Amor y guerra
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Soujiro hubiese conocido a Kenshin en vez de a Shishio? ¿Y si Kaoru fuese una chica de 15 años en el Bakumatsu al conocer al pelirrojo? Traducción del fic "Love and War" de Runa Rose Dempsey. FINALIZADO.
1. Buscando ayuda

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Love and War" de Runa Rose Dempsey. Enlace a la historia original: (web de fanfiction)/s/783784/1/Love-War

* * *

**_Capítulo I: Buscando ayuda_**

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Dolor, un inmenso dolor atravesó su espalda mientras colapsaba en un oscuro callejón de Kioto, con un niño pequeño en brazos. Sus largos mechones oscuros estaban desparramados sobre su espalda, su cinta de color índigo atada en una cola baja, y los golpes que había recibido por esa cadena en la espalda aún eran visibles bajo el kimono amarillo manchado de sangre. Sangraba debido a esas heridas que le fueron propinadas dos días atrás; cuando su tía echó a Soujiro de la casa. Había protestado, ya que él sólo tenía diez años, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una paliza para ser luego igualmente expulsada. Arrojados como basura.

"¿Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru miró hacia abajo, hacia el niño de pelo oscuro que la miraba con sus ojos azules, y con su ropa hecha jirones por las palizas que habían recibido. Tenía un poco de sangre seca en su boca y en su frente, pero parecía estar bien. "¿Sou-chan? ¿Daijoubu?"

Soujiro se liberó de sus brazos y miró a Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella hacía una mueca de dolor al ser tocado uno de sus brazos. "Kaoru-san, estás herida. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te echaron a ti también?"

Kaoru sonrió. Soujiro siempre fue curioso e inquisitivo. "Estaré bien, Sou-chan. Sólo necesito descansar. ¿Estás bien?"

Soujiro le dirigió una de sus famosas sonrisas, de las que usaba cuando lo golpeaban. "Estoy bien, Kaoru-san, ¿pero por qué estás aquí? Deberías volver a ca-"

"Iie," lo interrumpió Kaoru, "También fui expulsada, Sou-chan. No podía dejarte solo. Sólo eres un niño."

Soujiro volvió a fruncir el ceño. "Eres demasiado amable conmigo, Kaoru-san. Hubiera estado bien." De pie, aunque tembloroso, Soujiro miró a su alrededor, suspirando de alivio al ver las luces de la calle principal más adelante. "Iré a conseguir ayuda, Kaoru-san. Espérame aquí."

Demasiado débil como para contradecirle, Kaoru simplemente se puso de lado y apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras la fatiga se apoderaba de ella. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Despertaría antes de que Soujiro volviera.

Corriendo por el callejón, Soujiro se detuvo cuando un grito resonó en sus oídos. Sabía que no debía prestarle atención, pero su curiosidad se impuso a su razón, por lo que se desvió dentro de un angosto pasaje a su derecha, caminando en silencio. Cuando llegó al final, sus ojos se ensancharon.

Un hombre no mucho más alto que Kaoru estaba de pie sobre los restos sangrientos de otro hombre, limpiando la sangre de su katana. Su cabello rojo estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta, en contraste con el gi azul oscuro que usaba. La hakama era gris, con salpicaduras de sangre.

Retrocendiendo un poco para no ser visto, Soujiro dio un brinco cuando el hombre deslizó la katana hacia atrás, girando justo cuando Soujiro caía para evitar que le cortara la cabeza. Al llegar hasta la pared detrás de él, Soujiro agachó la mirada y controló su dolor, esbozando su famosa sonrisa antes de levantar la vista, enfrentándose a los entrecerrados ojos ambarinos.

* * *

**_Glosario:_**

_¿Daijoubu?:_ ¿Estás bien?


	2. Hitokiri Battousai

¡Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Hay pocas historias Kaoru/Battousai, pero las que hay son buenísimas; sobre el romance y la aparición de Tomoe no puedo decirte nada XD, lo iremos viendo con el pasar de los capítulos. Soujiro tiene la misma edad que tenía cuando conoció a Shishio, un niño. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo y que le des una oportunidad a este fic. Gracias y saludos!

**Montse Vallejos Sala:** Jajaja! Sí! Es que las historias Battousai/Kaoru tienen ese no sé qué y son súper picantes, sobre todo por el choque de caracteres. Me pone contenta que te esté gustando y te agradezco por los ánimos! Saludos!

* * *

**_Capítulo II: Hitokiri Battousai_**

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

El asesino entrecerró sus ojos, maldiciendo interiormente al encontrarse con los aterrados ojos azules de un niño. No podía tener más de diez años, ¿pero por qué sonreía así? ¿No comprendía que estaba en problemas? "¿Por qué sonríes?"

El niño tartamudeó frases inaudibles, eliminando la posibilidad de que no entendiera cuán complicado estaba. Entendía perfectamente y probablemente el niño estaba aterrorizado.

El asesino volvió a enfundar su ahora limpia—o más o menos limpia—katana, ignorando la sacudida en su corazón cuando el niño se agazapó y lo agarró del brazo firmemente, pero no con dureza. Odiaba cuando los niños se encogían de miedo al verlo. Cualquier hombre encontraría divertido que ese joven de 15 años hiciera gimotear a adultos como cachorros, pero con niños era desgarrador. Tal miedo no debiera reflejarse en esos rostros.

Poniéndolo de pie, miró al niño y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué sigues sonriendo así?"

Sus ojos aún mostraban terror, pero ahora se le agregaba confusión mientras farfullaba, "Si-siempre lo hago cu-cuando alguien está p-por lastimarme."

Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco y la expresión del asesino se profundizó. "No voy a lastimarte, pero tienes que venir conmigo."

El niño iba a asentir, pero inmediatamente se detuvo. "No puedo. Tengo que encontrar ayuda para Kaoru-san. Está herida."

El asesino dejó salir un sonoro suspiro. "¿Dónde está?" Si para tranquilizar y silenciar al niño tuviera que llevar a esa 'Kaoru-san', entonces estaba bien. Hacía su trabajo más fácil. Además, si la chica estaba herida no podía dejarla en un callejón, su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz. Pero por otro lado, su conciencia ya le reprochaba haber matado, ¿no?

El rostro del niño se iluminó un poco, volviendo al callejón con un asesino detrás, para que le niño no huyera de él. "Está allá," dijo, apuntando hacia una silueta que yacía en el suelo a pocos metros. A medida que se acercaban, se hacían visibles sus largos cabellos oscuros revueltos en el suelo, seguidos por su piel pálida y su rostro.

Arrodillándose, la levantó sin esfuerzo, un poco sorprendido por lo liviana que era. Dando un suspiro interno, la colocó sobre su hombro, agarrando al niño con su mano libre antes de avanzar por callejones y callejuelas hasta la posada. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a su conciencia y no levantado esa mañana? Sabía que estaba metido en problemas.

* * *

Al entrar en la posada Kohagi, la casera enarcó una ceja al ver al asesino.

"El niño me vio haciendo mi trabajo," dijo simplemente él, dejando a la chica sobre el suelo.

"¿La chica también?" preguntó ella, acercándose para revisar sus heridas.

"Iie."

La casera lo miró. "Himura-san..."

"Conozco las reglas, pero ella está con el niño y él no se hubiera ido sin ella."

La casera le lanzó una mirada dudosa. "Bueno, no tengo habitación disponible para ella o el niño, así que se quedarán en la tuya." Volvió a mirarlo. "¿Puedo confiar en que no me vas a contrariar? Eres uno de los clientes más respetuosos que tenemos."

Himura la miró, eligiendo no expresar su ofensa sobre sus pensamientos. "Estarán bien, no se preocupe, pero necesito mandarle una carta a Katsura-sama contándole de esto lo antes posible."

"Tienes suerte; llegó temprano de su viaje. Ahora está teniendo una reunión, así que tendrás que hablar con él por la mañana," dijo ella, mientras llamaba a algunas jóvenes para que la ayudaran a tratar a la chica inconsciente. "Atenderemos a la chica y la llevaremos a tu habitación en un rato, Himura. El niño también debería ser revisado."

Himura asintió de mala gana, entregando el niño a la casera y las trabajadoras de la posada antes de salir y decir, "Necesito lavarme."

La casera miró a Himura, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero cerrándola al ver que él ya estaba fuera de la vista, y volvió para tratar a la chica y al niño. "Oh, bueno, lo sabrá cuando cuando vaya a su habitación, de todos modos."

* * *

Arrojando el balde lleno de agua fría sobre su cabeza, Himura contempló la sangre que goteaba de la herida en su rostro, sus ojos amatistas mirando sin emoción al agua que corría por sus dedos.

No importaba cuántas veces se lavara, la sangre nunca se iría, nunca estaría limpio. Lo supo desde el momento en que aceptó el trabajo como asesino de las sombras para el clan Choshu, ¿entonces por qué lo molestaba tanto? Simple, no le gustaba matar gente, pero tenía que hacerlo. Todo por la nueva era, una donde podría estar en paz y la opresión al débil sería detenida.

Se dio la vuelta cuando el chasquido de una ramita llamó su atención.

Había otra razón.

"Kenshin-san, tus heridas están volviendo a sangrar," dijo una niña no mayor que el niño que había traído, que vestía nada más que su zouri y un gi púrpura con una faja de color verde pálido. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de zafiro y amatista, tal vez con un poco de gris, y su cabello castaño estaba atado de manera simple en una cola de caballo baja con largos flequillos sobre los ojos, y con mechones más largos a los costados tapándole las orejas. Para quien no los conociera, podría pasar por su hermana. "¿Tuviste que volver a pelear?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó él, ignorando su pregunta mientras tomaba la tela que ella le extendía y limpiaba la sangre.

"Katsura-san quería que volviera de visita," respondió. En su rostro disminuyó el brillo al ver sangre en su hakama. "Dijo que podía quedarme en tu habitación hasta que me vaya. ¿No te importa?"

Kenshin la miró, ámbar contra ámbar. Era una niña que parecía venir siempre a Kioto en los momentos más ridículos; además, Katsura nunca le dijo por qué siempre le pedía visitar la posada por unos días. Ella siempre se quedaba en su habitación, diciéndole, "Tu habitación es la única que no huele a sake y otras cosas que no me gustaría saber qué son. Además, es agradable y tranquilo, no como las de los demás, así que puedo dormir."

Si lo presionaran, tendría que confesar que en realidad no le importaba tenerla cerca. La niña le servía de recordatorio por la otra razón por la que peleaba en esa guerra y hacía uno de los trabajos más sucios; así, niños como ella crecerían en un mundo pacífico. También le daba algo de tranquilidad cuando estaba cerca, porque no le temía ni se sentía intimidada por él. Sospechaba que ella no entendía lo que hacía y sólo lo veía como otro hombre que no actuaba como los demás. De hecho, ella misma se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Era el ejemplo viviente del dicho 'la ignorancia es felicidad'. "Ve a dormir, es tarde."

Ella le sonrió, tomando su respuesta como un no. "Hai. Oyasumi nasai Kenshin-san," dijo antes de volver a la posada.

Kenshin suspiró, escurriendo el exceso de agua de su cabello. Podía decir que sería una semana muy extraña. Una vez más, una semana extraña era mejor que una sangrienta, aunque probablemente esa semana sería de las dos maneras.

* * *

Desperezándose, Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras se acostumbraba al sol que se colaba por la ventana. Un momento, ¿ventana?

Se levantó de un salto del futón en donde estaba acostada, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, ya que un mareo hizo que cayera de nuevo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Dónde ESTABA?

"Veo que estás despierta. ¡Ohayo!" dijo una alegre niña de la edad de Soujiro, deslizando la puerta con el pie. En sus brazos llevaba 3 bandejas llenas de comida y un balde lleno de arroz, vistiendo un gi muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo, con las mangas demasiado grandes atadas hacia atrás por una tira de tela blanca. En sus pies llevaba unos zouri con vendajes colocados alrededor, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. "Kenshin-san me dijo que comiera aquí y me asegurara de que tú y él," señaló hacia Soujiro, quien todavía dormía, "no se fueran. Aunque creo que es bastante ridículo, ya los dos fueron golpeados anoche y deben de estar muy adoloridos, ¿ne?"

Kaoru se acomodó para sentarse, y descubrió que lo que la niña decía era verdad. Estaba adolorida, tenía calambres cada vez que se movía, y tenía el brazo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo. "Aa...demo, ¿quién es Kenshin?"

Colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Kaoru y la otra cerca del niño durmiente, la niña sonrió y comió un poco de arroz antes de decir, "Es quien los trajo a ti y a él," De vuelta apuntó a Soujiro, "hasta aquí. Aunque la gente le dice Battousai."

A Kaoru se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Battousai? ¿HITOKIRI Battousai? ¿Battousai, el asesino de las sombras de quien había escuchado era una máquina de matar? ¿No se suponía que era un hombre creado a partir de imaginaciones paranoicas? ¡¿Qué había sucedido anoche?!

La niña parpadeó, notando que el rostro de Kaoru palidecía. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kaoru abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. "¿Qué-pero no es él-"

La niña frunció el ceño, dejando a un lado su tazón de arroz y los palillos. "¿Te refieres a que si es el asesino a sangre fría?" Cuando Kaoru asintió, frunció el ceño aún más. "La gente dice eso, pero no es verdad." Sacudiendo la cabeza, la niña esbozó una sonrisa similar a la de Soujiro. "No debería hablar de eso. Katsura-sama y Kenshin-san podrían enojarse conmigo, aunque Katsura-san nunca parece enojado."

Kaoru asintió vacilante, mirando su propio tazón. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Shiori. Takarashiro Shiori," respondió ella, inclinándose.

"Soy Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru."

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Shiori, volviendo a gesticular hacia Soujiro.

Afortunadamente, Soujiro estaba despierto y la había escuchado. "Soujiro, Seta Soujiro."

Shiori sonrió de nuevo. "Ohayo. Veo que finalmente decidiste unirte a nosotros." Shiori olisqueó el aire mientras Soujiro empezaba a tomar su desayuno. "Kenshin-san está viniendo. Katsura-sama también, creo."

Kaoru levantó las cejas. "¿Cómo sabes?"

Shiori sonreía orgullosa mientras decía, "Puedo sentir sus ki y olerlos. Mi hermano me enseñó a hacer cosas como esas."

Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció cuando dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta, uno con una mirada pasiva y seria mientras que el otro sonreía gentilmente.

"Shiori-chan, ¿te importaría...?" dijo el más amable de los dos sin terminar la frase, ya que sabía que Shiori captaría la indirecta.

Y lo hizo; se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba su bandeja de comida. "Volveré más tarde por sus bandejas," dijo antes de salir despreocupadamente, saludando a Kaoru y a Soujiro.

"Linda niña," comentó Kaoru, tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había formado en la habitación.

"Sí, viene aquí de vez en cuando," dijo el hombre de pelo negro atado en una alta cola de caballo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Kaoru y Soujiro, quienes habían dejado de comer. "Soy Katsura Kogoro."

"Lo sé, Shiori-chan me habló un poco de usted," dijo Kaoru, tratando de ignorar a Kenshin, quien se sentó en silencio junto a Katsura.

Katsura rió ligeramente. "Ya veo, entonces, supongo que no hacen falta las presentaciones." Volviéndose serio, Katsura miró a Soujiro. "Sabes que viste algo que no deberías haber visto."

Soujiro asintió. "Lo sé."

"Voy a insistir en que se queden aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se sepa de Himura-san más de lo necesario."

"No podríamos ir a ningún lado aunque queramos," musitó Kaoru pensando que nadie la escucharía.

Sin embargo, siendo el habilidoso asesino que era, Kenshin sí la escuchó, volviéndose hacia Kaoru y preguntando, "¿Qué fue eso?"

Kaoru parpadeó; estaba sorprendida por haber sido escuchada. "Nada, no importa."

Kenshin la fulminó con la mirada pero no hizo más preguntas, mientras atravesaba la puerta diciendo, "Iré a la ciudad."

Katsura también se puso de pie, inclinándose mientras decía, "Debo ir a una reunión. Hablen con Shiori si necesitan algo." Y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Segundos después, Shiori abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. "¿Está todo bien?"

Kaoru y Soujiro suspiraron. "Estamos bien."

Volviendo a deslizar el shoji con su pie, Shiori les alcanzó algunas ropas. "Okami-san dice que se pueden quedar con estas ropas, ya que las suyas fueron destrozadas anoche."

Kaoru tomó el kimono y el obi agradecida, admirando el diseño. "Es hermoso, demo..." Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras miraba el cabestrillo en su brazo. "¿Cómo se supone que deba cambiarme con esto?"

Shiori arrojó un gi, un fundoshi y una hakama en el regazo de Soujiro con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Kaoru. "Te ayudaré. Si no estoy por aquí Okami-san dijo que ella vendría a ayudarte." Shiori se volvió hacia Soujiro. "¿Te importa?"

Soujiro tomó sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. "Para nada. Esperaré en el pasillo hasta que terminen."

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Kaoru comenzó a desatar su propio obi andrajoso con su mano izquierda, dejando que los destrozos amarillos cayeran al suelo. Mientras Shiori trataba de ayudarla con el kimono, se detuvieron por la mitad al escuchar la voz de pánico de Soujiro desde el pasillo. Ambas se dieron la vuelta, Kaoru expuesta de la cintura para arriba, parpadeando mientras trataba de discernir lo que el niño estaba diciendo y a quién se lo decía.

Lo descubrieron demasiado tarde.

Kenshin abrió el shoji y entró, sólo para congelarse aturdido.

La mente de Kaoru también se aturdió, pero sólo por un segundo. Una vez de vuelta a la realidad, gritó a todo lo que dio, lanzándose detrás de Shiori mientras trataba en vano de de cubrirse con su kimono usando sólo su mano izquierda.

Kenshin se giró bruscamente, tosiendo mientras decía con su acostumbrado tono pasivo, "Olvidé mi dinero."

Soujiro estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los ojos cubiertos, dividido entre la diversión y la vergüenza. "Traté de advertirle."

"Pues no funcionó," comentó Shiori secamente, arrojando una bolsa llena de yenes hacia la cabeza de Kenshin. Él la atrapó sin darse la vuelta siquiera, saliendo tranquilamente y cerrando el shoji tan pronto como agarró la bolsa.

Una vez que escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Soujiro dejó de cubrirse los ojos, escuchando cómo Kaoru empezaba a despotricar en voz alta. La mayoría eran frases coloridas que maldecían al asesino, algunas de las cuales estaba seguro que ni Kenshin había escuchado, otras eran quejas normales sobre los hombres en general y cómo no les daban privacidad a las mujeres. Soujiro se volvió para mirar a Kenshin a tiempo para verlo darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo, murmurando algo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Si Soujiro se hubiese dado la vuelta antes, habría visto el tono rosado del sonrojo en el rostro del joven.

* * *

**_Glosario:_**

_Hai:_ Sí.

_Iie:_ No.

_Oyasumi nasai:_ Buenas noches.

_Ohayo:_ Buenos días.

_Demo:_ Pero.

_Hitokiri:_ Destajador.

_Zouri:_ Son sandalias japonesas.

_Fundoshi:_ Tela que se usa como calzoncillo.

_Gi:_ Camisa japonesa.

_Obi:_ Tipo de faja ancha.

_Hakama:_ Pantalón-falda japonés.

_Shoji:_ Puerta tradicional japonesa que se desliza.


	3. Sangre

¡Nuevo capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Comparto lo de Soujiro y Kaoru siendo parte del Bakumatsu, sobre todo el primero. Siempre pensamos en el "hubiera", si su encuentro hubiese sido con Kenshin o Hiko y no con Shishio. Y te aseguro que la cosa se va a poner muy interesante XD! Espero que te guste!

* * *

**_Capítulo III: Sangre_**

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Vergüenza.

Con una mano sobre su rostro, Kenshin trató de rechazar esa sensación no deseada, pero el calor en él permanecía. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado desde aquella noche de otoño cuando tenía ocho años y mojó la cama por despertarse asustado gracias a la voz fuerte de su shishou. De hecho, su shishou lo molestó continuamente con eso hasta el día en que lo dejó para unirse a la revolución.

Sin embargo, una parte de él pensaba que aunque fue muy vergonzoso encontrarse a una mujer semidesnuda, tenía que admitir que la chica tenía un cuerpo increíble; lindas curvas y...

Detuvo ese pensamiento. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un pervertido como los otros hombres del Ishin Shishi que Okami tanto regañaba?

"¡No sabía que lo tenías en ti, chico!" le dijo Iizuka, el coordinador de asesinos del clan Choshu mientras se acercaba a él, con un palillo entre los dientes. Kenshin lo fulminó con la mirada, cruzando los brazos debajo de su gi mientras salía de la posada para recorrer las bulliciosas calles de Kioto. "Entonces... ¿tiene buen cuerpo?"

Kenshin miró para otro lado y dijo rotundamente, "No le presto atención a ese tipo de cosas."

Iizuka reía, notando los rastros del sonrojo de Kenshin. "Lo que digas, muchacho."

Kenshin se dedicó a mirar vagamente, ignorando las constantes risitas de Iizuka mientras caminaban de lado para evitar chocar con los niños que corrían por la calle. Necesitaba pensar. Pero con Iizuka ahí, era casi garantizado que no sucedería, pero era mejor que nada.

Kaoru era su nombre. Sabía de la razón de su sonrojo, la había visto desnuda después de todo. Eso y el hecho de que tenía muy poca, sino nula, interacción con el género femenino. Era un hombre, así que era probablemente normal sentirse algo avergonzado al ver a una mujer semidesnuda, ¿pero por qué lo que Kaoru había dicho después de que se fuera lo estaba afectando tanto? Había escuchado suficientes maldiciones de otros hombres del clan, ¿pero por qué las de ella lo sobresaltaron e hicieron reaccionar?

Tal vez era por el hecho de que ella, una mujer que SABÍA que él podría matarla en cualquier momento, lo había maldecido a ÉL, aun sabiendo quién era y lo que hacía. Era increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpida, siendo la primera opción más plausible que la segunda. No parecía ser alguien carente de coeficiente intelectual. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Pervertido, baka, tonto... Kenshin suspiró interiormente, despidiéndose de Iizuka mientras éste entraba a la tienda de sake. Definitivamente estaba pensando demasiado en esa chica extraña.

Y el niño era tan extraño como la chica. No parecía ser hermano de Kaoru, ya que él la había llamado 'Kaoru-san' cuando estaban en el callejón, ¿pero entonces qué era de ella? Es más, ¿por qué le importaba? Quizás esto era lo que su padre y sus hermanos le quisieron decir hace muchos años cuando le dijeron, "Las mujeres le hacen cosas extrañas a uno. Te harán hacer y pensar cosas que nunca pensaste que harías."

Y eso era cierto ahora. Demasiado cierto para su gusto.

Mirando a su alrededor, Kenshin notó que había llegado a un lago, junto a una gran roca plantada cerca de un árbol de cerezos que apuntaba al agua. Acomodándose en la roca y quitándose de encima los pétalos de cerezos de su gi cada tanto, Kenshin trató de relajar los músculos, y sólo por un segundo, trató de disfrutar de los pocos momentos de paz en su agitada vida.

Los tensos músculos se relajaron, aunque disfrutar de la paz era cualquier cosa menos una realidad para él. Como siempre, el hedor de la sangre parecía invadir sus sentidos tan pronto como se relajaba por un breve momento, los pétalos que caían de repente parecían gotas de líquido rojo. Ese hedor insufrible era adictivo, pero al mismo tiempo enloquecedor para él.

Volvió a tensarse, incluso si el ki que sentía detrás era familiar, Kenshin espetó en voz baja sin darse cuenta, "¿Qué?"

Shiori ni se inmutó. De hecho, ella lo había visto así muchas veces antes. "¿Estás bien, Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin no dijo nada, tratando de relajarse. Normalmente, la presencia de la niña era un bálsamo para sus emociones acumuladas, recordándole que tenía una causa por la que luchar, una causa que valía toda la sangre que derramaba, aún si esto lo llevaba un paso más hacia la locura, pero esta vez no parecía funcionar del todo bien. "Iie."

Moviéndose para poder acomodarse también en la roca, Shiori frunció el ceño con el rostro pensativo, como si tratara de ver a través de él con lo poco que sabía sobre sentir el ki. Kenshin simplemente miraba el agua, y de repente, la superficie color azul cristalino se tornó escarlata. Había construido varias barreras alrededor de sí mismo, lo sabía, pero también sabía que no tenía el corazón frío que él quería hacerle creer a la gente que tenía. "Es enloquecedor, ¿no?" dijo al fin, levantando las cejas. Cuando Kenshin la miró, continuó. "La sangre, quiero decir. Es enloquecedor, ¿no?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó él, saltando de la roca. No quería hablar de ese tema, y menos aún con una niña que no sabría comprenderlo completamente. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

Shiori volvió a fruncir el ceño pero no comentó sobre el obvio intento de cambiar de tema, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de él. Una vez que Kenshin decidía no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera una bomba en la cabeza tendría la OPORTUNIDAD de sacarle algo. "Kaoru-san me pidió que le buscara materiales. Quiere hacerse algunos kimonos pero no puede dejar la posada." Queriendo ver si le sacaba alguna reacción, Shiori agregó, "Está muy molesta por lo que hiciste."

Kenshin empezó a caminar, guiándola por las calles hasta una tienda de ropas. "No acostumbro compartir la habitación con gente."

Shiori parpadeó, levantando la vista. "Estás más tranquilo de lo normal," dijo rotundamente.

"No es algo que valga la pena decir."

Shiori volvió a levantar las cejas. ¿Era ella, o hablar con él estaba empezando a ser como hablar con un muro de piedra? "Estás más extraño de lo normal." Como él no decía nada, intentó una táctica diferente y dijo, "Me estoy empezando a preguntar si lo que dijo Kaoru-san es cierto."

Kenshin la miró enarcando una ceja. "¿Qué cosa?"

Shiori sonrió por dentro. Eso había llamado su atención. "Nada, no importa, ¡una tienda de ropa!" exclamó, corriendo antes de que él pudiera preguntarle algo.

Kenshin se quedó parado en la calle por un momento, contemplando la posibilidad de preguntarle o no, pero se detuvo de golpe. Acercándose a la puerta de la tienda, con la mejilla cicatrizada fuera de la vista, Kenshin observó tenso mientras la gente se apartaba del camino de los miembros del Shisengumi que pasaban.

"Mira eso, como si fueran los dueños," dijo Iizuka, llegando junto a él una vez que los otros se fueron. Deslizó un sobre negro de su manga y se la entregó a Kenshin susurrando, "Te necesitan esta noche." Mientras Kenshin asentía, Iizuka olisqueó el aire, un perfume asaltó sus sentidos. "Oye, ¿qué es ese aroma que huelo?"

"Ciruelo blanco, creo," dijo Kenshin, sin siquiera pestañear.

Iizuka sonrió. "No puedo creer que sepas de esas cosas." Mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos vislumbraron una dama al otro lado de la calle. "Wow, mírala," dijo con ojo aprobatorio.

Con la curiosidad ganándole, Kenshin miró sobre el hombro de Iizuka, hacia la mujer en cuestión. Era bonita, aunque su ki era extraño, de piel pálida y cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo baja con una tira de tela roja. Sus ropas eran simples aunque de cierta elegancia. Se veía más digna que Kaoru.

Kenshin gimió por dentro, apartando la vista de la dama. ¿Por qué esa chica Kaoru siempre merodeaba en sus pensamientos?

"Hablaremos más tarde," susurró Iizuka mientras se iba. Kenshin asintió, volviendo a mirar a la mujer, pero ésta ya se había ido. Dándose la vuelta, volvió a la tienda de ropa, justo a tiempo para ver a Shiori cargando demasiadas cosas.

"¿Olvidé mencionarte que también Okami-san y las demás querían materiales?" dijo con una gota de sudor, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kenshin tomó la mitad del montón, llevando a la niña por las calles y evadiendo rocas y otros obstáculos. Lo último que necesitaba era que algo se le cayera y se arruinara con el barro. Los guerreros furiosos eran algo con lo que él podía lidiar, y no le preocupaban en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, las mujeres furiosas eran algo con lo que Kenshin no quería enfrentarse de poder ser posible. Los cielos sabían que ya no necesitaba agregar más gente a la lista de personas que intentaban matarlo.

* * *

Kaoru suspiró, dejando a un lado el kimono que había tratado de reparar con la tela amarilla que Shiori le había traído, entre otras cosas esa tarde. No había manera de salvar el kimono, estaba rasgado en muchas partes. El obi sí pudo salvar, pero el kimono era una causa perdida. Kaoru volvió a maldecir cuando la aguja pinchó su dedo por millonésima vez esa misma noche, dejando salir sangre en una pequeña burbuja, un pequeño punto muy visible en contraste con su pálida piel.

Soujiro hacía rato había decidido ir a dormir, estaba agotado. Por qué estaba exhausto no tenía ni idea, ya que no podían salir de la posada, pero el niño le había asegurado que no era nada importante. Shiori se había ido a hablar con Katsura sobre una cosa u otra, y Kenshin, bueno, no sabía adónde había ido.

No era que le importara. Pero era él quien la mantenía cautiva en ese lugar, después de todo. Incluso si FUERA adorable con ese cabello rojo y esos ojos ambarinos...

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Realmente necesitaba salir de allí, y pronto.

El shoji se abrió y sacó a Kaoru de sus reflexiones internas, casi esperando que fuera Shiori, pero era Kenshin, empapado y sangrando.

"Estás sangrando," dijo Kaoru secamente, apuntando a su cicatriz sangrante.

Él la ignoró y entró, cerró la puerta y se acomodó en su acostumbrada posición frente a la ventana. Con una rodilla en alto, Kenshin apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre ella despreocupadamente, contemplando las estrellas mientras agarraba algo con la mano.

Los colores del trompo de madera se habían desgastado con el paso de los años, pero por lo demás, estaba en buenas condiciones, con un largo trozo de cuerda atado alrededor. Aferrándolo en su mano, Kenshin lo miró, tratando de recordar. Recordar su pasado, el que había perdido hace casi una década, los momentos divertidos y pacíficos olvidados hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

...Kioto, Abril de 1854...

"Kaa-san." Shinta, de 5 años, tiraba del kimono de su madre mientras caminaban por Kioto. Era una de las raras veces que la familia iba a la ciudad por placer, esta vez por el Festival Hanami. Su hermana se había ido con un chico que la invitó, después de muchas protestas del padre, y sus hermanos también habían invitado a dos chicas, dejando a Shinta con su madre y su padre hasta que se reunieran para almorzar en los jardines bajo los árboles de sakura.

"¿Qué pasa, Shinta-chan?" preguntó ella, apartándose un poco de cabello castaño de sus ojos mientras lo miraba. "¿Estás cansado?"

Shinta negó con la cabeza. "Iie. ¿Qué son esos?" quiso saber, señalando un puesto cercano.

Detrás de ellos, un hombre alto y de cabello rojo como Shinta levantó una ceja, riendo ligeramente al darse cuenta de que su hijo no sabía qué eran esos objetos expuestos. "Son trompos, Shinta. Un juguete para niños."

Fascinado con sus colores, Shinta se puso de puntillas e intentó contemplarlos, pero frunció el ceño al ver que no podía llegar por unos centímetros. Ser desafiado verticalmente apestaba. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió que su padre lo agarraba y lo levantaba mientras lo colgaba bajo su brazo como un paquete. "¡Tou-san!" chilló, mirando el suelo muy por debajo de él.

Él volvió a reír, revolviendo el desordenado cabello rojo de su hijo con la mano izquierda mientras sostenía al niño con su brazo derecho. "Querías ver lo que había, ¿no?"

Shinta arrugó la nariz, pero miró hacia los ahora visibles trompos en exhibición, ignorando al anciano detrás del mostrador que se reía con la vista cómica. Parecían bellotas de madera, con un pedazo de cuerda envuelto alrededor. Los diseños consistían en pétalos o ramas de sakura alrededor de cada trompo. "Son bonitos."

"¿Sabes cómo funcionan, joven?" le preguntó el anciano. Cuando Shinta negó con la cabeza, con sus grandes ojos mirándolo con curiosidad, el viejo esbozó una sonrisa. "Mira."

Shinta observó fascinado mientras el hombre envolvía con la cuerda la parte superior del juguete, apoyando la parte inferior puntiaguda sobre una superficie despejada antes de tirar de la cuerda, haciendo que el trompo girara velozmente. Los diseños se veían como colores borrosos, los ojos ambarinos de Shinta trataron de seguirlo, pero eso sólo logró marearlo. "Oro..."

Sus padres rieron, y el anciano se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos mientras Shinta se ponía de pie. "Tengo que agradecerte, joven," le dijo después de terminar de reír.

Una vez con los pies en la tierra, Shinta miró al anciano con curiosidad. "¿Naze?"

Inclinándose sobre el mostrador, con su mejor trompo en la mano, el hombre lo puso en una mano de Shinta con una sonrisa. "Haz hecho que este viejo enfermo volviera a reír. Tómalo como muestra de gratitud."

El rostro de Shinta se iluminó, inclinándose junto con sus padres hacia el anciano. "¡Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Vamos, Shinta-chan, tenemos que encontrarnos con Makiko-chan, Ryosuke-chan y Seiji-chan," dijo su madre, tirando suavemente de él. "Gracias, Ouji-san," dijo, sonriéndole al hombre mientras llevaba de la mano a Shinta.

"¡Sayonara Ouji-san!" dijo Shinta, aferrándose al trompo y saludando mientras se alejaban. El anciano le devolvió el saludo, y Shinta miró a sus padres. "Deberíamos agradecerle de alguna manera, ¿ne?"

Ellos sonrieron. "Hai. Le traeremos algunos de nuestros cultivos la próxima vez que vengamos."

* * *

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Kenshin apretó el trompo con más fuerza. Habían ido la semana posterior para agradecerle al anciano, sólo para descubrir que había sido ejecutado por el Shogunato por supuestamente haber robado comida, con la cabeza expuesta en la ciudad como advertencia a los ladrones. Luego sus padres habían muerto en Enero a causa del cólera, y sus hermanos habían sido llevados por diferentes grupos de traficantes de esclavos. No sabía si estaban vivos o no, pero la sangre derramada de ellos quedó por siempre en su memoria.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que Kenshin no había notado que Kaoru había conseguido un trapo húmedo para su herida hasta que ella se lo puso en el rostro y con eso impedir que siguiera sangrando. "De verdad, deberías tratar de atenderte esto. Cicatrizará, sabes," le dijo con simplicidad. Al ver que él no hacía nada para detener el sangrado o no se movía de su sitio, le preguntó, "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Nada de tu incumbencia," le respondió cortante, colocando el trompo en la repisa de la ventana y girándolo, con los ojos siguiendo los movimientos.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. "Es sólo que estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos, y me preguntaba qué pudo haberte pasado como para que tu herida comenzara a sangrar."

"No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Ve a dormir."

Kaoru frunció el ceño, y mirándolo directamente, dijo, "En serio, deberías dejar de actuar tan frío."

Kenshin la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy actuando?"

Kaoru le lanzó una mirada aguda. "Si fueras tan frío como aparentas, esa niña Shiori no andaría cerca de ti." Kenshin desvió la vista, y sus ojos volvieron a mirar las estrellas mientras no decía nada. Viendo que no obtendría respuesta de él, Kaoru murmuró un, "Oyasumi nasai," antes de gatear hasta el futón en medio de la habitación.

Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba dormida, Kenshin suspiró, frotándose la sien. En definitivo, esta chica era increíblemente valiente. Nadie le había dicho cosas así a él, por el simple hecho de que temían que se enfureciera. En realidad estaba enojado, pero más que nada porque la joven tenía razón. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kenshin se recostó contra la pila de libros y cerró los ojos, con sus katana y wakizashi apoyados en su hombro. Necesitaba dormir desesperadamente, sólo para escapar de la realidad por un breve momento en sus sueños.

Incluso si sus sueños estaban llenos de sangre.

* * *

**_Glosario:_**

_Shishou:_ Maestro.

_Baka:_ Tonto.

_Kaa-san:_ Mamá.

_Tou-san:_ Papá.

_¿Naze?:_ ¿Por qué?

_Arigatou gozaimasu:_ Muchas gracias.

_Ouji-san:_ Abuelo.

_Sayonara:_ Adiós.

_Katana:_ Espada japonesa.

_Wakizashi:_ Espada más corta que la katana.


	4. Un rostro familiar

**_Capítulo IV: Un rostro familiar_**

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

"¿Estás segura?" le preguntó Katsura a Shiori, con quien estaba tomando té una tarde. Ella se marchaba al día siguiente, así que aquello era más que nada una charla tranquila sobre el mejor asesino del clan Choshu.

Ella asintió. "Himura está pensando en ella mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría. Creo que ella está empezando a afectarlo." Shiori dejó su taza de té vacía, doblando las piernas. "Qué cosa más rara, al principio parecía molesto, pero ahora está intrigado. Sin mencionar que parece que ya no le importara derramar sangre."

Esa última parte captó la atención de Iizuka – quien se había unido a la discusión sobre el mejor asesino – y la del mismo Katsura. "¿Honto?"

Shiori asintió. "Está tan ocupado contemplándola... algo poco común... que ya no tiene tiempo para pensarlo."

Katsura asintió, rascándose la barbilla. "Sou ka... ¿qué hay de ella y el niño?"

Shiori frunció el ceño. "Kaoru-san es algo inquieta. Podría decir que es una luchadora experta. Sentarse por ahí y no hacer nada la pone nerviosa. Seta-san no es tan así, pero también tiene un espíritu inquieto. No parece que le moleste Kenshin-san, pero ella está intrigada con él, creo."

Iizuka también se rascó la barbilla. "¿Crees que puedan ser espías en busca de información sobre Battousai? Hace poco fue emboscado."

Shiori negó con la cabeza. "No han contactado a nadie. La única persona con la que en realidad hablan es conmigo, y ni siquiera son de hablar mucho."

Katsura asintió, absorbiendo toda esa información mientras le servía a Shiori y a sí mismo otra ronda de té. "Quizás sea seguro dejarlos deambular por la ciudad bajo supervisión. Es poco probable que sean espías, pero sigue siendo una posibilidad, ya que no sabemos de dónde vienen."

"¿Por qué no deja que Seta-san vaya conmigo al campo por un tiempo? Podría hacerle bien y sería bueno para mí tener algo de compañía." Dijo Shiori tomando un sorbo, "Apesta quedarse en el campo después de pocos meses. Tomiko-nee no puede mandarme cartas todos los días preguntando por Himura, ¿sabe? Su esposo está preocupado por él. Después de todo, son hermanos." Su ceño se frunció cuando dijo pensativa, "Supongo que eso nos hace una especie de... cuñados."

Katsura rió ligeramente. "Supongo que debes de sentirte un poco solitaria. No veo reparos en ello... podrías traerlo de vuelta cuando comience el Festival de Gion en dos semanas. Pero asegúrate de que no escape."

Shiori sonrió, asintiendo. "¡Está bien! ¡Lo ataré y golpearé con mi bokken si lo hace!" Después de que Katsura e Iizuka dejaran de reír, preguntó, "¿Qué hay de Kaoru-san?"

"Me gustaría que se quedara aquí," dijo Katsura. "Quiero ver por mí mismo su interacción con él y la de Kenshin con ella."

Shiori se encogió de hombros, terminó su té y se puso de pie. "Si usted lo dice. Les daré a Seta-san y a Kaoru-san las buenas noticias," dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Cuando se fue, Iizuka y Katsura intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Debería enviar a un espía que los vigile cuando se vayan mañana?"

"Iie, Shiori estará bien con el niño."

"Ella es sólo una niña, el chico es más habilidoso que ella. Lo he visto practicar durante las noches. Tiene diez años pero domina el Shukuchi. Algunos de los hombres le pusieron el nombre de Tenken porque parece tener una habilidad natural con el manejo de la katana." Iizuka se metió un palillo en la boca y mordía la madera. "No está lejos del nivel de Battousai."

Katsura asintió, y tomó su katana mientras se incorporaba para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Sou ka, demo, ella estará bien. La niña es más habilidosa de lo que piensas. Además, Shiori-chan y el niño se llevan bien. No huirá si ella no se lo pide. Confía en mí. No hay necesidad de un espía."

Iizuka lo miró salir, luego se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra la pared para tomar una siesta. "Lo que sea."

* * *

"¡Seta-san!" chilló Shiori, entrando a la cocina de un portazo.

Soujiro la miró mientras ayudaba a Kaoru a lavar los platos, sonriendo tiernamente. "Konnichiwa Takarashiro-san. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"¡Iie!" Shiori se acercó a Soujiro, su sonrisa rivalizaba con la de él. "Terminé de hablar con Katsura-san y me dio buenas noticias."

"¿Podemos irnos?" farfulló Kaoru, enjuagándose las manos. Hacía poco le habían quitado el cabestrillo, liberando su brazo para volver a moverlo a su antojo.

La sonrisa de Shiori brillaba, si es que eso era posible. "Bueno, él dijo que Seta-san puede quedarse conmigo y con mi familia en el campo hasta el Festival de Gion. Pero quiere que tú te quedes aquí."

Kaoru frunció el ceño, desatando el pañuelo de su cabello. "Me alegra que Sou-chan pueda salir, ¿pero por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?"

Shiori se encogió de hombros, moviendo vagamente las manos. "No lo sé, pero puedes salir a la ciudad siempre y cuando alguien vaya contigo."

"No puedo dejar a sola Kaoru-san aquí," dijo Soujiro con firmeza.

"Te vas, Sou-chan. Necesitas salir un poco," le dijo Kaoru con severidad, lanzándole una 'mirada' al ver que iba a protestar. "Sólo por una semana o dos. Sé que quieres explorar un poco."

Soujiro abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de encontrar algún argumento. Era cierto, quería explorar el campo y el quedarse encerrado en la posada empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, ¿pero estaría todo bien? "¿Estás segura, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Por supuesto. Estaré bien."

"¡Genial! ¡Entonces está decidido!" gorjeó Shiori, saltando. "Tenemos que irnos mañana y todavía no tengo las cosas que necesito del mercado... ¿por qué no salimos todos juntos ahora?"

"Suena bien, quiero ir a mirar un poco por ahí..." decía Kaoru, saliendo de la cocina.

"Si vas al mercado..." dijo Okami, quien había salido de la nada con una pequeña lista y una bolsa de dinero, "¿Puedes traer estas cosas para la cena? Tengo que encontrarme con una nueva chica más tarde, así que no puedo ir al mercado, y las demás están muy ocupadas."

"Seguro, Okami-san."

"¡Buscaré a alguien para que vaya con nosotros!" exclamó Shiori, corriendo a la búsqueda de cierto pelirrojo. Kaoru y Soujiro parpadearon confundidos, mirando junto a Okami a la niña que corría juntando una gran nube de polvo.

* * *

"Sou ka..." dijo Katsura distraídamente, arrojando comida al estanque de peces.

Kenshin asintió, escuchando el débil canto de los pájaros en un intento inútil por mantener su mente ocupada y apartada de la sangre. ¿Por qué cuando el silencio llegaba, también lo hacía la sangre?

"¡Kenshin-san!"

Kenshin giró la cabeza mientras Shiori se precipitaba sobre el camino de piedra, sonriendo como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se las arreglaba para mantenerse alegre hasta el punto de parecer casi molesta. Al menos, el silencio había sido interrumpido, y con ello la sangre... por ahora. "¿Hai?"

"¿Puedes acompañarme al mercado por un momento?" le preguntó ella, con ojos abiertos y suplicantes.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de declinar cuando Katsura respondió por él. "Ve con ella, Himura, las calles no son seguras para que una niña vaya de paseo sola."

Encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su dinero, diciendo en voz baja, "Bien."

Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Katsura miró a la niña. "¿Sabes qué hacer?"

"Hai."

"Cuéntamelo todo cuando vuelvan."

Asintiendo vigorosamente, ella se inclinó antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Himura, quien ya estaba por los pasillos. "¡Espera, Kenshin-san!"

* * *

Soujiro suspiró, mirando a su izquierda – donde estaba Kaoru – y luego a la derecha, donde estaba Kenshin. Ambos adolescentes parecían reticentes a mirarse. Plantando una sonrisa en los labios, se volvió para mirar a Shiori y decirle, "Tal vez debiste haberle pedido a Iizuka-san que viniera en vez de..."

La sonrisa de Soujiro se ensanchó cuando Kaoru tuvo la reacción que había vaticinado. "¿Estás loco, Sou-chan? ¿El ecchi? ¡Mou! Tal vez el encierro te afectó."

"¿Entonces no te importa que Kenshin-san vaya con nosotros?" preguntó Shiori, brincando por el camino mientras miraba a Kaoru por sobre su hombro.

Kaoru abrió y cerró su boca varias veces mientras luchaba por encontrar una respuesta, mientras Kenshin la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. "Bueno... yo-verás... yo..." Kaoru suspiró pesadamente mientras apartaba la cabeza para no mirar a Kenshin y fruncía el ceño. "Mejor él que ese pervertido."

Shiori parpadeó, y volvió a parpadear cuando miró la boca de Kenshin. ¿Acaso él había... sonreído? "Sou ka... de todos modos, ¡allá hay una librería!" Sin previo aviso agarró de la mano a Soujiro y ambos corrieron, desapareciendo entre el gentío que cubría las calles.

Kenshin maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de encontrar a los dos niños sin perder de vista a Kaoru.

"¿Adónde desaparecieron?" escuchó preguntar a Kaoru, mientras miraba por todos lados.

"A la librería."

Kaoru rodó los ojos, su paciencia estaba agotándose. "¿Y dónde está?"

"No lo sé."

_::¡PUM!::_

Kenshin enarcó una ceja, observando a Kaoru quien había caído de bruces sobre la calle de tierra con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. Negando con la cabeza y levantándola del brazo, miró alrededor, aunque sus ojos se enfocaron en alguien a su izquierda. Alguien familiar... y con un aroma familiar.

Ciruelo blanco.

Estaba mirando a la misma mujer que Iizuka había visto, aquella del ki extraño. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver rastros de... ¿ira?

Frotándose los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a fijar la vista donde ella estaba.

Sólo que la mujer ya no estaba allí.

Suspirando por dentro, tomó a Kaoru del brazo y comenzó a buscar al par de niños perdidos por la calle, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. Estaba delirando. Primero la sangre que lo volvía loco, y ahora alucinaciones. ¿Cuándo todo esto iba a terminar?

* * *

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? Kaoru-san y Himura-san se preocuparán."

Shiori asintió distraídamente, pero miró el lugar donde la mujer estaba de pie, fulminándola con la mirada. No le gustaba ese ki... parecía hostil, más aún cuando ella y Kenshin la habían mirado fijamente. Los extraños no sentían tanto odio hacia alguien a quien nunca vieron; algo andaba mal.

"Algo no anda bien," junto a ella, Soujiro confirmó sus pensamientos, como si percibiera cuáles habían sido sus deducciones interiores, mirando hacia afuera desde la puerta de la librería. "De verdad parecía enojada, ¿pero quién es?"

"No lo sé, jamás la había visto."

"¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?"

Shiori negó con la cabeza, entró a la tienda y buscó por los estantes con Soujiro detrás de ella mirando algunos ejemplares. "Iie, si yo pude sentirlo, él también lo hizo. Kenshin-san desconfía de la gente, es su naturaleza; si fuera necesario, probablemente mantendría sus ojos abiertos tratándose de ella."

Soujiro se encogió de hombros, sus ojos curiosos se posaron en un libro que estaba en un estante fuera de su alcance. "Sou ka..."

Una mano tomó el libro y se lo extendió, un joven sonreía mientras el niño parpadeaba. "Aquí tienes."

"¡Okita-san!" exclamó Shiori, mirando por encima del libro que tenía.

Okita Souji, líder del primer escuadrón del Shisengumi, era un hombre apuesto con el que se había encontrado varias veces durante sus viajes a la ciudad. Las veces que lo había visto estaba jugando con otros niños, pero a veces estaba en la librería junto al líder del segundo escuadrón, Nakagura Shinpachi, hojeando libros o buscando algo para su compañero.

"Ah, Shiori-chan, qué bueno verte," saludó él, su rostro amable contrastaba con las habilidades que ella sabía que tenía. Los rumores sobre que él era el más fuerte del Shisengumi habían llegado a sus oídos hacía mucho tiempo, así como también el rumor de su enfermedad mortal. Aunque en particular no le gustaba el Shisengumi, ya que eran conocidos por sus métodos mortales, Okita le caía bien. Al igual que Kenshin, parecía esconder sus emociones, pero a veces podía ver algo contradictorio en ellas. Fue por esa razón que sentía algo de simpatía por él. No parecía ser alguien que disfrutara de la guerra, al igual que Kenshin.

"Lo mismo digo, Souji-san. Te ves mejor que la última vez," dijo ella, sosteniendo su libro.

Por unos breves segundos, los ojos de Souji se ensombrecieron. "Ah, así me lo han dicho." Volvió a mirar a Soujiro. "¿Es un amigo tuyo?"

Shiori sonrió, asintiendo. "Hai. Seta-san, Okita Souji. Souji-san, Seta Soujiro. Llegó a Kioto hace no mucho tiempo."

Souji asintió, estrechando manos con el niño que le sonreía. "Encantado de conocerte, Soujiro-chan." Tomando un libro de poemas, Souji fue a pagar con los niños detrás de él. "Gomen ne, pero no puedo quedarme. Tengo que volver, pero fue agradable verte de nuevo, Shiori-chan, y también conocerte, Soujiro-chan."

Se despidieron de él, Shiori buscó en la bolsa la cantidad de dinero requerida para pagar. "Souji-san es amable. Es una lástima que él y Kenshin-san estén en bandos contrarios." Entregándole una cantidad de yenes al dueño de la tienda, ella y Soujiro tomaron sus libros antes de salir a la calle.

Sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con unos muy molestos Kenshin y Kaoru.

"¿Por qué se fueron así?" inquirió Kenshin. Se frustró aún más cuando Shiori y Soujiro se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a sonreír.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Kaoru impacientemente, con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos mientras que con un pie golpeaba el suelo.

Soujiro los miró con una brillante sonrisa, y un brillo divertido en sus ojos de zafiro. "Saben, ahora mismo ustedes dos tienen la misma expresión facial."

Shiori contuvo una risa sonora e histérica que burbujeaba en el fondo de su garganta mientras Kaoru y Kenshin parpadeaban confundidos, mirándose entre ellos simultáneamente antes de desviar sus cabezas con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No cambien de tema!" los regañó Kaoru, con un ligero sonrojo. Kenshin no mostró signos de bochorno, aunque Shiori pudo ver que se estaba incomodando.

"Gomen ne, pero realmente quería ir a una tienda de libros. No había estado allí por mucho tiempo. Pensé que nos vieron entrar..." Shiori dejó de hablar, tratando de parecer lo más triste que podía mientras ponía cara seria.

"Volvamos. Ya tenemos todo lo que vinimos a buscar," dijo Kenshin, agarrando las canastas de vegetales y cosas que habían comprado en los puestos y marchando entre la gente hacia la posada. Kaoru siguió a Soujiro y a Shiori, para que no se volvieran a alejar, tratando de evitar mirar la espalda del hitokiri.

¿Por qué se sentía tan atraída hacia él? La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero Kaoru no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué. Tal vez era por su aire misterioso que la había cautivado; a ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas misteriosas. Definitivamente no estaba empezando a gustar de él – aún siendo una persona más amable cuando estaba con niños – y definitivamente no se sentía atraída por él en lo más mínimo.

Una voz, en el fondo de su corazón, resopló y rió.

* * *

"¡Tadaima!" exclamó Shiori, entrando en la posada y encontrándose con Katsura. Él le sonrió y saludó, haciendo un gesto en la mano para que se acercara mientras Kenshin iba a dejar las verduras y otras cosas en la cocina.

"¿Y bien?"

"Definitivamente está afectado por ella."

"Sou ka, quizás debería hablar con esa chica..."

Shiori asintió, con su brillante sonrisa ahora en proporciones normales. "Debería, creo que ella podría hacerlo..."

"De todos modos, no te preocupes por ello. Ve a ayudar a Okami-san a preparar la cena."

Shiori asintió, corriendo hacia la cocina donde las mujeres estaban empezando a cocinar. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, sus ojos – normalmente abiertos e inocentes - - se entrecerraron.

A un lado estaba Kaoru, cortando cebollas con aquella misteriosa mujer mientras hablaban tranquilamente entre ellas.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_¿Honto?:_ ¿De verdad?

_Sou ka:_ Ya veo.

_Bokken:_ Espada de madera.

_Konnichiwa:_ Hola.

_Ecchi:_ Mañoso.

_¡Mou!:_ ¡Suficiente!

_Tadaima:_ Estoy de vuelta.


	5. Tomodachi

**Montse Vallejos Sala:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por el comentario! Me pone feliz que la historia sea de tu agrado! Acá va otro capítulo, disfrutalo :).

* * *

**_Capítulo V: Tomodachi_**

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Shiori empacó sus últimas cosas en la bolsa que colgaba de su caballo, todo mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a la recién llegada, quien le estaba ayudando a Kaoru a asegurar las cosas de Soujiro en su caballo.

Su nombre era Yukishiro Tomoe, por lo que había averiguado de Kaoru la noche anterior. El prometido de la joven había muerto y ahora ella no tenía un lugar adonde ir.

Parecía una historia muy plausible. Tan así, que Shiori sintió cierta simpatía por la mujer.

…¿Pero por qué se asustaba cuando Tomoe estaba cerca, y por qué el ki de la mujer se sacudía tan... furiosamente la mayoría del tiempo?

Era tranquilizador saber que Kenshin también desconfiaba un poco de ella, aunque en menor medida. Shiori negó con la cabeza algo irritada viendo al pelirrojo tratar de mirar despreocupadamente a Kaoru mientras ella le daba una conferencia a Soujiro sobre deambular sin supervisión, así como asegurarle de que al menos uno de los padres de ella estuviera siempre con él.

Shiori resopló por dentro ante la idea. Sus verdaderos padres habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, su padre de una enfermedad antes de que ella naciera y su madre al darla a luz. Nozaki Houko, la madre de Tomiko y la mujer que la crió, vivía en la mansión que Tomiko y Seiji tenían en Edo, donde la pareja esperaba su primer hijo.

Se preocupaban por ella mientras estaba fuera – lo cual era predecible - y Seiji probablemente la hubiera acompañado a Kioto por su seguridad y también para ver a su hermano, si no fuera por el hecho de que Tomiko amenazó con atarlo a una columna del dojo y golpearlo si trataba de irse y perderse parte del embarazo.

Tomiko era terrorífica cuando quería, más estando embarazada.

Fue así que había llegado sola a Kioto, para explicar la preocupación de los familiares a Katsura y asumiendo el trabajo relativamente fácil de asegurarse de que Kenshin no perdiera la cordura en su trabajo como hitokiri; se aseguraba de mantenerlo vivo para molestarlo con visitar a su familia en Edo cuando el Bakumatsu no Duran terminara.

Y ahora vivía en el campo, cerca de un lago donde muchos niños iban a jugar – lo cual le daba un poco de compañía de vez en cuando – mientras esperaba cartas de Katsura en las que le pedía que volviera a la ciudad por un tiempo cuando Kenshin parecía estar perdiendo el control; ella le recordaba su propósito y aliviaba su agitación interna, haciendo que notara a esa niña que lo llamaba 'Kenshin-san', a pesar de sus protestas con el honorífico.

Asegurarse de que Kenshin permaneciera cuerdo y actuar como una niñita ingenua; parecía un trabajo simple, ¿pero podría ayudarlo si de vez en cuando escuchaba fragmentos de planes enemigos, que las personas a veces considerarían idioteces, haciendo que se metiera en los asuntos del Ishin Shishi más de lo que le hubiera gustado?

"Ya están listos," dijo Kaoru, sacando a Shiori de sus reflexiones. Soujiro ya estaba sentado en su caballo, sonriendo con ojos divertidos, mientras Shiori salía de su trance. De repente, Shiori sintió que algo parecido al calor que subía por su cuello y de inmediato desvió la mirada de él. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

"Si no te importa, ¿podrías entregar esto de mi parte?" le preguntó Katsura, extendiéndole a Shiori una carta.

Mirando el nombre al que iba dirigida, sonrió con dulzura mientras decía, "Estoy segura de que Ikumatsu-san estará feliz de recibirla."

La sonrisa de Katsura se ensanchó.

"Cuídense y no se preocupen por mí," dijo Kaoru mientras le ayudaba a Shiori a subir a su caballo. "Asegúrate de que Sou-chan no se meta en problemas, ¿ne?"

Soujiro hizo una mueca, mostrándose ofendido pero con su eterna sonrisa. "¡Oye!"

Tomando las riendas, Shiori rió, asintiendo mientras se ponía en marcha con el caballo hacia su hogar.

"Cuídense el uno al otro," pudo escuchar que Kenshin le dijo, su cabeza se volvió mientras Iizuka y Tomoe lo miraban con sorpresa y confusión.

"¡Hai! ¡Ja'mata ne Kenshin-san! ¡Kaoru-san!" gritó Shiori antes de alejarse trotando de la posada junto a Soujiro.

* * *

El pequeño grupo se dispersó después de que Soujiro y Shiori se perdieran de vista, Kaoru suspiró mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hasta la habitación que Kenshin y ella compartían.

"Estarán bien. Deja de preocuparte."

Kaoru levantó la vista, mirando la figura de Kenshin que se alejaba. ¿Había dicho...? "¿Eh?"

"Que estarán bien. No te preocupes," repitió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Kaoru estaba furiosa por su falta de preocupación, ajena al hecho de que Tomoe y Katsura observaban la pequeña escena. "Él tiene diez años y ella sólo ocho. Encontrarse bandidos es algo común en la ruta Tokai-do hacia Otsu. ¡¿Cómo no preocuparme?! ¿¡No estás preocupado por Shiori-chan al menos!?"

Kenshin la miró por sobre su hombro, con ojos entrecerrados. "Claro que me preocupa, pero la niña no es estúpida y tampoco el niño, así que no veo necesario preocuparme por lo que pudiera suceder cuando la probabilidad de que suceda es nula." Luego se volvió y caminó.

Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada mientras apretaba los puños. Estaba tentada de ir corriendo y golpearlo en la cabeza, pero el sentido común hizo que se detuviera. En cambio, fue detrás de él diciendo, "¿Y si SUCEDE? ¡Aún hay una posibilidad!"

"No la hay."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No son estúpidos."

"¡Mou! ¡Ésa no es una razón!"

Katsura observaba mientras discutían –o ella discutía con él mientras Kenshin la miraba tranquilamente – caminando por el pasillo como si no sucediera nada extraño. Katsura en realidad esperaba ver si el impulso de la chica de ir a golpear a Kenshin en la cabeza se llevaría a cabo, pero quedó levemente decepcionado aunque impresionado por haberla visto reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Le habría gustado ver lo que Kenshin hubiera hecho si la joven lo golpeaba. "Sou ka..."

"¿Nani?" preguntó Tomoe, apartando la vista de la espalda de Kenshin para mirar a Katsura con curiosidad.

Él le restó importancia a su dicho, retirándose. "Nan demo nai."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Tomoe caminó en dirección opuesta hacia la habitación donde se hospedaba, ceñuda. Aquel hombre era el que robó su felicidad – había matado a su Kiyosato – y se merecía todo lo que le iba a pasar. A Kaoru no le importaría, pues no tendría un amor perdido con la muerte de Battousai. Si Kaoru estuviera enamorada de él, Tomoe podría haber cambiado sus planes – porque no quería que su venganza destruyera la felicidad de su nueva amiga como Battousai destruyó la suya; además, no quería convertirse en alguien como él – pero la chica le había dicho que él no le gustaba, que la tenía cautiva.

Todo saldría bien; encontraría su debilidad, se lo comunicaría al Yaminobu y finalmente la muerte de Kiyosato sería vengada tal y como lo había planeado. Nada podía salir mal.

Pero una vocecita en su interior le decía lo contrario.

* * *

Lago Biwa, Mayo de 1864

"Aquí estamos," dijo Shiori, tirando de las riendas y evitando que el caballo siguiera corriendo una vez que atravesaron un gran bosque hacia un área apartada. Había un enorme lago, el agua relucía como zafiros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un camino de tierra al lado, la orilla estaba cubierta con una exuberante hierba verde y algunos árboles. Al otro lado del camino había una pequeña casa, lo suficientemente grande como para dos o tres personas.

Soujiro parpadeó, notando la ausencia de gente. "¿Cómo es que no hay gente aquí?"

"Soy la única que vive aquí. La casa más próxima está a menos de una hora de camino," dijo Shiori mientras ataba a los caballo a un árbol, descargando sus cosas y arrastrándolas hasta la casa. Soujiro la siguió, muy confundido. "Te mentí, no vivo con mi familia. Ellos están en Edo."

"¿Entonces por qué estás en Kioto? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?" preguntó Soujiro, llevando más cosas.

"Es una larga historia..."

Soujiro acomodó el último equipaje, y se sentó sobre una almohada que estaba en el piso de tatami. "Tenemos tiempo de sobra."

Tosiendo incómoda, Shiori se sentó sobre su propia almohada, deseando que sus músculos se relajaran del largo viaje por la montaña mientras lo miraba. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo? Ni siquiera estoy segura de si debo contarte."

Asintiendo, Soujiro le dirigió una sonrisa que la desarmó e hizo que perdiera la concentración por un momento. "Cuéntame. Si así lo quieres, no le diré a nadie."

Suspirando, Shiori asintió, frotándose las sienes mientras miraba el sol poniéndose a través de la ventana. El color naranja intenso se reflejó en su cabello, haciendo que brillara como el de Kenshin – aunque era anaranjado y no rojo sangre como el del muchacho -. "Está bien, Te contaré."

Soujiro sonrió y ella empezó a hablar; él escuchaba con atención mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente de la vista, sólo para ser reemplazado por la brillante luna, que con sus luces plateadas proyectaba su resplandor sobre la pequeña vivienda y hacía que el lago brillara como un montón de diamantes.

* * *

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Con el pelo mojado por la cubeta de agua que se había echado encima después de su último asesinato, Kenshin se sentó en su habitual puesto frente a la ventana, evitando mirar a la chica que dormía contenta en el futón.

Una sonrisa muy extraña se formó en sus labios mientras intentaba apartar esos pensamientos plagados de sangre de su cabeza, para pasar a un tema más interesante; Kaoru.

La chica era muy voluntariosa –cosa rara – además de interesante. Ella no era como las otras chicas de la posada que se acurrucaban de miedo o se alejaban de un salto de los avances que hacían sus compañeros borrachos. Ella, en cambio – para su sorpresa – explotaba indignada. Su temperamento era también bastante impresionante, como había visto durante la cena dos horas atrás.

Los hombres estuvieron más borrachos de lo normal y Kaoru les había estado sirviendo. Siendo una chica joven y atractiva – aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ya que Iizuka no lo dejaría en paz – había recibido varios comentarios lascivos e insinuantes. Kaoru los ignoró, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de la furia que hervía en ella y de la que él se había dado cuenta.

Cuando uno de los hombres se molestó por su desinterés y se puso agresivo, una extraña sensación de querer romperle el cuello a ese hombre y proteger a Kaoru había corrido por sus venas. Por qué se había enojado tanto era algo que ni él sabía, pero incluso antes de ponerse de pie ella ya había arreglado el problema.

Tan pronto como el hombre le agarró el brazo, ella lo miró con ojos desafiantes, pidiéndole con tranquilidad que la dejara ir. El borracho y los que estaban con él se rieron, y el hombre la jaló bruscamente del brazo para acercarla a él. Le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad no desenvainar la katana para matar a ese bastardo, pero Kenshin se sintió aliviado y nada sorprendido cuando la chica le asestó al hombre una patada rápida en sus partes nobles.

Realmente no se había esperado que hiciera mucho daño, ya que Kaoru era pequeña – más que él, de hecho – mientras que el hombre era alto y fornido. Por primera vez, Kenshin había subestimado a alguien, ya que las patadas de las chicas eran muy dañinas. El hombre la había soltado al instante que echaba maldiciones, sosteniéndose la entrepierna mientras le lanzaba miradas filosas a Kaoru, quien se las devolvió desafiante.

"¡Ni creas que no voy a contraatacar si intentas algo!" declaró ella – tanto para el hombre como para su grupo – antes de salir resoplando de la habitación. El hombre le había dirigido una mirada a sus amigos y estos fueron tras ella, pero eso era lo máximo que Kenshin podía soportar.

De más está decir que aquellos 15 hombres iban a estar fuera de acción durante mucho tiempo.

Así que cuando caminó por los pasillos en busca de la tranquilidad – o lo que él pensaba que era tranquilidad – de su habitación, había escuchado a Kaoru gritar desde el interior, y vio la sombra de la chica levantando sus manos con disgusto a través de la puerta de papel mientras ella continuaba con sus quejas que duraron un cuarto de hora, atrayendo las miradas de los hombres sobrios que pasaban. Bastaba una mirada de él para que salieran corriendo a toda prisa.

Cuando se calmó – o eso parecía, ya que había dejado de gritar improperios que una mujer no debiera saber – él entró, esperando encontrar un tiempo de sosiego antes de su asignación, pero desafortunadamente, se repitió la misma situación de hacía un tiempo atrás.

Ella estaba en pleno proceso de cambiarse la yukata, sólo que él había visto MUCHO más que su parte superior esta vez. ¿Podría alguien culparlo por mirar su cuerpo de la manera en que lo había hecho? Era un hombre al fin y al cabo, y cuando un hombre ve en ese estado a una chica linda como Kaoru, tiende a mirarla de esa manera por un momento.

Desafortunadamente para él, Kaoru recuperó sus sentidos más rápido que él y agarró lo que sea que pudiera estar a su alcance en el cuarto para arrojárselo, haciéndolo con velocidad y precisión asombrosas mientras le gritaba las maldiciones más viles que se le ocurrían, agregando algunas nuevas a la propia colección de maldiciones de Kenshin.

Ni siquiera él, Hitokiri Battousai – el asesino de las sombras más invencible del clan Choshu – pudo escapar de la habitación sin recibir unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza con libros sacados de la nada. Ahora se arrepentía de tener esas ENORMES y PESADAS cosas en sus aposentos, ya que ahora podían servir para otros propósitos además de ser algo contra lo que apoyarse para dormir.

Eso había sido hacía unas cuantas horas. Después de huir de esa habitación se había ido a cumplir su misión, diciéndose a sí mismo que se disculparía cuando regresara. Por desgracia – o por suerte, dependiendo de lo que hubiera sucedido con ella despierta – ella estaba dormida cuando el joven volvió dos horas después, y había estado refunfuñando algo en sueños mientras él permanecía callado y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mirándola de nuevo, Kenshin dejó que sus músculos se relajaran mientras contemplaba su figura durmiente, su rostro lucía pacífico mientras la miraba gruñir y murmuras cosas inaudibles antes de darse la vuelta entre las sábanas. ¿Con qué estaba soñando?

La curiosidad le ganó, haciendo que se arrodillara cerca de ella y tratara de escucharla, pero frunció el ceño al no poder oír lo que ella estaba murmurando. Acercándose más de rodillas junto al futón y con la oreja hacia adelante, trató nuevamente de escucharla.

_::¡PAFFF!::_

Bueno, había visto venir esa mano, pero dejó que lo golpeara de todos modos, para que ella no se despertara si él la agarraba del brazo.

Kenshin maldijo por dentro, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. ¡Hasta dormida esa chica era fuerte!

Fue entonces que pudo escuchar lo que estaba musitando.

"Kenshin...no baka"

La confusión y un repentino nerviosismo atravesaron a Kenshin mientras regresaba a su lugar cerca de la ventana, aunque sus anonadados ojos seguían fijos en Kaoru. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con él? ¿Por qué soñaría con él? Es más, ¿por qué esos nervios repentinos ante tal hecho?

"Baka..."

Kenshin dejó que sus labios se curvaran en otra sonrisa. Hasta en sus sueños ella lo llamaba constantemente baka.

Fue entonces que apareció una expresión en su rostro que lo desconcertó; una misteriosa sonrisa similar a la de Soujiro. Se ensanchaba mientras murmuraba, "Kenshin no baka... baka ahou..."

Una vez más, Kaoru logró confundir a Kenshin sin saberlo. Ahora sí que quería saber qué estaba soñando. Acomodándose para recostarse contra la pila de libros, suspiró. La chica era extraña.

Era molesta, impetuosa y marimacho...

... pero era bonita, inocente – a su manera – y amable.

¿Quién dijo que las mujeres enérgicas debían ser mal vistas? Eso sólo sumaba a su carácter y lo atraía cada vez más.

¿Cuándo no le había gustado una persona con esas mismas características? Ciertamente, no iba a comenzar ahora.

Los ojos cerrados de Kenshin se abrieron de golpe ante ese último pensamiento. Empezaba a gustarle la chica –lo cual estaba bien, podía lidiar con eso – pero luego empezó a buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que ahora rondaba por su mente. ¿En qué sentido le gustaba ella? No era posible que le gustara más que como una compañera... una amiga.

El concepto de amigo era nuevo para él, ya que para empezar nunca los tuvo. Siempre había sido un lobo solitario, un muchacho inteligente que creció más rápido que los demás para ayudar en el campo o en la casa cuando esos trabajos eran demasiado para su enferma madre y su sobrecargada hermana. Habían estado recluidos la mayor parte del tiempo, alejados de las personas y de las cosas de la vida cotidiana. Nunca había hecho amigos, pero a Kenshin no le importaba; sus hermanos siempre habían tratado de compensar eso, y eso lo había mantenido relativamente feliz.

Él – ahora que lo pensaba – siempre había deseado tener un amigo, y con eso sentirse normal. Siempre había querido ser un chico normal que suplicara y protestara a sus padres para dejarlo salir a jugar son sus amigos, sin importar cuánto lo hubiera negado.

¿Podría tener una amiga en Kaoru?

Su conciencia respondió vengativa, _¿Te mereces un amigo?_

_Kenshin hizo una mueca interior, mirando distraídamente sus manos. __No lo merecía. __Había elegido matar – sin importar lo sucias que fueran sus víctimas – y mancharse deliberadamente las manos con sangre que todavía podía ver en ellas._

_Nunca podría – y nunca lo haría – dejar que alguien se contaminara por él; especialmente si ese alguien era Kaoru._

_Él la trataría de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora._

… _¿Pero le dolería el corazón como en ese momento cada vez que lo hiciera?_

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Tomodachi:_ Amigo.

_Ja'mata ne:_ Nos vemos.

_¿Nani?:_ ¿Qué?

_Nan demo nai:_ No es nada.

_Ahou:_ Idiota.


	6. El hombre detrás de la máscara

**_Capítulo VI: El hombre detrás de la máscara_**

Lago Biwa, Mayo de 1864

El agradable sonido del canto de los pájaros invadía los oídos de Soujiro mientras se sentaba, por fin la espalda no le dolía y se levantó de su futón para vestirse.

Nunca había sentido tanta paz. Nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Recordaba que antes temía despertarse por las mañanas, con el cuerpo dolorido por las palizas de la noche anterior. Empeoraba cuando lo golpeaban durante el día por cosas que nunca había hecho, pero con su persistente sonrisa allí.

Ahora, sin embargo, Soujiro percibió que sonreía sin tener que la necesidad de hacerlo. La atmósfera tranquila y pacífica que lo rodeaba parecía tener cierto efecto en él.

Mirando a su lado, vio que Shiori seguía durmiendo. En silencio, para no despertarla temprano y ganarse su ira eterna – como había sucedido días atrás - Soujiro salió de la habitación que usaban como dormitorio, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Esa niña estaba llena de sorpresas. Era aterradora cuando se enojaba, aún más que Kaoru, quien lo mataría si supiera que él había pensado eso.

Sin embargo, esta vez Shiori no se enojaría, ya que él prepararía el desayuno. Kaoru le había enseñado a cocinar un poco durante su estadía en la posada. La sorprendería cuando fuera a despertarla.

* * *

Shiori se despertó con el distintivo olor a humo. Un olor familiar que nunca dejaba de asustarla.

Se despertó de un momento a otro, saltó de su futón, se puso el haori sobre su gi y corrió hacia la cocina de donde parecía que venía el humo.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la cocina, cayó al piso con una enorme gota de sudor.

Allí estaba Soujiro, tosiendo por el denso humo y divagando por la habitación mientras abría las ventanas. "En nombre de Kami-sama, ¡¿qué sucedió?!"

Soujiro se rascó la cabeza, riendo tímidamente mientras decía, "Traté de hacer el desayuno, pero la comida se quemó."

Shiori levantó una ceja. "¿Y por qué no abriste las ventanas antes?" No debería haberse llenado de tanto humo con las ventanas abiertas de antemano.

"No pude encontrarlas por el humo."

::¡PUM!::

Soujiro parpadeó, ahora inhalando el aire fresco que circulaba por la casa mientras se acercaba a Shiori, quien había caído para atrás con otra gran gota en la cabeza. "¿Takarashiro-san?"

Incorporándose y sobándose la cabeza – como si le doliera - Shiori fue a ver si podía salvar algo de lo cocinado. "Nos haré algo de comer, tú ve a lavarte. Hueles a humo." Cuando él asintió y dejó el cuarto, Shiori miró a su alrededor y lo llamó, "Y no vuelvas a tratar de hacer el desayuno otra vez."

Soujiro sólo rió nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo para deshacerse del olor a desayuno quemado y reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho mal. Estaba tan seguro de haber seguido las instrucciones de Kaoru hasta el último detalle...

* * *

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Kaoru apartó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido mientras ella y Tomoe se cruzaban con Kenshin en el pasillo, aún de mal humor. Tomoe se divertía de alguna manera, observando cómo su nueva amiga le hacía el vacío a Battousai de la manera más fría que había visto. Si fuera un poco más fría... ¿podría provocarle congelamiento? La chica le dio al término un nuevo significado.

Kenshin ignoró la indiferencia, pero por dentro se estaba volviendo loco. Con cualquier otra persona probablemente se hubiera aguantado, ¡pero la manera en que esta chica lo evitaba lo estaba enloqueciendo!

Normalmente, la gente sólo pretendía que uno no estaba allí, haciendo su vida normal, pero no Kaoru. Ella en realidad percibía su presencia y le recordaba a cada momento que ella no hablaría con él y que estaba furiosa por lo que le había hecho. ¿Cuándo se detendría para al MENOS dejar que él INTENTARA disculparse con ella?

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios antes de dar vuelta la esquina. Kaoru no era una mujer común y ESO era algo bueno.

* * *

"¡Mou!" exclamó Kaoru, una vez que estuvo segura de que él no escucharía. Había visto esa sonrisita en los labios y eso no hizo más que enfurecerla. "¡Ese baka insufrible!"

Una sonrisa apareció en los rasgos plácidos de Tomoe.

"¡No puedo creerlo! Él entra... y en realidad SE PONE A MIRAR... ni siquiera... ¡Mou! ¡Tonto!" exclamaba, con frases cortas e inacabadas sólo entendidas por la mujer mayor – a quien le había contado lo sucedido – sin decirlo.

Kaoru entró zapateando en la cocina con Tomoe aun escuchándola, con una extraña expresión de diversión en su rostro mientras Kaoru seguía maldiciendo. Cada maldición dirigida al molesto pelirrojo. "Podría al menos DISCULPARSE."

"Tienes razón, Kaoru-chan. Himura-san debería pedir disculpas," dijo Tomoe, frunciendo el ceño interiormente. Él no merecía ser llamado con honoríficos, especialmente viniendo de ella. Había arruinado su felicidad, pero tendría que soportarlo hasta terminar su misión. Podía maldecir su nombre en todos los recovecos de su mente hasta que Kiyosato fuera vengado... hasta que ése que había arruinado su felicidad se fuera.

Entonces, tal vez esa sensación de hundimiento se iría.

* * *

Lago Biwa, Mayo de 1864

"¡Shiori-chan!"

Shiori levantó la vista de su libro, mirando hacia la puerta donde cinco niños – tres niñas y dos varones – entraron corriendo. Los niños llevaban cañas de pescar mientras que las niñas cargaban libros y algo de comida.

"Vamos a pescar al lago, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó al niña que llevaba la canasta con comida. "¡Tenemos más que suficiente!"

"Arigatou, demo, Seta-san ya fue a pescar, Haruka-chan."

Haruka ladeó la cabeza, enarcando una ceja. "¿Te refieres al chico lindo silbando cerca del lago?"

Esta vez Shiori levantó una ceja. "¿Estaba sonriendo?" Haruka asintió. "Sí, ése es Seta-san."

La niña a la derecha de Haruka miró a Shiori. "¿Te fuiste y conseguiste un novio sin decírnoslo? ¡Creía que éramos tus amigos!"

Shiori dio un gemido ahogado. "¡Misa-chan, NO conseguí un novio! ¡Sólo tengo ocho, sabes! ¡Aunque sea madura para mi edad sigo siendo muy joven para eso!"

Uno de los niños asintió con confianza. "¡Además, ella será mi novia cuando crezca!"

La tercera niña – y la más pequeña – rodó los ojos. "No apostaría ni mi último yen en ello, Hachiro-san."

"¡Estás celosa, Kana-chan!" se burló el niño al lado de Hachiro, quien asentía con el ego inflado.

Haruka, Kana, Misa y Shiori estallaron en risas. "¡Ya quisieras! ¡Jamás me sentiría celosa por Hachiro, Seiki! Además, estoy con Shiori-chan; ¡somos demasiado jóvenes para novios!" exclamó Kana.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Soujiro, entrando a la casa con su gran captura agitándose dentro de una cubeta de madera. Soujiro ladeó la cabeza mientras uno de los niños lo fulminaba con la mirada y los demás volvían a reír. "¿Nani?"

"Nada," rió Shiori, tomando la cubeta. "Ellos son Haruka, Kana, Misa, y Seiki," dijo, apuntando a los que se reían. "Él es Hachiro. Son mis amigos. Empezaré a preparar la cena."

"¡Te ayudaremos!" dijeron Haruka y Kana, riendo mientras seguían a Shiori hasta la cocina.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Soujiro, sentándose cerca de Seiki.

"De nada," rió Misa, observando cómo Hachiro miraba intensamente a Soujiro. Luego empezó a reír a carcajadas junto a Seiki cuando Hachiro resopló molesto por algo y le dirigió a Soujiro una mirada fría – su desordenado cabello color castaño la cubría un poco – que sólo se volvió más furiosa cuando Soujiro le sonrió.

Misa podía oler los problemas que se avecinaban.

* * *

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Kaoru evitó a Kenshin en lo que parecía ser la milésima vez en el día, dándole la espalda mientras miraba al frustrado hitokiri en la cena. Con los ojos entrecerrados viéndola dejar el comedor, Kenshin se puso de pie tan pronto ella se fue, ignorando las preguntas curiosas y divertidas de Iizuka. No había manera de dejarla ir esta vez sin al menos HABLAR.

Se acercó a la puerta de shoji, apoyando el oído para saber si era seguro entrar, y decidiendo que lo era al no escuchar sonidos de ropa y murmullos. Deslizando la puerta con mirada molesta, esperó a que Kaoru se diera la vuelta y se apoyó contra el shoji con los brazos cruzados.

Arrodillada frente a una mesa donde yacía su kimono andrajoso, Kaoru miró por sobre su hombro y le lanzó una mirada capaz de matar a alguien antes de volver a prestar atención a lo que hacía.

Él sólo se quedó allí, apoyado contra la puerta y con los ojos entrecerrados mirando su espalda tensa, esperando que ella rompiera el silencio.

Minutos después, lo hizo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" siseó ella, dejando sus cosas de costura pero sin voltearse para mirarlo.

"Tenemos que hablar."

"No tenemos nada que hablar."

"Sí."

"Que no."

Kenshin se frotó la cabeza, molesto con ese juego. "Me disculpo."

Ella se tensó, como si fuera a responderle algo, pero se relajó cuando sus palabras llegaron a ella. Se dio la vuelta, levantó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza mientras preguntaba, "¿Nani?"

Kenshin la miró, incómodo por tener que repetir esas palabras mientras ella lo miraba de esa manera. "Me disculpo, no debí haber hecho lo que hice."

Kaoru abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. ¿Acababa de disculparse – con ella, de entre todas las personas – y se estaba poniendo nervioso por ella? Una rara sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kaoru. Esto sería divertido. "Disculpas aceptadas entonces, Kenshin." Su sonrisa era casi terrorífica.

Kenshin la vio y levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía ese brillo malvado en los ojos? De verdad lo estaba poniendo incómodo y él odiaba sentirse así. "¿Por qué sonríes así?"

Kaoru fingió inocencia. "¿Así cómo?"

Kenshin la fulminó con la mirada. "Así."

Kaoru parpadeó, volteando su cabeza pero con esa sonrisa persistiendo "No sé de lo que me estás hablando."

Kenshin frunció el ceño y dio un paso amenazador. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con ello? ¿Admitiendo que su mirada y su sonrisa lo asustaban? "Detente."

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y lo miró con inocencia, aunque con su mirada aún divertida y pícara. "¿Detenerme con qué?"

Kenshin frunció aún más el ceño, avanzando para quedar frente a ella. Ella simplemente lo miraba, con esa misma mirada inocente, aunque algo tensa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ojos que pasaron de ser amatistas opacos para brillar con intensidad ambarina, mirada con la que estaba muy familiarizada, pero que le hacía ver parte de su alma.

Debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que ella había visto al ver sus ojos ensanchados, ya que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se acomodó junto a la ventana, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Kaoru permaneció confundida por unos breves instantes. Había visto demasiadas emociones en un solo segundo y su cerebro todavía trataba de clasificarlas a todas. Molestia, ira... lo esperado, pero no las que su cerebro estaba detectando ahora... admiración, envidia. Había otras más que no podía describir, pero Kaoru las hizo a un lado. ¿Por qué la admiraría o envidiaría? No tenía sentido.

A eso le siguió un incómodo y tenso silencio...

... pero no por mucho tiempo.

"¿Kenshin?" lo llamó con tranquilidad, mirando al asesino.

Él se volteó ligeramente, arqueando una ceja pero sin intención de hablar.

"Quiero ir a tomar algo a la taberna cercana..." empezó, mirándolo por si había alguna reacción.

"Te acompañaré," dijo él sin pestañear, volviendo a prestar atención a las estrellas. "Dime cuándo quieres salir."

"Hai," dijo Kaoru, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación para informarle a Okami que salía, dejando por un momento a Kenshin solo con sus pensamientos. No quería dejarla ir con alguno de sus camaradas; eran ratas viscosas que esperaban obtener presas frescas como ella.

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, incorporándose y colocándose el daisho en la faja de su hakama. ¿Por qué le importaba? No debería, ¿pero por qué tenía la sensación de que algo malo le sucedería esta noche si él no iba?

* * *

"Okami-san, saldré por un momento," dijo Kaoru, asomando la cabeza en la cocina donde Okami estaba ordenando los últimos platos.

"¿Quién irá contigo?" quiso saber ella, sin mirarla mientras guardaba un tazón en uno de los armarios.

Kaoru tosió un poco. "Kenshin."

Okami se volvió hacia Kaoru, cerrando el armario con una ceja arqueada. "¿Lo llamas por su nombre?"

Kaoru se encogió de hombros. "Siempre lo llamo Kenshin y a él no parece importarle."

Okami asintió, mientras agarraba un paraguas y se lo entregaba. "Empezó a llover, así que llévate esto."

Kaoru asintió, girando para irse cuando Okami posó una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Okami-san?"

"Sabes, Kaoru," empezó, mientras caminaba con ella por el pasillo. "Eres como una rosa. Tienes tus espinas, pero sigues siendo hermosa con ellas." Ignorando la mirada confusa de Kaoru, balbuceó. "Creo que una rosa se ve mejor bajo la lluvia, ¿no crees?"

Kaoru asintió lentamente, preguntándose si Okami había tomado mucho sake.

Caminando mientras la chica se detenía frente a la habitación de Kenshin, Okami dijo por sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer en la esquina, "Las rosas son hermosas en la lluvia, aún si la lluvia es roja."

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza, y se quedó así por un momento con el paraguas en las manos. Qué mujer extraña. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

No notó que Kenshin había abierto la puerta, con su propio paraguas en la mano. "Vámonos."

Parpadeando confundida, Kaoru simplemente asintió aturdida y fue detrás de él.

* * *

Lago Biwa, Mayo de 1864

"¿Me perdí de algo hoy, Takarashiro-san?" preguntó Soujiro. Era tarde, pero las linternas seguían encendidas con ambos leyendo sus respectivos libros.

Mirando por encima del suyo, Shiori negó con la cabeza. "Iie. Mis amigos son un poco raros."

"Sou ka... Hachiro-san parecía no gustar de mí."

"Está celoso," dijo Shiori sin pensar.

Soujiro parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. "¿Naze?"

Shiori sacudió su cabeza, cambiando de tema mientras decía, "¿Cómo estarán Kenshin-san y Kaoru-san?"

Soujiro se encogió de hombros, apartando también el tema anterior. "Supongo que están bien, aunque Kaoru-san probablemente lo habrá golpeado al menos una vez."

Shiori resopló detrás de su libro. "Sí, seguramente le está gritando mientras Kenshin-san sigue tan sereno como siempre."

* * *

Kioto, Mayo de 1864

Lentamente, el silencio hacía mella en los nervios de Kaoru mientras estaba sentada frente a Kenshin, sorbiendo su sake de tanto en tanto. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de la posada – lo cual le pareció bueno, ya que había estado pensando en el extraño comentario de Okami sobre las rosas – pero ahora le estaba molestando.

No era como si tuviera algo de qué hablar – aunque Kami-sama sabía que tenía un millón de preguntas sin respuesta – pero no le parecía correcto hacerlo, ya que más que nada quería preguntarle cosas personales.

Por suerte, Kenshin rompió el silencio. "Estás tranquila."

Kaoru levantó la vista, arqueando las cejas. "¿Eh?"

Kenshin también la miró, y sus miradas se encontraron. "Generalmente no estás tan tranquila."

Una pequeña parte de ella le dijo que había sido insultada, pero afortunadamente - para Kenshin al menos – lo ignoró. "Tengo cosas en la cabeza."

"Ellos estarán bien."

"Ya no preocupan tanto Sou-chan y Shiori-chan."

Kenshin levantó las cejas. "¿Entonces qué?"

Kaoru se removió por un momento, desviando los ojos. ¿Por qué la mirada de ese hombre hacía que se sintiera tan tímida? La timidez no era algo que le gustaba sentir; ni un poco. "¿Lo disfrutas?"

Kenshin arqueó más las cejas. "¿Nani?" Ella le dirigió una mirada aguda. "Oh," dijo él, sirviéndose más sake y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago. Apenas registró el hecho de que ya no sabía más a sangre.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

Kenshin miró su copa. "Iie, demo, estoy peleando por una nueva era donde la gente pueda vivir en paz, así que lo soportaré."

Kaoru parpadeó, sorprendida. "Demo... ¿qué hay de ti?"

Las cejas de Kenshin se elevaban cada vez más. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Kaoru también miró su copa de sake, girándola. "¿No te afecta la sangre?"

Kenshin miró hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza. "No me importa, sabiendo que estoy ayudando a dar a luz a una era pacífica donde la opresión al débil se detendrá."

"Ya veo..." murmuró Kaoru, "... pero no le veo lo correcto de traer una nueva era a costa de la cordura de alguien."

"¿Por qué te importa?" quiso saber Kenshin, sinceramente curioso.

"Me importa porque es mi naturaleza..." empezó Kaoru, "... pero me importas porque veo que eres infeliz." Después de decir eso bajó la cabeza, para que él no pudiera ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

Kenshin dejó su botella de sake, permitiéndose manifestar su sorpresa... parpadeando múltiples veces mientras observaba la cabeza de Kaoru. Molesto por no poder verle la cara, tosió ligeramente antes de tomar vacilante con su mano la de la chica, que yacía en medio de la mesa.

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces cuando sintió la calidez de su mano, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. La cabeza de Kenshin estaba ligeramente baja, de modo que sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos pero su rostro seguía visible, con sus rasgos estoicos.

Sus dedos acariciaron la mano de la joven, sosteniéndola como si fuera una estatua de cristal que pudiera romperse si la agarraba con rudeza. Las callos en sus manos por pelear con su daisho eran dolorosamente obvios en el dorso de su mano, la áspera piel rozando la suya lisa cuando él la agarró con un poco más de firmeza.

"No deberías..." comenzó, con voz baja pero careciendo del tono feroz al que ella se había acostumbrado durante su estancia en la posada. "No deberías molestarte en preocuparte por alguien como yo..."

"Debería," replicó ella firmemente, colocando su otra mano sobre la de él. "Sé que hay alguien a quien Shiori-chan puede ver en tu interior, quizás es tu yo verdadero debajo de esa fachada que impones." Sintió que él se tensaba un poco, dándole a entender que había dado justo en el blanco. "No estoy segura de tener razón... pero puedo ver que les escondes cosas a todos... al verdadero Kenshin, tal vez."

Un silencio ensordecedor los atravesó por unos momentos, los únicos sonidos de la taberna eran los provenientes de la cocina.

"Quiero preguntarte una última cosa," dijo ella después de un rato. Levantó el rostro para poder ver sus asombrados ojos ambarinos y preguntó, "Recuerdo que Shiori-chan una vez dijo que no matabas por el placer de ver sangre; que nunca matarías ni pelearías con un oponente desarmado. Si la situación fuera diferente y tuviera una katana conmigo ahora – si te desafiara - ¿me matarías?"

Por un momento, Kenshin no pudo pensar. Todo lo que pasaba por su mente era cómo esa chica se las había arreglado para derribar tan fácilmente las barreras que él mismo había levantado para con los demás. ¿Cómo había visto lo que nadie, salvo la molesta niña – de quien él todavía no había descubierto cómo pudo ver a través de él - vio?

Su cerebro empezó a funcionar ante esa última pregunta. ¿Podría matarla? Si la situación fuera diferente, ¿podría matar a esa chica tan fastidiosa?

Deslizando su mano de su agarre, Kaoru se levantó, tomando su paraguas y esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo. Él la imitó en silencio, todavía pensando en su pregunta. "Cuando tengas una respuesta... me gustaría escucharla," fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir. Kenshin la siguió después de pagar, pero no se molestó en abrir su paraguas.

La lluvia se agolpó sobre él, cayendo más fuerte que antes. Los vientos también eran implacables, sacudiendo sus cabellos contra su rostro. No obstante, todo parecía desaparecer a medida que entrecerraba sus ojos, observando el oscuro callejón por el que pasaban. Era el mismo lugar en el que había encontrado a Soujiro y a Kaoru.

Kaoru también notó algo porque se detuvo, mirando también hacia el callejón. Iba a decir algo cuando notó la mirada de advertencia que Kenshin le dirigió, diciéndole en silencio que se callara. Sus manos se movieron hacia la empuñadura de su katana, mirando el callejón, y cerrando sus ojos mientras se concentraba.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se cerraron unas cadenas salieron de la nada, Kenshin reaccionó un poco lento pero levantó un brazo para no dejar que la cadena se enrollara alrededor de su cuello y lo estrangulara. La otra estaba alrededor de su mano que tenía su katana a medio sacar, evitando que pudiera sacarla totalmente de su vaina.

Kaoru ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar su nombre, ya que alguien más la atrapó; el paraguas cayó de sus manos mientras un enorme brazo sujetaba los suyos, y la otra mano cubría su boca para ahogar sus gritos mientras la llevaba hacia algún oscuro callejón lejos de donde Kenshin estaba.

Con la mano todavía en su boca, el hombre la empujó bruscamente contra un muro para mantenerla quieta y la agarró con fuerza mientras otro la amordazaba. Una vez que el hombre se acercó lo suficiente como para que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro, los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon al reconocerlo.

Era el hombre de los Ishin Shishi al que había pateado, su rostro repugnante era un amargo recordatorio de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Estaba sonriendo, con sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kaoru se retorció implacablemente para escapar del alcance del hombre, pero maldijo en voz alta – tanto como podía con su mordaza – al ver que no podía, mientras el otro sujeto le sostenía los brazos detrás de su espalda. Ella pateó – ya que sus pies estaban libres – tratando de alejar a ese asqueroso pervertido, pero él simplemente agarró sus piernas con una mano, sonriendo mientras el horror se apoderaba de Kaoru.

Una mano grande y áspera se deslizó por la falda de su kimono, la prenda se abría lentamente mientras la mano subía por su pierna.

Kaoru se retorcía sobre el suelo, pero sus movimientos sólo abrían más su falda, maldiciendo tan fuerte como podía a pesar de la mordaza y tratando de luchar contra el agarre del hombre.

Sus dedos callosos se deslizaron dentro de ella y la joven gimió levemente, reprimiendo el grito que quería dar. Su mente se tambaleaba en un intento desesperado por ignorar las sensaciones que el hombre le suministraba, con su aterradora carcajada de placer enviándole una ola de ira y placer no deseado.

Sus ojos furiosos se encontraron brevemente con los del hombre antes de que éste le sonriera maliciosamente, para luego bajar la cabeza y saborearla.

Kaoru gritó tanto como pudo, tratando de luchar aún más vigorosamente.

El otro hombre que sostenía los brazos de Kaoru sólo reía, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por los pliegues de su kimono y la tocaba. Canturreó a su oído, "Te estamos haciendo un favor... nos agradecerás después..." antes de apretarla ligeramente.

Kaoru gritaba, luchando mientras su cuerpo era violado, mientras la lengua invasora de ese hombre se entrometía debajo de ella. Gritó y gritó, llorando de agonía y de placer no deseado sin obtener respuesta y estimulando aún más el hambre de sus asaltantes.

Pero luego el hombre frente a ella cayó contra el suelo. El que estaba detrás de ella detuvo sus propios manoseos, aunque su mano seguía dentro de su kimono. Levantando la vista, sus aliviados ojos zafiro se encontraron con unos de furioso color oro.

Kaoru nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Kenshin, aún si éste estaba enfurecido.

* * *

El joven colérico miró al hombre tembloroso detrás de Kaoru, la furia se dibujaba en todas las facciones del asesino mientras observaba su mano entre los pliegues del kimono de la chica. Ella seguía luchando pero el otro seguía agarrándola con fuerza, sin sacar la mano de donde la tenía.

La furia de Kenshin incrementaba cada vez más. Se atrevieron a... ese idiota estaba invadiéndola de la manera más vil posible...la estaba tocando donde obviamente no debía... y Kaoru, entre la ira y el alivio por verlo... el control de Kenshin se perdió cuando escuchó pasos adelante, el hombre había soltado a Kaoru y retrocedía rápidamente.

Nunca en su vida Kenshin había querido matar a alguien como en ese momento, y derramar sangre por placer. Parte de él sabía que estaba mal pensar en eso, pero su juicio estaba siendo nublado por una incontrolable ira. Se habían atrevido a intentar profanar a Kaoru – de una manera tan repugnante – quien temblaba en un intento por cubrirse.

De un instante a otro el hombre estaba corriendo por su vida, con Kenshin pisándole los talones con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad. El idiota agarró la katana que llevaba y logró desenfundarla, enfrentando a Kenshin y cargando de manera torpe y desesperada para salvar su trasero.

Kenshin resopló por dentro; era de lo más fácil matar a ese bastardo.

Esquivó el patético ataque del hombre con facilidad, y su espada se encontró de frente con el cráneo del hombre mientras la sangre se salpicaba a medida que la hoja atravesaba el cuerpo del desgraciado – tiñendo el gi y la hakama de Kenshin – y su rostro se manchaba con el líquido rojo; le dio a la katana un último empujón, y las mitades del cuerpo del hombre cayeron a sus lados.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que había hecho, el grito de Kaoru llenó el aire, llamando nuevamente la atención de Kenshin mientras corría hacia ella.

* * *

" ¡Aléjate!" chilló Kaoru, retrocediendo contra una pared mientras el pervertido herido, aunque no muerto, trataba nuevamente de ir hacia ella. Buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de bokken, su rostro se iluminó al ver una escoba cerca. Después de romper una parte y balancearla para probarla, cargo contra el sonriente hombre, quien sabía que ella no sería capaz de golpearlo muy fuerte.

La sonrisa abandonó su rostro cuando ella le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, para inmediatamente saltar y golpearlo con la punta de su improvisado bokken en su garganta, haciendo que se ahogara al caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Kaoru aterrizó de pie con su bokken extendido, lista para algún ataque que el muy idiota pudiera llegar a hacer.

El hombre corpulento gruñó mientras se incorporaba, cargando hacia ella. Kaoru iba a volver a golpearlo cuando vio una katana atravesar la garganta de su adversario, para luego partirle la cabeza, con la sangre salpicando por todos lados.

Kaoru mantuvo sus brazos extendidos, con sus mangas arrugadas, pero por lo demás, su kimono había impedido que la sangre manchara su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" gruñó Kenshin, mirando el cadáver del hombre que yacía en un charco de sangre. Kaoru bajó los brazos vacilante e hizo un sonido que daba a entender que estaba segura, dejando caer el palo en el suelo para abrazarse a sí misma.

Kenshin sacudió la sangre de su katana, pasando por encima del cuerpo del hombre y llevando a Kaoru en una orden silenciosa de volver a la posada. Ella obedeció sin protestar, acercándose a Kenshin. A él no le importó, envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo mientras ella temblaba de frío.

Kaoru se hundió en su abrazo, dejándose guiar a través de las calles hasta llegar a la posada que ya estaba a oscuras. Le gustaba la calidez y la protección que sentía de él; necesitaba eso. Se sentía sucia, aún si no le hicieron mucho, pero igual se sentía sucia. Volvió a temblar cuando los recuerdos volvieron, su mente trataba de alejarlos mientras rememoraba esas manos tocándola. Habían sido brutos y hostiles, y no como Kenshin que había sido gentil y suave aún con sus propios callos.

Caminando por el pasillo de la tranquila posada, y con sus suaves pisadas haciendo eco en sus oídos, Kenshin abrió la puerta de su habitación y le indicó a ella que entrara, cerrándola después y retirándose para lavarse la sangre. Hablaría con Katsura sobre la emboscada mañana.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de shoji se abrió y Kenshin – con el cabello un poco húmedo - entró, Kaoru ya estaba sentada en su futón con su yukata de dormir, con las rodillas contra el pecho y los brazos alrededor. Sus ojos estaban apagados, mirando el piso y pensando en los eventos recientes.

"Ve a dormir," le dijo él, tomando su lugar frente a la ventana.

Kaoru levantó la vista, haciendo caso a sus palabras con un pequeño asentimiento, pero permaneciendo en la misma posición. Se sentía tan... violada. No quería dormir. Esas imágenes horribles también la acosarían en su sueño. Se estremeció mientras esos pensamientos volvían a su mente.

Kenshin frunció el ceño mientras ella temblaba y se abrazaba más fuerte. Parecía tan diferente, tan tímida y mansa como cualquier otra chica. Eso no estaba bien, no quería verla así. Kenshin se encontró deseando que estuviera despotricando contra él o arrojándole un libro como la otra vez.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Kaoru, como pequeños cristales que corrían por sus mejillas. Ella quería que esos recuerdos se fueran, que su mente dejara de reproducir lo que había sucedido y lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Y su mente se detuvo cuando una mano gentil y familiar se posó sobre una de sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas.

Mirando a través de sus ojos llorosos, Kaoru se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin allí, secando sus lágrimas mientras la miraba. Parecía casi... molesto.

Kenshin vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, aceptando en silencio. Estaba molesto... molesto consigo mismo por no haber llegado antes para protegerla de aquellos imbéciles. Esas lágrimas no debían ser derramadas, ella no. "No deberías llorar."

Kaoru parpadeó, con más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan... amable? Él no era así... ¿o sí? ¿Cómo era su verdadero yo oculto? Ese lado suyo que no mostraba porque tenía que ser el frío y duro hitokiri conocido como Battousai.

"Eso no te va," continuó él, honestamente sin saber qué lo estaba poseyendo para decir lo que estaba diciendo. Lo único que sabía era que quería verla sonreír, ver ese fuego en sus ojos. Prefería verla enfurecida que de esa manera. "Sumanu..."

Kaoru volvió a parpadear, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Acaso pensaba que lo sucedido era por su culpa? Entrecerró los ojos ante ese último pensamiento.

::¡PAFFF!::

"¡Baka!" exclamó ella, mirando a un estupefacto Kenshin que se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza. "¿Por qué te disculpas?" Bajó su voz al entristecerse otra vez. "Es mi culpa. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme..." Luego las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Probablemente ahora su padre estaba avergonzado de ella, por haber permitido que esos tipos llegaran demasiado lejos.

Kenshin la observaba con sentimientos encontrados mientras ella enterraba la cabeza entre los brazos, ya no queriendo mirarlo. Parte de él estuvo contento de ver ese familiar fuego que brilló en sus ojos, pero todo se desvaneció demasiado rápido. Enojado por culpa de esos hombres y destrozado por su llanto, hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió; la envolvió con sus brazos y la abrazó.

Eso siempre le había hecho sentir mejor cuando estaba molesto y su madre o su hermana lo hacían, y aparentemente funcionaba porque ella parecía sorprendida por un momento.

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces, impresionada de estar en sus brazos. Parecía tan... agradable... no, él era agradable. Era parte de él. Parte de su yo oculto. Sin estar dispuesta a alejarlo, Kaoru lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró su rostro en el pecho del joven, llorando en silencio y dejando que él la contuviera. Pudo sentirlo tenso de la sorpresa pero pronto se relajó, acariciándole la espalda mientras la dejaba llorar.

El cuerpo de Kaoru se volvió más flácido en sus brazos mientras su llanto disminuía, su respiración se normalizaba hasta que él notó que se quedó dormida. Acomodándola en el futón y cubriéndola con una manta, apartó su flequillo empapado de lágrimas de su rostro antes de volver a su lugar en la ventana.

Aparentemente, alguien tenía otros planes, porque cuando algo agarró su hakama mientras se movía, la tiró tan fuerte que hizo que Kenshin cayera de cara al piso.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y frotando su adolorido rostro, Kenshin se dio la vuelta para ver el puño de Kaoru cerrado en su hakama, con sus ojos aún cerrados mientras roncaba suavemente. Sentado en el suelo y tratando de desenredar los dedos femeninos de su ropa, Kenshin frunció el ceño al ver que la mano no se movía.

Mirando a su alrededor, Kenshin examinó su situación. Estaba demasiado lejos como para dormir apoyándose contra algo sin despertar a Kaoru y estaba seguro de que no dormiría en esa posición. Kenshin gimió al ver su última opción. ¿Acaso el destino estaba en contra de él?

No dispuesto a tener dolor de espalda y cuello por la mañana, Kenshin se relajó de mala gana al acercarse a Kaoru, quitándose el daisho y acostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados, cerca de los pies de la chica. Esperaba que no lo pateara en sueños o amanecería con dolor de cabeza.

Todo ese tiempo, Tomoe había estado observando desde una grieta en la puerta; sus ojos sorprendidos miraban al asesino quedarse dormido a regañadientes.

* * *

**_Glosario:_**

_Haori:_ Chaqueta tradicional japonesa.

_Daisho:_ Pareja de sables tradicionales del samurái, la katana y el wakizashi, los cuales son llevados juntos.

_Sumanu:_ Disculpa.


	7. El festival de Gion

**_Capítulo VII: El Festival de Gion _**

Kioto, Junio de 1864

Shiori levantó las cejas, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos mientras desmontaba su caballo frente a la Posada Kohagi.

"¿Nani?" Preguntó Soujiro, un poco confundido mientras miraba a Katsura, quien había estado esperando a que llegaran.

"Ha estado muy protector con la chica desde la última semana," volvió a decir, ojeando la carta que Ikumatsu le había mandado por medio de Shiori. "Aparentemente, fue emboscado la noche en que la acompañó a una taberna a tomar algo, y algo sucedió que hizo que se tornara protector con ella estando hombres alrededor." Katsura fruncía suavemente los labios mientras lo decía, "Aunque tengo una idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido." Miró y parpadeó cuando notó que ambos niños ya habían entrado a la posada corriendo con un rastro de humo detrás de ellos. "Iizuka tenía razón. Él es rápido. Y ella es rápida también."

* * *

"¡Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru casi perdió el equilibrio cuando los dos niños se estrellaron contra ella con miradas preocupadas. "¡Sou-chan, Shiori-chan!"

"Katsura-san dijo que algo te pasó," dijo Soujiro con el ceño fruncido. Era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía.

"¿Qué te hicieron esos idiotas? ¿Puedo ir a golpearlos?" Chilló Shiori, arremangándose las mangas de su gi. Sus pies vendados estaban listos para ir a buscar a quien se haya atrevido a lastimar a Kaoru. Soujiro también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque lo ocultó mejor que Shiori. Quería encontrar a quien fuera el atacante de Kaoru, ya que la consideraba como su hermana mayor, la única persona que lo cuidó cada vez que lo golpeaban durante durante el corto mes que vivieron juntos, antes de que los echaran. Shiori probablemente quería hacerlo por tener una buena razón para golpear a los hombres del Ishin Shishi que no le caían bien.

Kaoru sudaba ante sus preguntas, conmovida por su preocupación y un poco nerviosa. En realidad, no quería hablar del tema. "Estoy bien. Kenshin se encargó de eso."

Soujiro y Shiori se miraron entre ellos, y levantaron las cejas mientras preguntaban, "¿Desde cuándo estos dos se empezaron a llamar por los nombres de pila?"

Kaoru sudó aún más. Ya se parecían a Okami. Lo único que faltaba era que dijeran cosas sobre rosas y lluvias.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Kenshin, entrando a la cocina. Arqueó las cejas al ver a Shiori y a Soujiro. "¿Cuándo volvieron?"

"Recién," dijeron los dos al unísono, Shiori observó a los dos adolescentes.

"¿Sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?" Preguntó la niña, arqueando una ceja cuando Kaoru empezó a temblar nerviosamente y su sonrisa se tensó.

"Nada," dijo Kenshin bruscamente, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Shiori y Soujiro se volvieron a mirar, elevando aún más las cejas. Algo estaba pasando y no les querían decir. No les gustó ni un poco. ¿Pero qué podían hacer dos niños contra unos obstinados adultos?

* * *

"Kaoru," llamó Kenshin, buscándola con los ojos al entrar a la habitación. Se frotó la cabeza al verla acurrucada en su futón de nuevo, con sus rodillas dobladas contra su pecho.

Chica terca. Había estado así toda la semana - cosa que él esperaba - pero ni una sola vez dejó que nadie salvo él la viera llorar. "¿Siempre haces esto?"

"No quiero preocuparlos," respondió con voz quebrada, lo que le indicó al chico que estaba llorando otra vez.

Entró en la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta antes de acercarse y ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella, limpiándole las lágrimas en una súplica silenciosa para que dejara de llorar. Ella sólo asintió levemente, parpadeando para detener las lágrimas, pero sólo logrando que cayeran más.

"Gomen ne..." Susurró la chica, pasándose rápidamente una manga de su kimono por los ojos. "Debo parecer un bebé..."

"Sólo tómate tu tiempo y deja que tus cicatrices sanen," manifestó Kenshin , enjugando sus ojos una vez más antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Kaoru parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mirándolo irse. Kenshin aún era un misterio para ella. Parecía tan amable, aún cuando su aura intimidante y misteriosa no lo dejaba. Era molesto e intrigante a la vez.

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez eso era lo que su padre le quería decir con eso de que los chicos les daban dolores de cabeza a las chicas como ella.

¡Dolor de cabeza o no, Kenshin es lindo!, replicó en su mente. Kaoru sacudió aún más la cabeza, empujando esos pensamientos a las profundidades de su ser junto con otros recuerdos que no quería rememorar.

Estaba estresada. Necesitaba ejercicio. Necesitaba...

Necesitaba su bokken.

"¿Dónde estará ahora?" murmuró, poniéndose de pie y abriendo el armario. Algunas de sus cosas habían sido puestas allí cuando llegaron, pero los bártulos se habían amontonado y ahora tenía que cavar en un montón de trastos hasta encontrar al fin su preciado tesoro.

La espada de madera estaba en mejores condiciones que la de bambú, por lo que Kaoru dejó su shinai en el suelo y tomó su bokken. Sus padres le habían regalado el shinai el día en que comenzó a entrenar. El bokken le fue dado el día en que terminó su entrenamiento y dominó el amado estilo de su padre.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. La espada que protege.

Una sonrisa triste llegó a sus labios. La misma espada con la que no pudo proteger a su padre y a su madre.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza velozmente. No había tiempo para pensar en ello. El cuarto era muy pequeño para practicar con eficiencia y tenía que encontrar a Okami o a Shiori para conseguir algunas ropas de entrenamiento.

Saliendo de la habitación, Kaoru casi chocó con una taciturna Tomoe, quien pasaba para barrer por allí.

"¡Gomen ne, Tomoe-san! No te vi," dijo Kaoru.

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-chan. ¿Adónde vas?" preguntó ella, mirando el bokken con curiosidad.

"Iba saliendo para buscar un lugar privado para practicar, y también para buscar ropa de práctica," respondió Kaoru, mirando a Tomoe. ¿Por qué lucía tan triste? "¿Qué sucede, Tomoe-san?"

Tomoe sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza y entrando a la habitación. "No es nada, Kaoru-chan. Es sólo que no pude dormir anoche."

Kaoru asintió, aunque no le creía del todo. Había algo sospechoso en esa excusa. "Está bien, te veré en la cena, ¿sí? Nos toca estar en la cocina de nuevo," dijo antes de irse, saludando con su mano a Tomoe con una gran sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Tomoe se convirtió en una mirada desolada tan pronto Kaoru desapareció. Qué chica vibrante. Era como la hermana pequeña que siempre había querido. Bueno, su hermano menor era genial, pero ella siempre había querido una hermanita como Kaoru. Una chica alegre que nunca se dejaba deprimir a pesar de sus propios sentimientos. La mirada de Tomoe se tornó aún más triste. ¿Por qué tuvo que ver lo que vio?

Al principio trató de negarlo, pero lo sucedido en la semana pasada confirmaron sus sospechas. Sin saberlo, Kaoru se había convertido en la debilidad de Himura Kenshin. Tomoe dudaba de que Himura lo supiera, pero la ira que emergía de los ojos del hitokiri cada vez que algún hombre miraba a Kaoru decía suficiente.

La mirada de Tomoe se entristeció aún más mientras seguía pensando, barriendo lentamente la habitación mientras la luz del sol lo iluminaba todo a través de la ventana abierta.

Ya no estaba segura de poder seguir adelante con sus planes de matar a Himura Kenshin. El Yaminobu indudablemente usaría a Kaoru si descubrían que ella era la debilidad de Himura y Tomoe no quería eso. Podía ver la fuerte conexión entre Kaoru y Himura y la muerte del muchacho lastimaría mucho a la chica, y tampoco quería eso. La noche en que vio a Kaoru llorando con Kenshin fue una clara demostración.

Aquello también le había mostrado el lado humano del joven hombre llamado Battousai. Había consolado a Kaoru, calmado su dolor, y Tomoe no podía evitar lagrimear ante el recuerdo. Había sido casi como verse a sí misma junto a Kiyosato. Cada vez que algo la molestaba, él la tomaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba, dejándola llorar libremente para después buscar la manera de mitigar su dolor.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó de sus pestañas mientras Tomoe cerraba los ojos con fuerza y permanecía en medio de la habitación con la cabeza gacha.

Donde alguna vez tuvo una decisión sólida, ahora tenía un problema.

¿Estaría dispuesta a sacrificar la felicidad de Kaoru para cumplir su propia venganza?

* * *

Kenshin se encontraba en la esquina del pasillo, mirando hacia el área vacía y espaciosa que Kaoru había encontrado para practicar. Debía haber sabido que la chica era luchadora - una muy decente - ¿pero por qué demonios había salido sola? Cualquiera de esos pervertidos podría aparecer y posiblemente...

Kenshin se golpeó interiormente. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que le pudiera pasar?

"Fácil," contestó su mente, "... ella representa todo lo que siempre te gustó en las personas."

Era verdad; su espíritu vivaz, su inocencia: todo eso la hacía atractiva, aún cuando le molestaba que se negara a llorar abiertamente después de lo que le había pasado. Era una señal de su fuerza silenciosa que le ayudaba a mantener la compostura con todo el mundo - especialmente con Shiori y Soujiro - pero también mostraba su determinación en no querer preocupar a nadie. Siempre cuidando de los demás antes que de ella.

Kenshin resopló en voz alta sin darse cuenta. No decirle a nadie lo que pasaba con ella sólo preocupaba más a Shiori y Soujiro. Estaba seguro de que los dos niños lo habían captado.

"¿Hay alguien allí?" Llamó Kaoru, deteniendo su práctica mientras giraba la cabeza en su dirección.

Maldiciendo, Kenshin permaneció oculto en las sombras, esperando que no lo viera.

No tuvo mucha suerte.

"¡Himura-san!" Chilló Soujiro, corriendo hacia el quejoso hitokiri. Maldición, el niño tenía buena vista.

Kaoru miró hacia donde estaba Kenshin, quien no quería salir de las sombras. ¿Por qué demonios la estaba espiando?

"¡Takashiro-san te busca!" exclamó el niño, con su brillante sonrisa y ajeno a la expresión molesta en el rostro de Kenshin.

Kenshin asintió rígidamente, agradecido con la excusa que tenía para salir de allí inmediatamente y librarse del interrogatorio que sabía que vendría después. Podía sentir los zafiros de Kaoru clavados en su espalda mientras él y Soujiro se marchaban, y un calor bastante desagradable subió por su cuello nuevamente.

* * *

Kaoru parpadeó confundida, mientras observaba al hitokiri y a Soujiro irse. ¿Acaso él se había... sonrojado? Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Imposible. Seguramente estaba viendo cosas. Él nunca se sonrojaría por ella.

"Ah, aquí estás," escuchó decir a Katsura mientras éste daba vuelta la esquina, sonriendo amablemente. "Quería hablar contigo, Kamiya-san."

"¿Sobre qué?" quiso saber ella, bajando su bokken y sentándose en el porche.

Katsura se sentó junto a ella, sacando algo de alimento para peces de la manga de su gi y tirándolo al estanque junto a él. "Sobre Himura."

Las cejas de Kaoru se levantaron. "¿Qué pasa con Kenshin?"

"¿Qué piensas de él?" Le preguntó Katsura, mirando a la chica que ahora estaba bastante incómoda. "Quiero decir, en general."

"No lo sé... él todavía es un misterio para mí," dijo Kaoru, decidiendo ser sincera. Era verdad; él todavía ERA un misterio para ella. Un misterio increíblemente lindo...

Kaoru se abofeteó mentalmente y se obligó a prestarle atención a Katsura, quien seguía hablando.

"...cuando el Shogunato Tokugawa sea llevado al desastre, esta era será derrocada y se construirá una nueva. En medio del caos, Himura fue elegido para desempeñar el papel más cruel; un guardia para el código del desorden, el mismo desorden que se necesita para poner fin a esta dinastía que ha gobernado por más de 300 años."

"¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?" Preguntó Kaoru una vez que él terminó de hablar. Aunque al principio no entendió sus palabras, Kaoru sabía lo que Katsura le estaba diciendo.

De pie, él le sonrió y le dijo antes de irse, "Conoce a Himura. Creo que le ayudará a recuperar su enfoque en ciertas cosas en estos tiempos difíciles, más de lo que la presencia de Shiori podría."

Sin decir nada más, Katsura desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina para ir a su reunión, dejando a una muy sorprendida Kaoru sentada en el porche con su bokken en la mano.

* * *

Mientras regresaba silenciosamente a la habitación de Kenshin, Kaoru suspiraba, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kenshin allí, inclinado cerca de la ventana durmiendo con sus ropas algo húmedas. Seguramente estuvo practicando o algo por el estilo.

Agarrando una manta que Okami le había dado unos días atrás, Kaoru se acercó para colocársela sobre los hombros, esperando que fuera suficiente como para que el frío viento no lo enfermara.

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de golpe, atontado por el sueño mientras alguien lejanamente familiar se acercaba. No notó nada más que un arma en sus manos, y por instinto - con sus sentidos aún adormilados - sacó su katana y presionó la hoja contra el cuello del invasor con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

Sus sentidos se aclararon de a poco mientras el aroma a jazmín invadía su nariz, luego la sensación sedosa del cabello de ébano de una persona contra su piel llegó, y finalmente, vio unos zafiros llenos de miedo.

Kenshin gruñó por un momento, enojado consigo mismo por no haberla notado y lentamente dejó que su mano izquierda presionara la derecha hacia abajo, haciendo que la katana rápidamente se alejara de la garganta de Kaoru.

Kaoru parpadeaba mientras la hoja bajaba, y poco a poco su respiración se normalizaba mientras el miedo disminuía. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando, agarró la manta y la dejó sobre el regazo del chico antes de ponerse de pie.

Kenshin respiró hondo varias veces antes de que su laguna mental desapareciera, recobrándose mientras Kaoru se levantaba. Maldiciéndose por su falta de sentido, Kenshin agarró la muñeca de la chica y pronunció un leve, "Matte." No podía dejarla ir, no con lo que había sucedido.

"Está bien, entiendo," dijo ella suavemente, desviando la mirada. Él había respondido a su pregunta muy claramente.

Sin previo aviso, Kenshin se puso de pie y atrajo a Kaoru en un cálido abrazo. Ella se tensó sorprendida, parpadeando rápidamente mientras la salvaje cabellera roja rozaba su mejilla. "¿...Ken...shin?"

"Sumanu Kaoru," le susurró al oído, el aliento caliente de Kenshin sobre el cuello de Kaoru hizo que a la chica le diera un escalofrío. "Nunca quise hacer eso." Moviendo su espalda ligeramente para que el amatista pudiera mirar al zafiro - ahora sus manos sostenían gentiles pero firmes los hombros de la joven - dijo resuelto, "Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volverá a suceder."

Y Kaoru permanecía parpadeando, asintiendo a sus palabras para indicarle que había entendido. Sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían mirando a los del muchacho, y se encontró a sí misma ahogada en los ojos amatistas más hermosos que había visto. Aunque una parte de ella estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente cuando Kenshin inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, con su mirada fija en la de ella.

Su rostro se acercó, una mano viajó desde el hombro de la chica hasta su mejilla y la acariciaba ligeramente con el pulgar mientras sus otros dedos se enredaban en la seda negra de sus cabellos.

Los ojos de ella se languidecieron más, observando sus ojos de él, anormalmente llenos de emoción, a través de sus pestañas.

Sólo unos pocos centímetros más y sus labios se fundirían...

...pero el destino no era tan amable. "¡Oye, Himu-AAAYYY!" Gritó Iizuka, deteniéndose mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

Kaoru se apartó rápidamente de la desilusionada y altamente molesta cabeza roja, volviéndose hacia la puerta donde Iizuka seguía boquiabierto, Soujiro y Shiori aparecieron detrás de él.

"¡Kenshin-san! ¡La posada Ikeda fue atacada!" Exclamó Shiori, diciendo lo que el anonadado y sonriente Iizuka no podía.

Kenshin pasó de maldecir a Iizuka a sorprenderse. "¿No es allí donde Katsura-sama y los demás tenían su reunión?"

Iizuka, quien al fin recuperó la compostura, asintió gravemente. "Sí; Katagai y otros pocos escaparon y nos dijeron que el Shisengumi atacó la posada. La ubicación de Katsura es desconocida. ¡Definitivamente hay un traidor entre nosotros filtrando nuestros planes!"

El color amatista de sus ojos pasaron al ámbar puro y Kenshin ya estaba saliendo para la posada Ikeda cuando Iizuka lo detuvo. "Es demasiado tarde para que hagas algo, chico. 3000 soldados del Shogunato están listos para ser enviados. Si te apresuras, sólo empeorarías la situación del Ishin Shishi más de lo que está."

"Pero-" Kenshin empezó a protestar, sus ojos se entrecerraban mirando al hombre que lo contenía.

Por suerte, Shiori intervino antes de que Kenshin pudiera provocar una discusión. "No te preocupes por Katsura-sama," le dijo, sonriendo como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Sólo Soujiro podía ver cuán forzada era su sonrisa, habiendo sido informado sobre su trabajo. "Él está bien."

Los entrecerrados ojos ambarinos pasaban de Iizuka a Shiori, suavizándose en el proceso. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Envió a alguien a la reunión de la posada Ikeda en su lugar," respondió sin darse cuenta, frunciendo el ceño interiormente al sentir el ki de Iizuka alterarse. "En realidad, ahora mismo está visitando a Ikumatsu-san."

Kenshin dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, mirando el suelo. "Está bien, entonces. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" musitó, no muy feliz con la idea de sentarse y no hacer nada, pero feliz de que Katsura estuviera bien.

"Esperar hasta que Katsura vuelva. Lo más probable es que ya sepa todo lo que sucedió y esté regresando mientras nosotros hablamos," dijo Iizuka, suspirando.

"No te preocupes," dijo Soujiro, notando la expresión sorprendida de Kaoru. Le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro, y sus esfuerzos fueron compensados con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella se relajaba de mala gana. "¿Te sientes mal? Tu cara está roja, Kaoru-san."

No por primera vez, alguien maldijo mentalmente los agudos sentidos de Soujiro.

Kenshin le agradeció a Kami-sama que el sol del poniente estuviera brillando a través de la ventana, mezclando efectivamente su sonrojo con su cabello y los coloridos rayos de luz. Colocándose frente a la ventana e ignorando la sonrisa de Iizuka, Kenshin se sentó mirando el sol, esperando por el regreso de Katsura. Estaba listo para decir que las cosas no estaban a su favor.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Gomen ne:_ Disculpa.

_Shinai:_ Espada de bambú.

_Daijoubu:_ Está bien.

_Matte:_ Espera.


	8. Yakusoku

**DULCECITO311:** ¡Me alegro que te esté gustando! Es emocionante ver cómo Battousai es más abierto en su curiosidad por Kaoru y algo más, así que se vendrán más situaciones interesantes entre ellos. Kenshin sonrojado a causa de Kaoru es todo lo que está bien en este mundo XD.

**Blackcat:** Shiori, aunque es inventado por la autora, es un personaje adorable, y Soujiro lo es aún más. Se nota que adora a Kaoru, y tal vez hubiera sido así si otras personas y no Shishio lo hubieran encontrado. Y lo de Kaoru, nada que el apoyo de la gente querida no pueda curar, sobre todo Kenshin. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**_Capítulo VIII: Yakusoku_**

Kioto, Julio de 1864

Shiori sonreía en sueños, girándose sobre su almohada. Sus sueños eran siempre agradables y le traían una sonrisa genuina a sus labios todo el tiempo.

Por desgracia, esos sueños particulares no duraron, ya que un olor familiar y al mismo tiempo extraño llegó a su nariz.

"Seta-san debe estar cocinando otra vez," fue su primer pensamiento mientras se sentaba en el futón, con los ojos aún cerrados. Cuando sus sentidos empezaron a aclararse, se abrieron de golpe, los gritos en la calle y en los pasillos asaltaban sus oídos. No era el mismo tipo de humo.

Agarrando lo que tenía a mano y saltando del futón, Shiori miró a su alrededor, maldiciendo mientras veía su ventana bloqueada por las llamas que llegaron justo adonde ella había estado instantes antes. Corrió hacia la puerta, intentando salir de ese lugar lo más RÁPIDO posible.

Desafortunadamente, las llamas ya habían devorado los pasillos y el humo que había entrado a través de las pequeñas grietas ahora se abría paso de lleno hacia sus pulmones por la puerta abierta.

Tratando de calmar su creciente pánico y recuperar la calma, los ojos de Shiori salieron disparados de un lado a otro - tosiendo en el proceso – antes de decir lo único que se le venía a la mente.

"¡Chikuso!"

* * *

"¡Sou-chan!" Llamaba Kaoru, con una mano en la boca mientras atravesaba el puente a las corridas hacia el otro lado del río donde todo el mundo estaba alejado de la posada en llamas. Ella había estado en la cocina con Okami arreglando un jarrón con rosas rojas y blancas cuando un pilar ardiendo cayó.

Por suerte, eran mujeres inteligentes, por lo que no dudaron en salir. _RÁPIDO._

"¡Kaoru-san!" Gritó Soujiro con alivio mientras corría para abrazarla. "¿Has visto a Takarashiro-san? No la veo por aquí."

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se ensancharon y el pánico volvió a atravesarla. "¡¿Ella no salió?!"

Antes de que Kaoru se diera la vuelta para volver a la posada, Kenshin la agarró del brazo para detenerla. "No."

Kaoru frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos. "¡Pero qué-!"

"No servirá de nada que mueras. A ella no le gustaría que alguien muriese por su causa," le dijo rotundo, tratando de ignorar sus propias emociones.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca de manera continua, Kaoru dejó de resistirse a regañadientes, contemplando cómo lo que quedaba de la posada Kohagi colapsaba en una pila de madera quemada. "Es sólo una niña... Kami-sama, no hagas esto..."

"¿Dónde está Katsura-san?" Preguntó Tomoe de repente, conteniendo a Kaoru al ver que las rodillas de la chica comenzaban a doblarse.

Kenshin apretaba los puños. "No lo sé."

"Himura," la voz de Katsura se hizo escuchar, sorprendiendo a todos. Al darse la vuelta, lo vieron atravesar el puente, cargando a una inconsciente Shiori, que aunque se había quemado un poco parecía estar bien.

"Katsura-sama," dijo Kenshin, su alivio se manifestaba al aflojar los puños y Kaoru suspiró tranquila.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Tomoe, tomando a la desmayada niña de los brazos de Katsura mientras Kaoru agarraba la bolsa que tenía en su regazo.

"Estará bien. Desvanecida por el humo, creo," respondió él, sentándose sobre una colina verde junto al puente.

"Shiori-chan no baka," musitó Kaoru, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras sacaba el shinai y el bokken que sobresalían de la pequeña bolsa. "Fue a buscarlos."

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Kenshin frunció el ceño, observando las dos armas. Lucían como cualquier otro bokken y shinai, sin ningún valor que él pudiera ver.

"Le conté que eran lo último que mis padres me dieron antes de ser asesinados, y que eran mis tesoros. Shiori no baka," murmuró Kaoru furiosa, apartando las lágrimas. Siempre era lo mismo, alguien resultaba herido por su culpa.

"¿Qué haremos ahora, Katsura-sama?" Preguntó Kenshin, colocando una gentil mano sobre un hombro de Kaoru hasta que ella se relajara.

"Ya no tengo ideas y nuestro escondite fue descubierto. Necesitamos reagruparnos, pero no sé cuándo será. Casi todos nuestros hombres fueron aniquilados." Suspirando, Katsura se volvió a Kenshin. "Quiero que vayas a una casa que tengo en el campo. Quédate allí hasta que podamos reagruparnos." Se volvió hacia Kaoru y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus rasgos. "Me gustaría que vayas con él, Kamiya-san, y que te hagas pasar por su esposa. Una joven pareja de casados es menos sospechosa que un hombre soltero."

Kaoru y Kenshin asintieron, aunque el sonrojo de Kaoru era evidente. "¿Adónde irá Tomoe-san? No tiene adónde ir."

Katsura asintió, dirigiéndose a Tomoe. "Si no tienes un lugar en donde quedarte, deberías ir con ellos. Tal vez como la hermana de Kaoru. Soujiro puede quedarse en casa de Shiori considerando que necesitará ayuda para recuperarse."

Soujiro asintió, aunque rió un poco al decir, "Tendré que ver si Kana-san o Haruka-san pueden ayudarme en la cocina mientras ella se recupera."

Kaoru arqueó las cejas. "¿Por qué no pudiste? Te di algunas lecciones."

"Lo intenté, pero casi quemé la cocina."

_::PUM::_

Kaoru cayó al suelo con una gran gota en la frente.

"Te contactaré pronto, Himura," dijo Katsura mientras le entregaba a Kenshin un trozo de papel. "Ten cuidado con los espías. Aún no hemos atrapado al traidor."

Kenshin asintió, observando a Katsura irse.

"¿No deberíamos irnos?" preguntó Kaoru, tomando en brazos a Shiori mientras Soujiro llevaba el bolso de la niña.

Asintiendo, Kenshin se volvió hacia Tomoe. "¿Vienes con nosotros?"

Tomoe dudó por un segundo. "No tengo adónde ir."

"Entonces apurémonos, tal vez podamos llegar antes del atardecer," dijo Kenshin caminando con Soujiro yendo tras él, Tomoe los siguió.

Antes de que Kaoru se pusiera en marcha, Okami la tomó gentilmente de un brazo, haciéndola girar para colocar un ramo de rosas blancas en el regazo de Shiori. "Las rosas son hermosas en la lluvia, aún si la lluvia es roja," repitió Okami antes de alejarse.

Kaoru la observó por un momento parpadeando confundida, todavía sin entender lo que quería decirle Okami.

"¡Kaoru-san! ¡Apresúrate!" La llamó Soujiro al notar que ella no los había alcanzado. Kenshin se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, levantando una ceja.

Aclarándose la garganta, Kaoru se ruborizó ante las miradas antes de avanzar hacia ellos con un pequeño, "¡Hai!"

Ahora ellos eran su familia, aún si era por apariencias.

* * *

Otsu, Julio de 1864

Mientras caminaba por la ladera de la montaña, Kaoru suspiró. Se habían separado de Soujiro, quien se dirigía un poco más al norte, Tomoe fue con él para asegurarse de que llegaran bien. Ella y Kenshin iban solos hacia la casa asignada, y con ellos iba un incómodo silencio.

Por mucho que intentara no hacerlo, su mente volvía a aquel casi beso. Maldito Iizuka, tenía que arruinarlo. Había visto la mirada molesta en el rostro de Kenshin y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. De verdad él quería besarla. La idea la sorprendía y confundía al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que este es el lugar," habló Kenshin de repente, sacando a Kaoru de su trance.

Mirando a su alrededor, los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par de puro asombro. Veía una hermosa cabaña lo suficientemente grande para los tres con unos bellos árboles de sakura en la parte delantera, así como un área grande de tierra donde podrían cultivar plantas y flores. Para Kaoru era lo más cercano a la casa de ensueño que su madre solía describirle; la pintoresca y pequeña casa en donde había vivido antes de conocer a su padre.

"¿Te gusta?" Quiso saber Kenshin, suprimiendo una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja mientras la miraba. Estaba obnubilada con la casa y eso la hacía lucir adorable e inocente, con esos ojos azules abiertos y brillantes mientras avanzaba hacia el recinto.

"Es como la casa que mi madre me describió una vez."

Kenshin levantó las cejas. Su tono era triste y nostálgico, y aquello lo sobresaltó. Tarde se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de Kaoru. ¿Tal vez su tono tenía que ver con su pasado? ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que una chica tan alegre se entristeciera? Tomó nota mental de preguntárselo al día siguiente. Ahora mismo estaba cansado por la caminata. Necesitaba dormir un poco.

Lástima que vería sangre.

* * *

"Ohayo Kenshin," saludó Kaoru mientras Kenshin entraba en la cocina al día siguiente después de entrenar en el bosque. Tomoe levantó la vista y lo saludó brevemente antes de volver a escribir en su diario.

"Ohayo," dijo él, quitándose de encima la katana y la wakizashi antes de sentarse a la mesa. "Huele bien," comentó mientras Kaoru dejaba la comida.

"Arigatou, demo, no había rábanos daikon para el arroz," explicó Kaoru, sentándose junto a Tomoe.

"Podemos cultivar algunos para la cosecha de otoño. Recuerdo la mayoría de las cosas que mi padre me enseñó de agricultura, así que estará bien," dijo, mordiendo el arroz muy cocido.

Los rostros de Tomoe y Kenshin se tornaron azules, pero ninguno mencionó nada por temor a herir los sentimientos de Kaoru.

Nota personal: Cocinar yo o pedirle a Yukishiro-san que lo haga, pensó Kenshin, comiendo serio. No estaba tan mal - en realidad, era mejor que algunas cosas horribles que su shishou le había cocinado - pero si tenía que comer eso todos los días, enloquecería producto del mal arroz que de sus sueños sangrientos.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Kaoru, sonriendo mientras comía sin preocupaciones.

"Está bueno," respondieron los dos, sin poder mirarla a la cara. Estaban seguros de que si lo hacían Kaoru vería sus expresiones, que claramente decían lo contrario.

Con suerte, volvió a pensar Kenshin, Shiori y Soujiro la pasarían mejor en cuanto a comida.

* * *

Lago Biwa, Julio de 1864

"¿Va a estar bien?" Preguntó Kana, arrodillándose a un lado de su amiga. Cuando llegaron a la casa esa mañana después de la noticia del incendio en Kioto, se horrorizaron al saber que lo que temían era verdad; Shiori había resultado herida en el siniestro. Hachiro – con lo cabezota que era – había despotricado contra Soujiro por no vigilarla - a lo que Misa, Kana y Haruka le reprendieron por culpar a Soujiro - y lo fulminaba con la mirada desde entonces.

"Eso creo..." dijo, forzando su sonrisa para mantener los ánimos arriba. Debió saber que no duraría. Cada vez que tenía la sensación de verdadera paz, algo venía y la destrozaba. Ahora su amiga había sido herida en el incendio, el cual sabía que fue planeado. Soujiro ahora entendía lo que Shiori le había dicho sobre, "descubrir más de lo que uno quisiera de la gente de Kioto."

Esa mañana - antes de que Kana y los demás llegaran – había escuchado a un grupo de personas que hablaban de la quema de la posada Kohagi y de cómo el trabajo no había sido un éxito. Aparentemente, una de las razones había sido sacar del camino a Shiori, y él no sabía por qué.

Un pequeño gemido de Shiori llamó su atención, y sin saberlo la miró con ojos ansiosos, esperando a que despertara y dijera que estaba bien.

"Itai..." Se quejó ella, mientras abría despacio los ojos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, se sobresaltó al ver seis preocupados rostros ocupando su borroso campo visual.

De hecho, trató de incorporarse, pero la presión que ejerció sobre sus piernas para impulsarse resultó un mal movimiento. Las quemaduras en sus piernas dolieron de manera lacerante tan pronto como las movió un poco, lo que hizo que gritara de dolor.

"¿Daijoubu?" Dijeron todos al unísono, Kana y Soujiro la ayudaron a sentarse teniendo cuidado de no presionar sus extremidades.

"Me duelen las piernas..." siseó, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

"Tienes quemaduras graves allí. Sanarán, pero no podrás caminar bien por un tiempo," explicó Seiki. "Mi Okaa-san vino a revisarte mientras dormías, y te vendó con un ungüento curativo que hará que no te queden cicatrices."

"Genial," murmuró Shiori. Ahora, si alguien quería matarla, estaba sentada y ofrecida en bandeja. No hacía falta ser un genio para oler las sustancias sospechosas que habían sido vertidas cerca de su habitación, tampoco para darse cuenta de que alguien la quería muerta por alguna razón.

"Takarashiro-san...eh... ¿puedo hablar con ella a solas por un momento?" Preguntó Soujiro, volviéndose hacia Misa y los demás.

"¡Seguro!" Chilló Haruka, colocando una mano sobre la boca de Hachiro junto con Misa antes de que él empezara a protestar. "Estaremos en el lago pescando para la cena. Trataremos de pescar para ustedes también."

"Arigatou," dijeron Shiori y Soujiro, esperando a estar solos.

Soujiro se aclaró al garganta, mirando hacia la grieta en la puerta donde podía ver a Hachiro espiando. Después de escuchar la inconfundible voz de Kana gritando, "¡Dales privacidad, baka!" y las quejas de Hachiro al ser arrastrado de las orejas, Soujiro se giró hacia Shiori con una mirada preocupada.

"Sabes que esto es grave, ¿ne?" dijo.

Shiori asintió. "Alguien me quiere muerta, ¿ne?" Soujiro asintió con gravedad. "Eso pensaba. Pude oler el combustible antes de desmayarme por el humo. Parece que Kenshin-san no es el único con enemigos detrás de su cabeza."

La tensa sonrisa de Soujiro finalmente dio lugar a una expresión ceñuda. Era su amiga - una muy cercana amiga que había hecho en los últimos dos meses - y no podía permitir que se la arrebataran. "Te protegeré, Takarashiro-san. Me aseguraré de que no te lastimen," declaró con una sonrisa sincera. Se aseguraría de que su amiga permaneciera a salvo; ese sentimiento de compañerismo que experimentaba no desaparecería.

Shiori parpadeó antes de sonreír, tendiéndole el meñique. "¿Yakusoku?"

Soujiro le devolvió la sonrisa, uniendo su meñique con el de ella y asintiendo. "Yakusoku."

"¡Awwwwwwwww!"

Shiori y Soujiro sudaron la gota gorda, riendo nerviosamente mientras miraban a sus amigos fisgones irse, separando sus meñiques en el proceso.

"Definitivamente son unos entrometidos," murmuró Shiori, recostándose al sentir la cabeza palpitarle. "Desearía que la habitación dejara de girar."

Soujiro parpadeó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado. "Quizás deberías descansar más. Le pediré a Kana-san que se quede y cocine para nosotros. Te despertaré cuando todo esté listo."

"Hai... suena bien..." Musitó ella, quedándose dormida. Soujiro sonrió y la acurrucó, sorprendiéndose al sentir un tirón en la manga. Miró hacia abajo y vio que su puño estaba aferrado al gi azul que le había entregado el primer día en la posada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Soujiro se acostó boca abajo, frente a Shiori, quien ya dormía. Con un bostezo, Soujiro cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos. No había dormido la noche anterior ni esa mañana, por lo que le venía bien una siesta. Despertaría antes de que Kana y los demás volvieran.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir a un sueño profundo.

* * *

Otsu, Julio de 1864

Al entrar en la habitación, Kenshin escudriñó buscando a Kaoru, preguntándose dónde estaba. Tomoe había salido hacia una aldea cercana para hacer unas compras, dejándoles el tiempo a solas que Kenshin esperaba aprovechar. Por desgracia, la chica parecía haber desaparecido, dejando a Kenshin frustrado y - aunque odiara admitirlo - preocupado.

"¿Kaoru?" llamó, mirando por todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica?

"¿Hai, Kenshin?" Su voz provenía de algún lado, calmando un poco la preocupación de Kenshin. Ahora el problema era saber en qué parte de la habitación estaba.

Buscándola, Kenshin pasó la vista por todo a su paso, preguntándose dónde diablos estaba que no podía verla. Estaban los futones que ella y Tomoe usaban - ya que a él le gustaba dormir contra la pared - una mesita donde Tomoe guardaba su diario y otras cosas, un perchero, dos baúles, y un biombo.

"El biombo," se dijo Kenshin, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y mirando hacia otro lado. Esos baúles parecían pesados y no quería arriesgarse a que se los arrojara en la cabeza. Aunque la posibilidad de que Kaoru pudiera levantarlos y arrojárselos era dudosa, no quería arriesgarse a juzgarla mal. Kami sabía que lo había sorprendido un par de veces con su sorprendente fuerza.

"¿Necesitabas algo, Kenshin?" Preguntó ella, saliendo del biombo con su yukata de dormir. Su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros y tapando su pecho que el profundo escote exponía.

"Me preguntaba algo," empezó él, volteando a verla sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba decente. "La noche en la que te encontré a ti y a Soujiro... ¿qué sucedió?"

El rostro de Kaoru se ensombreció. "Nada, Kenshin. Tomaré un poco de té."

"No me digas que 'nada'," le dijo él bruscamente, agarrando con firmeza su brazo al pasar ella a su lado. "¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo que ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre."

"¿Por qué ese interés repentino?" quiso saber ella, evitando el tema.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo, y cuando la tuve lo olvidé por tener otras cosas en mente," dijo de plano, mirándola a los ojos. "¿Qué sucedió esa noche, Kaoru?"

Kaoru se estremeció inconscientemente, cerrando los ojos mientras torcía el labio en un extraño gesto. Él insistiría si no le decía nada, y ya había visto cuán obstinado era; casi como ella. "Hace un mes, me había mudado de Tokio a la casa de una tía que estaba cerca de Kioto, debido a la muerte de mis padres. Me dijeron que mi tío había tenido un hijo con una prostituta del lugar, pero la mujer había muerto y mi tío se llevó al niño, aunque él también murió poco después. Mi tía odiaba al niño, pero lo mantuvo con ella para guardar las apariencias, ya que era un área respetable," empezó lentamente, relajándose un poco.

A Kenshin se le pusieron los pelos de punta mientras la soltaba, "¿Soujiro?"

Kaoru asintió, sentándose mientras Kenshin la imitaba. "Hai, Sou-chan. Él era maltratado. Era como un esclavo para ellos. Lo golpeaban al menor error y a veces por nada. Él lloraba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ellos disfrutaban con su dolor y empezó a sonreír."

Kenshin asintió solemnemente, mientras en su mente extraía algo que Soujiro le había dicho una vez.

_"¿Por qué sigues sonriendo así?"_

_"Si-siempre lo hago cu-cuando alguien está p-por lastimarme."_

"Traté..." Susurró Kaoru, apretando los puños en la falda de su kimono mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos de Kenshin. "Traté de ayudarlo pero no me dejaban. Cuando el negocio de arroz decayó, no hubo suficiente dinero para alimentar a todos, y como yo había llegado decidieron matarlo y decir que un asesino lo había hecho al hacer dormir a Sou-chan afuera. No estuve de acuerdo e intenté defenderlo con mis habilidades, pero mis primos eran mejores que yo. Fuimos atacados, Sou-chan hasta quedó inconsciente, pero no nos mataron.

Por suerte para nosotros, yo era conocida en el pueblo por haber dado clases a los niños con el estilo de mi padre. No nos asesinaron por eso. En cambio, consiguieron un carruaje y nos llevaron a un bosque pocas millas de Kioto y nos arrojaron como basura, esperando a que los animales nos devoraran. Sin embargo, estaba despierta y pude caminar hacia Kioto con Sou-chan, pero me desvanecí después de que él despertara y fuera en busca de ayuda." Una triste sonrisa cruzó los labios de Kaoru mientras miraba a Kenshin y dijo, "Ya sabes el resto. Desde entonces, he estado tratando de proteger a Sou-chan."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó él seriamente, mirando sus ojos de zafiro mientras ella lo miraba confundida. "¿Quién te protegió todo ese tiempo?"

"Yo," dijo Kaoru con fuerza – incluso con amargura - mirando el suelo. "Ya no tengo a nadie quien me proteja, así que me protejo a mí misma."

El corazón de Kaoru empezó a latir al sentir sus brazos rodearla en un abrazo extrañamente cómodo, a pesar de su fuerte agarre. "Kaoru," dijo él lentamente, como debatiéndose consigo mismo. "No deberías haber pasado por eso." Vacilante, Kenshin se apartó un poco de ella, con sus manos acunando sus pálidas mejillas y sus dedos retorciéndose entre sus mechones de tinta. "Sé que dijiste que puedes protegerte a ti misma, demo," hizo una pausa, respirando hondo como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar una batalla solo. "Mientras estés conmigo, te protegeré. ¿Wakatta?"

Kaoru lo miró, con sus ojos dejando escapar lágrimas que no había notado hasta que su visión se hizo borrosa. "Wakarinasai... demo... ¿yakusoku?"

Kenshin asintió, dedicándole una pequeña - microscópica - sonrisa. "Yakusoku, Kaoru," dijo antes de volver a abrazarla, sólo que esta vez de manera más posesiva. Por dentro, Kenshin hizo su propia promesa, nunca dejar que nada la volviera a lastimar. Extraño o no, esta chica hizo algo que lo volvió una persona más calmada, más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y sólo por eso se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada.

Kaoru acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su agradable aroma a sándalo mientras sonreía contra su hombro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido cuidada, incluso segura. Siempre había sido ella la protectora, cuidando de los demás e ignorando sus propios deseos. Se sentía bien recibirlo en lugar de darlo y Kaoru se entregó al disfrute de la seguridad que Kenshin le estaba brindando ahora. No entendía por qué él la cuidaría, pero cuales fueran sus razones, se prometió averiguarlo en otro momento. Ahora mismo quería deleitarse con su fragancia y la calidez de su fuerte abrazo.

A través de una grieta en la puerta, Tomoe sonreía, secándose una furtiva lágrima. Y en silencio hizo su propia promesa, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de Kaoru, de no llevar a cabo sus planes originales.

La imagen de su amado Kiyosato apareció frente a sus ojos, sonriéndole mientras sostenía un ramo de flores de cerezo en una mano, y la otra acariciando su mejilla.

Parpadeando, Tomoe se frotó los ojos para aclarar su visión, abriéndolos para no ver nada más que la luz parpadeante de una vela sobre la mesa, rebotando por el interior de la casa.

Sin embargo, pudo ver bajo la vela una rama de flor de cerezo, con una gentil brisa venida de la nada desplazándose por la habitación.

"Wakarinasai..." Tomoe podía jurar que había escuchado su amorosa voz antes de que la brisa se fuera, dejando a una estupefacta Tomoe mirando las flores frente a ella.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Yakusoku:_ Promesa.

_Chikuso:_ Maldición.

_Daikon:_ Tipo de rábano grande en forma de zanahoria.

_Itai:_ Duele.

_¿Wakatta?:_ ¿Entendido?

_Wakarinasai:_ Entiendo (y lo puse según mi interpretación, porque en otros lados vi que significa algo como "debes entenderlo", pero como acá está fuera de contexto esa definición, supongo que la autora usó mal esta palabra japonesa).


	9. Hohoemi to Namida

**DULCECITO311:** Lo de Kenshin y Kaoru es algo que crece de a poquito pero a paso seguro. Ambos han podido conocerse más y a apreciarse. Ya veremos cómo va lo de Tomoe, quien parece acoplarse bien a su nueva familia. Me alegra que te esté gustando.

**taskani:** Gracias por tu comentario y me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado. Aquí se viene otro capítulo en donde los lazos seguirán fortaleciéndose de alguna manera. Espero que te guste!

* * *

**_Capítulo IX: Hohoemi to Namida_**

Lago Biwa, Julio de 1864

"¡SHIORI-CHAN!"

"¡AH!" Gritó Shiori, saltando y chillando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Había pasado poco más de una semana y la niña ya podía caminar sin dolor - aunque seguía sin poder mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo sin ayuda - pero nunca se acostumbraría a tener a Kana despertándola a los gritos por las mañanas cuando venía a cocinar. A veces se preguntaba cuál era el peor despertador; si Soujiro quemando el desayuno - y con ello probablemente también la cocina - o Kana gritándole al oído. "¡No hagas eso!"

Kana sonrió de oreja a oreja, colocando una bandeja de comida sobre el regazo de Shiori cuando esta se repuso y se volvió a sentar. "¡Pero es muy divertido! ¡Como sea, come! Okaa-san me dijo que podría quedarme unos días aquí mientras ella y Otou-san van a Osaka por algo. Se imaginaba que te sentirías sola."

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Shiori radiante. "Aunque no me hubiera quedado sola. Seta-san está aquí y además, hoy tengo que ir a visitar a Kenshin-san, Kaoru-san y Yukishiro-san..."

"¿Kenshin-san? ¿Kaoru-san? ¿Yukishiro-san?" Preguntó Kana, con signos de interrogación apareciendo sobre su cabeza.

"Nuestros amigos que fueron a Otsu por un tiempo," dijo Soujiro saliendo de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos. Parpadeó al ver a Shiori palidecer, deteniendo su mano a medio camino de dar el primer bocado a su desayuno. "¿Pasa algo, Takarashiro-san?"

"Soujiro-san hizo el desayuno," dijo Kana, riendo cuando Shiori casi dejó caer sus palillos.

"¡Daijoubu! No seguí las instrucciones de Kaoru-san, y Kana-san me ayudó un poco," explicó Soujiro sudando.

Shiori dudó, pero aún así mordió un poco de su comida, y sus orbes de zafiro amatista se ensancharon con sorpresa al masticar. "¡Yoshi!"

"Kaoru-san no es una gran cocinera... así que supongo que por eso la última vez fallé," admitió Soujiro tímidamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Con una gran gota de sudor, Shiori asintió, terminando su arroz mientras Kana decía, "Espero que su amigo Kenshin-san esté cocinando."

Mirándose el uno al otro, Shiori y Soujiro rieron, "¡Sí, claro!"

* * *

Otsu, Julio de 1864

"Huele bien," bostezó Kaoru, saliendo de la habitación hacia la sala de estar donde Tomoe estaba en la mesa, sonriendo mientras escribía en su diario.

_Un momento_, su mente se despertó, _... si Tomoe-san no está cocinando, entonces..._

"Ohayo Kaoru," la voz de Kenshin llegó haciendo que Kaoru se diera la vuelta, casi golpeándolo en el rostro mientras llevaba un plato con bolas de arroz. No obstante, cayó de bruces en el suelo cuando su mente registró el hecho de que Kenshin - el legendario HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI - había hecho el desayuno.

"Ohayo..." Respondió aturdida, tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras se sentaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, Kaoru tomó una bola de arroz y la mordió con expresión curiosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras agachaba la cabeza murmurando, "¿Cómo puede ser esto?"

Tomoe y Kenshin arquearon las cejas. "¿Daijoubu, Kaoru-chan?" le preguntó la mayor, parpadeando.

"¡Hai, hai! Es sólo que odio que la gente cocine mejor que yo," dijo ella riendo.

::¡CRASH!::

Kaoru parpadeó, mirando donde Kenshin y Tomoe cayeron con enormes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas. "¿Daijoubu?"

"Hai," corearon, volviendo a sentarse.

"Ne," empezó Kaoru, mordisqueando la bola de arroz, "¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Kenshin? Están muy buenas." _Ups_, pensó al ver en los ojos de Kenshin un destello breve, _creo que toqué un nervio…_

"Fue algo que aprendí de niño," respondió él, con la voz algo afilada, cosa que Tomoe y Kaoru captaron rápidamente.

"Bueno," empezó Tomoe, tratando de aliviar la tensión, "¿No se supone que hoy vendrán Soujiro y la pequeña Shiori?" _También podría aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo con ellos… el Yaminobu probablemente me matará cuando me encuentre con ellos…_

"Hai; se supone que vendrán hoy," dijo Kenshin, mirando su té. La simple e inocente pregunta de Kaoru había hecho que volvieran a él sentimientos que un asesino no debería tener.

…arrepentimiento…

…horror…

…vulnerabilidad…

…y lo peor de todo…

…lágrimas.

Apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, Kenshin ocultó el rostro con la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos mientras las voces de aquella noche volvían a su mente una vez más... las voces de Kaoru y Tomoe habían muerto en sus oídos.

"¡Corre, Ryosuke! ¡Llévatelos de aquí!"

"¡Chikuso! ¡Makiko-chan, corre con él y no mires atrás!"

"¡No podemos salir corriendo! Ya tienen a Seiji-nii y a Ryosuke-nii. ¡Shinta-chan, corre! ¡No dejaré que te lastimen!"

"¡Deja de llorar y muévete!"

"¡Déjenlo ir, bastardos! ¡No seremos esclavos de gente como ustedes! ¡No permitiré que se los lleven!"

"¡Cállate!"

::¡Pafff!::

"¡Makiko-chan!"

"¡Cállate, niño!"

"¡Iya!"

"¡Bastardo! ¡Detente! ¡Están desarmados! ¡Los matarás!"

"¡Llévenselos!"

"Basta…" susurró Kenshin, sorprendiendo a Tomoe y a Kaoru, quienes estaban a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"No has decidido tu camino en la vida como Akane-chan, Kasumi-chan y yo; Shinta-chan… vive… y forja tu futuro…"

"Oye, chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"…Shinta…"

"Es un nombre demasiado suave para un espadachín. De ahora en adelante serás Kenshin. Te enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Úsalo para proteger a quienes te importen en el futuro."

"¿Kenshin?" Escuchó una voz suave y vacilante, sacándolo de sus recuerdos y devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se apartó las gotas acuosas de sus ojos y levantó la vista, para encontrarse cara a cara con Kaoru, quien parecía preocupada, y con una confundida Tomoe. "¿Daijoubu ga?"

"Ah," respondió con rigidez, poniéndose de pie y caminando para salir de allí. "Voy a cortar leña."

Antes de que las jóvenes le preguntaran adónde iba, él ya se había ido con su daisho.

* * *

"¡Puedo caminar yo sola!" Escuchó Kenshin exclamar a una voz familiar, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. El pasar el tiempo cortando leña no lo ayudaba mucho en términos de buscar paz mental; lo único que le traía eran visiones de sangre salpicando por todo el lugar en vez de piezas de madera.

"¡Kenshin-san!" Exclamó Shiori antes de saltar sobre la espalda de Kenshin de manera exagerada – o al menos eso pensaba Soujiro -, el estupefacto joven parpadeaba sorprendido mientras trataba de hacer equilibrio.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan alegre?_ "Konnichi wa," saludó con voz inexpresiva. Sin embargo, una parte de él se alegraba de ver que la niña estaba recuperada y volvía a caminar, aunque las débiles cicatrices de sus piernas aún podían verse debajo de su gi.

"¡Creí haberlos escuchado!" Exclamó Kaoru mientras corría hacia ellos, con las mangas de su kimono atadas hacia atrás.

"¡Kaoru-san!" Exclamó Soujiro antes de aferrarse a la cintura de Kaoru en un abrazo, Kaoru se arrodilló y le devolvió el gesto con un suspiro de alivio.

Las imágenes se superpusieron mientras Kenshin contemplaba la conmovedora escena, con su propia madre en lugar de Kaoru mientras que él mismo con seis años reemplazaba a Soujiro, con el rostro y las ropas sucias después de haberse perdido en el bosque.

"¿Kenshin-san?" Preguntó Shiori, mientras Kana los observaba confundida.

La palabra salió de su boca de manera involuntaria, su cerebro ni siquiera había registrado el hecho. "¿Oro?"

"¿Oro?" Preguntó Shiori incrédula antes de reír con Kana. "¡Qué gracioso!"

"¿Oro?" Preguntó Kaoru sin ocultar su diversión, mirando a Kenshin con una ceja levantada.

"¿Dije eso?" preguntó él, parpadeando confundido. No había dicho esa pequeña palabra por lo menos desde hacía una década. Sonaba… casi refrescante.

"Lo dijiste," reía Kaoru mientras Tomoe salía para saludar a las visitas.

"Veo que pareces estar mejor, Shiori-chan," comentó Tomoe al ver a la niña riendo con su amiga.

"¡Ah! ¡Seta-san cuidó de mí todo el tiempo!" dijo alegremente, manteniendo la sonrisa mientras un repentino dolor volvía a sus piernas. _Estuve de pie mucho tiempo…_

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Kenshin, mirando a Kana.

"Eto… watashi wa Sachikawa Kana," respondió ella, algo intimidada por el gesto poco expresivo de Kenshin. No obstante, una parte de ella sabía que él era amable, a juzgar por su reacción con su exuberante amiga. Cualquiera a quien no le importara su naturaleza genki seguramente era amable…

"¡Entremos! Tomoe-san y yo terminamos de recoger algunas hierbas para la sopa que haremos para el almuerzo," dijo Kaoru, invitándolos a entrar.

"Ano… no estás cocinando, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Soujiro con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras veía una vena saltar en la cabeza de Kaoru.

"Sonríe y aguanta," le susurró Kenshin al pasar junto a él.

Kana y Shiori – quienes estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su comentario - rieron junto con Soujiro a pesar de la mirada confusa de Tomoe.

* * *

"¡Mal!" Regañó Kaoru mientras instruía a Soujiro. "¡Afloja un poco tu agarre y no te balancees tanto!"

"¿Así?" Quiso saber él, haciéndolo a la perfección.

"Hai," Kaoru se alegró, mirando a Kenshin, quien trabajaba en el cultivo de la tierra. Plantaría las semillas al día siguiente, así tendrían una buena cosecha cuando llegara el momento. "¡Bien, ahora doscientos golpes!"

Soujiro sudaba mientras murmuraba algo, aunque hizo lo que se le dijo sin quejarse.

Kaoru miró a Shiori, quien parecía molesta con algo, sentada a un lado del camino mientras pensaba. _Si no la conociera, juraría que tiene 14 o 15 años._

"¿Daijoubu ga?" Le preguntó Kaoru, sentándose a su lado mientras Soujiro ejercitaba.

Shiori parpadeó, levantando la vista con una sonrisa, "¿Qué te hace pensar que algo anda mal, Kaoru-san?"

"Ya te veías seria desde antes," declaró Kaoru, "No estás siendo tú misma."

"Sólo estoy un poco aburrida desde que Kana-chan se fue con Yukishiro-san a buscar hierbas en el bosque," mintió. _¡Lo que me molesta es el hecho de que ahora no siento mis piernas!_

"Ah, no muchos niños viven cerca de donde estás, ¿verdad?" Shiori asintió. "Bueno, estoy segura de que tus padres te hacen compañía, ¿ne?"

"Sí," murmuró. _Me hacen compañía en mi imaginación_, terminó de pensar.

"¡Terminé, Kaoru-san!" Chilló Soujiro radiante, apoyando su shinai sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa.

Kaoru lo miró escéptica. "¿Hiciste los 200 golpes?" Él asintió. "Muy bien, entonces… ve a lavarte en el río," le indicó antes de entrar para cambiarse.

"Sólo hiciste 100, mentiroso," musitó Shiori cuando él llegó junto a ella.

"No me había dado cuenta," dijo Soujiro alegremente antes de ir rumbo al río.

Kenshin lo observaba irse, con los labios ligeramente arqueados.

* * *

"¡A comer!" Anunció Kaoru cuando ella y Tomoe colocaron la comida sobre la mesa.

Kana, Soujiro, y Shiori miraron lo que había, tratando de distinguir lo que había hecho Tomoe de los inventos de Kaoru. Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Cualquiera pensaría que ella estaba tratando de envenenarlos…

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Kaoru a los 3 niños que toqueteaban su comida.

"¿Qué comida hiciste, Kaoru-san?" preguntó Soujiro sin rodeos antes de que Kana o Shiori pudieran callarlo. Se alejaron de él al ver una vena palpitando en la cabeza de Kaoru.

"¿Y eso que importa?" inquirió ella apretando los dientes.

"Es que no quiero morir envenenado."

::¡PUM! ¡CRASH!::

Kaoru comió su arroz enojada, mientras un Soujiro lleno de chichones en la cabeza estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Shiori le iba a preguntar si estaba bien, cuando sucedió lo más extraño; hasta Soujiro parpadeó dentro de su estado de semi inconsciencia.

Kenshin se había echado hacia atrás, riéndose al punto en que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Su risa rebotó en las paredes e hizo eco a su alrededor, todos fijaron su vista en el asesino que normalmente no mostraba emociones.

"Himura-san se está…" empezó Tomoe.

"… riendo," terminó Kaoru, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. _¡Será mejor que no se esté riendo de mí!_

"Se está riendo," dijo Shiori secamente, arrastrándose hacia donde estaba Kenshin a pesar de sus dolorosas piernas. "No estoy viendo cosas," agregó, tocando su costado, lo que sólo hizo que riera con más intensidad.

"Se ve más amistoso cuando se ríe," comentó Kana, apuntando a su rostro. "¿Está bien, Himura-san?"

"Hai, hai," respondió él, recuperando el aliento y la compostura. "Sumanu minna-san… no sé qué sucedió…"

"Deberías sonreír más a menudo," dijo Shiori, tocando sus mejillas que seguían rojas, producto de la risa, "Te queda mejor que tu expresión ceñuda."

"Lo intentaré, Shiori-chan," dijo Kenshin, sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _Ya ni siquiera pensaba que podía…_

* * *

Kaoru contemplaba por la ventana a Kenshin jugando con algunos niños, riendo como si nada más importara en el mundo. Los niños - Haruka, Hachiro, Seiki, Misa, y Kana - reían y trepaban por él, a la vez que intentaban convencer a Shiori de unirse a ellos sin mucho éxito.

Se veía tan amigable… _Nadie diría que está involucrado en la guerra_, pensaba Kaoru mientras lo veía reírse con una genuina sonrisa en los labios. _Está muy animado en comparación a antes. Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido el otro día…_

"¡Kaoru-san! ¡Tenemos hambre!" Chilló Seiki mientras él y los demás se apresuraban en buscar algo para comer.

"Tomoe-san está preparando algo. ¿Por qué no van y le preguntan qué está haciendo?" Sugirió Kaoru, apuntando hacia la cocina.

"¿Vienes, Ken-nii?" Quiso saber Misa, tirando de su manga.

"Estaré allí en un momento," le dijo él, indicándole que se pusiera en marcha. Misa asintió antes de salir corriendo, dejándolos a él y a Kaoru solos. "¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme, Kaoru?"

"¿Qué te sucedió?" le preguntó ella sin rodeos. "Cambiaste de manera instantánea después de haberte reído ayer. Sólo estoy confundida."

_Sí que es directa…_ "Había olvidado que sabía reír y sonreír; que había posibilidades de ver felicidad en estos tiempos," dijo tímidamente, "Cuando golpeaste a Soujiro el otro día, me recordó a mí en una época en la que siempre reía... cuando no era… bueno…" agitó de manera vaga una mano.

Kaoru asintió. "Ah."

"Tenía un hermano y una hermana que peleaban todo el tiempo," prosiguió, mientras arreglaba su gi, "Y me recordaste a mi hermana y en cómo le daba su merecido."

"¿Qué sucedió con ellos?" Preguntó Kaoru.

El rostro de Kenshin se ensombreció. "Cuando los traficantes de esclavos nos llevaron, nos separamos. Fui afortunado de que mi shishou me encontrara, pero no sé qué fue de ellos."

"Sumanu," dijo Kaoru, golpeándose internamente, "No debí haber preguntado."

"Está bien," murmuró en chico, volviéndose cuando sintió lágrimas en los ojos. _Prometí no volver a llorar como un niño…_

"Sabes," dijo Kaoru, apareciendo frente a él y tomando sus manos antes de que él se las pasara por los ojos para apartar las lágrimas, "Está bien llorar."

Kenshin parpadeó, mirando sus manos. "Supongo… pero no puedo tener estas emociones, no ahora…"

"¿Puedes prometerme algo?" Preguntó Kaoru, sonriéndole con gentileza. "¿Puedes prometerme que mientras estemos aquí, no te ocultarás de mí? ¿Que mientras no necesites ser Hitokiri Battousai sonreirás y llorarás cuando lo sientas?"

"Eres una mujer demasiado amable, Kaoru," respondió él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y abrazándola. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"No es nada… cualquier persona haría lo mismo," replicó ella, acariciando su espalda como una madre a su hijo. _Me gusta cuando es así… cuando es más afectuoso y abierto. Desearía que no tuviera que esconderse._ "¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?" agregó mientras se apartaba.

Kenshin parpadeó confuso. "Está bien…"

"¿Qué es esa cosa 'Oro'?" Preguntó directamente, Kenshin sudó la gota gorda. "Últimamente lo estás diciendo mucho."

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina mientras decía en voz alta, "Me pregunto qué estará cocinando Yukishiro-san…"

"¡No me respondiste!" Vociferó Kaoru, yendo tras él. "¡Kenshin!"

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Hohoemi to namida: _Sonrisas y lágrimas.

_Yoshi:_ Bien.

_¡Iya!:_ ¡No!

_Eto:_ Este...

_Watashi wa:_ Yo soy.

_Genki:_ Animado.

_Ano:_ Este...

_Minna-san:_ Todos.


	10. Conciencia

**DULCECITO311:** Kaoru ha despertado al niño que solía ser antes, y él sabe que puede ser libre y tal como es cuando está con ella. No quiero ni pensar si le pasara algo o alguien quisiera hacerle daño. Me alegra que te esté gustando y te agradezco que sigas la historia. Hoy se viene un capítulo interesante. Saludos!

* * *

**_Capítulo X: Conciencia_**

Lago Biwa, Septiembre de 1864

"¡Creí que dijiste que estabas bien!" Murmuró Soujiro mientras ayudaba a Shiori a lo largo del camino hacia la pequeña cabaña en Otsu. Se había vuelto una rutina para los niños visitarla una vez a la semana, aunque Kana y los demás lo hacían más que nada para jugar con Kenshin. Por desgracia, Shiori no se daba cuenta de lo que la falta de atención a sus entumecidas piernas le estaba haciendo.

"¡Mentí!" se quejó, "No tienes por qué cargar conmigo."

Soujiro le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "No puedes caminar, Takarashiro-san; ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Arrastrarte de los pelos?"

Ella bajó la mirada, "Pero no tienes que cargarme. Siento que tengo 5 años."

"¿Y acaso es tan malo?" Preguntó Soujiro, curioso.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella.

"¿Es tan malo para ti ser una niña?" repitió.

Shiori parpadeó, envolviendo inconscientemente con los brazos el cuello del chico. "Supongo que no."

Los ojos azul pálido de Soujiro se movieron de un lado a otro mirando su cabeza, que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. _Se siente muy ligera._

"Me prometí a mí misma que nunca dependería de la gente. Ya dependo bastante de ellos."

"No me parece que sea así," dijo Soujiro distraídamente, "Siempre me pareciste alguien que ayuda a los demás, ya sea a Kaoru-san o a Kana-san. Eres como Himura-san en ese sentido; no te olvides de tu propia felicidad."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Quiso saber Shiori, desviando la atención hacia él. _Es más agudo de lo que me gustaría que fuera. "_Parece que siempre quieres proteger a Kaoru-san, pero en el proceso te olvidas de tu propia seguridad."

La expresión pensativa de Soujiro pasó a ser una triste. "Kaoru-san me protege siempre y se arriesga; quiero retribuirle y ser más fuerte para poder protegerme, así a ella no le harán daño por mi culpa."

Shiori se sintió mal de inmediato, y su mente maquinó una forma de hacer que el niño sonriera de nuevo. _Se ve mejor con una sonrisa, no importa cuán extraño sea. "_¡Vamos, Seta-san! ¡No te pongas triste! Estoy segura de que algún día serás más fuerte; ¡incluso tanto como Kenshin-san!"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó él con esperanzas, su sonrisa había vuelto. "Ojalá fuera como él; es fuerte e increíble. Y yo soy débil."

Shiori suspiró molesta, pellizcando el brazo del niño y con ello haciéndole gritar de dolor. "¡Ya basta! ¿No me crees? ¡Serás fuerte algún día! ¡Sé que lo serás!"

"¡Hai! ¡Y yo sé que también encontrarás tu propia felicidad, como Himura-san!" le dijo él, esbozando su sonrisa habitual.

"Creo que Himura-san ya la encontró," murmuró Shiori por lo bajo, aunque no esperaba que Soujiro la escuchara.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó.

"Nan demo nai," dijo Shiori rápidamente, "Bájame, así puedo ver si puedo caminar."

"No hasta que lleguemos a la cabaña. Les dirás que tienes un problema," dijo Soujiro.

"¡Seta-san!" Se quejó Shiori; sonaba como la niña que era.

"¡Lo harás!"

Y así estuvieron todo el camino.

* * *

Otsu, Septiembre de 1864

"¿Este está bueno?" Le preguntó Misa a Kenshin mientras ella, Seiki y Kana le ayudaban a recoger verduras en el gran jardín. Haruka y Hachiro le habían insistido a Kaoru para que les impartiera algunas lecciones de kenjutsu, cosa que a ella no parecía molestarle; de hecho, parecía disfrutar de enseñar.

Tomoe estaba de pie a la orilla del río, contemplando los pétalos de sakura en el agua cristalina mientras la corriente las llevaba. Para su asombro, había disfrutado de ese último mes, no hubo la tensión que pensaba que habría. Desde la noche en que vio los brotes de ciruelos y escuchó a Akira calmar su furia, los amargos sentimientos hacia Kenshin se habían disipado en su conciencia. A sus ojos, ya no veía al asesino que le había robado su felicidad, sólo a un niño atrapado en una guerra en la que no debería estar.

"Se ve bien," respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa tonta, agachándose sobre un rábano daikon que se negaba a ser arrancado del suelo, "¡Si tan sólo pudiera sa-ORO!"

"¿Daijoubu ga, Ken-nii?" Preguntó Misa mientras Kana y ella corrían hacia donde Kenshin estaba tirado boca arriba, con un poco de raíz en su puño.

"Hai, daijoubu desu ka," rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Se alegró al escuchar dos voces familiares, estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡Sou-chan! ¡Shiori-chan!" Exclamó Kaoru, interrumpiendo su discusión mientras llegaban, "¿Qué sucede?"

Soujiro empezó pero lo detuvo la mano de Shiori.

"¡Nan demo nai! ¡Sólo una pequeña disputa!" rió, ajena a Hachiro, quien estaba rojo y fulminaba a Soujiro con la mirada.

"No puedes caminar, ¿verdad?" Dijo Seiki, señalando a Shiori, quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño, "Lo sabía."

"Tú y tu gran boca," murmuró ella, descansando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Soujiro mientras Kaoru y los demás comenzaban a preocuparse por ella.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?" Inquirió Kenshin, con la preocupación en el rostro mientras se acercaba.

"¿Puedes llevarla, Himura-san? Takarashiro-san es más pesada de lo que pensé," dijo Soujiro, gritando al recibir una patada de Shiori.

Kenshin se arrodilló. Shiori parpadeó antes de dejar la espalda de Soujiro para subir sobre la de Kenshin. "Eres muy liviana para tener ocho años."

"¡Iré a buscar a mi Okaa-san! ¡Ella podrá ayudarte!" Exclamó Seiki antes de salir corriendo, su casa estaba a 10 minutos.

"¡Iremos contigo!" Gritó Haruka y comenzó a arrastrar a Misa y a Hachiro a pesar de las protestas de este último.

"¡Estoy bien, de verdad!" Se quejó Shiori débilmente, aunque era obvio que nadie iba a creerle.

Tomoe le indicó a Kenshin que la dejara en el futón. "Akira era como tú, Shiori-chan; él nunca me decía nada cuando se sentía mal. Te olvidas de lo que las lesiones pueden provocar si están desatendidas por mucho tiempo."

La niña la miró ladeando la cabeza.

"Él era mi prometido, que murió," agregó Tomoe, "De hecho, él siempre decía que quería tener una hija. Probablemente te hubieras llevado bien con él de estar aquí entre nosotros."

"Gomen nasai, Yukishiro-san," dijo la niña en voz baja, "Seguramente lo extrañas mucho."

"Lo extraño," dijo Tomoe con una pequeña sonrisa, "Pero todavía me está cuidando. Me advierte cuando estoy por hacer algo mal."

"¿De verdad crees en eso?" Murmuró Kenshin pensativo, sus ojos estaban nublados al sumirse en sus pensamientos. _Seiji-nii y Makiko-nee me lo dijeron una vez. ¿Estarán Okaa-san y Otou-san cuidándome también? ¿Qué pensarán de lo que me he convertido?_

Tomoe asintió. "Siempre creí que cuando las personas mueren, van al cielo y se convierten en las estrellas que vemos en la noche, cuidando a quienes dejaron. Y cuando las estrellas se extinguen y caen del cielo, renacen y entran al mundo en una nueva familia para tener otra oportunidad de vida."

"Suenas como mi Okaa-san," musitó Kaoru con melancolía, "Ella también lo creía. Otou-san siempre decía que era una soñadora y a menudo veía a sus padres en sus sueños, guiándola por el camino correcto hasta el día de su muerte."

Soujiro escuchaba cómo Kaoru, Kenshin y Tomoe evocaban a sus padres, con las miradas bajas. _No recuerdo a mi Okaa-san o a mi Otou-san. Él murió y Okaa-san me dejó con ellos. ¿Me habrá amado siquiera?_

* * *

La madre de Seiki vino y se fue, llevando a los niños a sus casas luego de terminar. Le ordenó a Shiori quedarse con _los Himura _por una semana y mover los pies lo menos posible. Shiori prometió obedecer la orden de la mujer.

Pero de ninguna manera obedecería sin protestar.

"¡Ojalá no estuviera así de inválida!" Lloriqueaba Shiori. Se sentía realmente molesta y frustrada, mostrando el comportamiento típico de un niño; Kaoru ni siquiera le dejaba comer con ellos en la mesa.

"Ya escuchaste a Aiwa-sensei," dijo Kaoru, "Tienes que mantener tus pies lo más descansados posible para que sanen correctamente."

"¡Pero Kaoru-san!" gimió con desesperación, "¡Ya han pasado 5 días! ¡Al menos podría moverme un poco para ir a comer en la mesa como una persona normal!"

"Estoy segura de que puedes esperar un par de días más, Shiori-chan," suspiró Kaoru con exasperación. Amaba a los niños, pero Shiori estaba siendo muy testaruda. _Esta niña es muy activa e inquieta... y además, nunca fui un dechado de paciencia._

"Maa, maa Shiori-chan," Kenshin reía entre dientes mientras entraba en la habitación que Shiori y Soujiro compartían con él, "Son sólo 48 horas más."

Eso sólo provocó que la niña lloriqueara más. "¡Kenshin-san! ¡No puedo seguir así por otras 48 horas! ¡Me arrancaré los pelos!"

Riéndose, Kenshin se puso en cuclillas a su lado, revolviendo su cabello suelto. "Sería una lástima que te arrancaras ese cabello tan lindo que tienes, Shiori-chan." Ella pareció animarse y con una sonrisa, él añadió, "Te diré algo. Si te portas bien con Kaoru-san el resto de la noche, mañana te llevaré a ti y a Sou-chan a caminar por los alrededores; para explorar el área."

Shiori y Soujiro - quien giró la cabeza desde la esquina - exclamaron, ambos con los rostros iluminados. La niña asintió rápidamente, tomando obediente la comida de su bandeja, Kenshin volvió a reír mientras salía un rato afuera.

Soujiro lo siguió.

Kenshin se volvió, sentándose en su posición característica contra el pilar. "¿Hai, Soujiro-kun?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Himura-san?" Kenshin asintió mientras el niño se sentaba frente a él. "¿Cómo puedo volverme tan fuerte como tú, Himura-san?"

Parpadeando, Kenshin miró a Soujiro por un momento antes de sonreír. "Ya eres fuerte, Soujiro-kun."

"No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Kaoru-san o a mí mismo," murmuró, sabiendo que Kenshin lo escucharía.

Volviendo a tener recuerdos molestos, la sonrisa de Kenshin se torció un poco. _Este niño es como yo, queriendo fortalecerse aún más para proteger a sus seres queridos. "_Sólo recuerda que tienes a quienes se preocupan por ti. Creo que Kaoru lo expresó mejor cuando les dijo a Haruka-chan y a Hachiro-kun que usaran su deseo de proteger como la fuerza detrás de sus ataques."

Soujiro estaba por preguntar algo más cuando Kaoru llegó para anunciarle, "Sou-chan, Shiori-chan quiere hablar contigo."

"Está bien, Kaoru-san. Gracias, Himura-san," dijo antes de volver a la casa. Esperó a que Kaoru dijera algo mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde Soujiro había estado, provocando un cómodo silencio.

"Está lloviendo," dijo Kaoru distraídamente, tendiendo su mano mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre la tierra.

También sacando su propia mano, Kenshin estuvo de acuerdo, disfrutando de la sensación del agua golpeando sus manos. _Tan fresco y gentil, siempre la convierto en una horrible lluvia roja._

Kaoru frunció el ceño mientras miraba las rosas que ella y Tomoe habían plantado, los pétalos blancos y rojos caían mientras eran golpeados por la lluvia en el suelo. _Lluvia roja. ¿Qué quiso decir Okami-san? _Siguió contemplándolas, y sus ojos se enfocaron en los pétalos rojos y las gotas de lluvia sobre ellos. _¿Lluvia roja? ¿Acaso se refería a la sangre? _De manera inconsciente, su mente volvió a la noche en que casi la violaron, y la visión de Kenshin matando al último hombre se repetía en su cabeza. _La sangre que había sido como lluvia. ¿Kenshin? ¿Estaba hablando de Kenshin?_

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Kaoru?" Preguntó Kenshin, observando con interés cómo el rostro de Kaoru cambiaba con tantas emociones. _Ella es habilidosa, pero aún puedo leer sus emociones, tan claras como el día. Qué criatura tan hermosa. _Brincó ante ese pensamiento. _¿De dónde diablos vino eso?_

_**¡Sabes de dónde vino, baka! **_replicó su conciencia, _**¡Estás enamorado de ella; mordiste el anzuelo!**_

Kenshin hubiera debatido consigo mismo - un claro ejemplo de que se estaba volviendo loco - si Kaoru no hubiera dicho, "No es nada, pero estaba pensando en lo bueno que eres con los niños. Kana-chan, Shiori-chan, Misa-chan, Seiki-chan y hasta Sou-chan te quieren."

"Los niños me traen algo de consuelo," dijo Kenshin, "Me recuerdan al por qué me uní al Ishin Shishi. Además, no parecen temerme, aún sabiendo quién soy."

"Apuesto a que serás un buen padre," comentó Kaoru, ajena al graznido de sorpresa de Kenshin.

_Nunca dejará de sorprenderme. "_Supongo," dijo Kenshin, extremadamente incómodo. _Jamás pensé en ello, pero creo que sería agradable tener mi propia familia e hijos. Tal vez un hijo a quien pasarle el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu o una hija como Kaoru. _Kenshin suspiró mientras pensaba, _Me pregunto si Kaoru podría amarme, creo que mi conciencia estaba en lo cierto; __**ESTOY **__enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, no puedo ofrecerle nada, sólo manos manchadas de sangre. Una belleza inmaculada como ella jamás podría amar a un asesino mancillado._

"¿Pasa algo, Kenshin?" Preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras él salía de su trance y se sonrojaba de inmediato, negando rápidamente. _Es tan lindo, ojalá pueda encontrar un esposo como él algún día. "_Será mejor que entre; estoy agotada." Bostezando, se puso de pie y preguntó, "¿Vienes?"

"En un rato," respondió Kenshin, "Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru."

"Oyasumi nasai," dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa y acto seguido, se arrodilló junto a él. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla cicatrizada, para sorpresa del joven. Ella sonrió al ver sus ojos amatistas abrirse del asombro, y rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia la casa. _Es muy apuesto. No es de extrañar que me esté enamorando de él._

Atónito, la mano de Kenshin se dirigió hacia la cicatriz de su mejilla, con los ojos fijos en la puerta por donde ella había entrado. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, ese breve contacto parecía calmar el dolor que esa cicatriz representaba para él. _Ella me besó. _Lentamente, una sonrisa tonta escapó de sus labios, y los ojos de Kenshin se cerraron felizmente mientras saboreaba la sensación de los labios de la chica. _Quizás algún día, después de expiar mis pecados, Kaoru me considere y seré digno de ella._

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Gomen nasai:_ Lo siento.

_Maa, maa:_ Bueno, bueno.


	11. Tormenta fría de invierno

**DULCECITO311:** Kaoru se ha convertido en su cable a tierra, y eso es algo de lo que el mismo Kenshin es consciente. Tomoe al fin comprendió muchas cosas, y ya veremos cómo se desarrollará todo esto. Espero que lo disfrutes!

**taskani:** Me encanta también todo esto, porque no importa que tan Battousai y asesino desalmado parezca ser, no es más que un adolescente empezando a experimentar el amor, y eso es algo sumamente tierno de ver. Y la Tomoe de acá me encanta, es lo más cercano que creo que sería de haber sido la historia así. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!

**Ane himura:** Aneeeeeeeee! Cuánto tiempo! Espero que anden bien vos y los tuyos! Bueno, la Tomoe de esta historia me fascina, es muy fiel a la personalidad que tiene en el manga, lejos del papel de villana que muchas veces se le quiere dar. Kenshin y Kaoru poco a poco van asumiendo sus sentimientos, bah, ya lo asumieron, falta que se confiesen XD. Y Soujiro un amor, creo que en las manos correctas, hubiera sido un niño y un joven mucho más feliz y curado del dolor de antaño. En cuanto a tus dudas, falta poco para que las veas en el fic. Aprovecho y te contesto también el fic KaoruxAoshi: esa es otra historia que la veo muy canon de haberse dado, un Aoshi al que sólo le alcanza para idealizarla y tratar de entenderla desde su propia lógica, pero sin éxito justamente por esa marcada diferencia de caracteres. Me da pena por Misao, que hace lo posible porque él se fije en ella y sacarle una sonrisa, mientras que Kaoru sin hacer nada ni darse cuenta hasta cartas le manda. Es que ella tiene un magnetismo especial con las personas... Me alegra mucho que todo esto te esté gustando! Espero leerte más seguido por acá!

* * *

**_Capítulo XI: Tormenta fría de invierno_**

Otsu, Noviembre de 1864

La blanca nieve formaba mantas que caían de los árboles, el leve sonido era suficiente para que Kaoru se despertara una mañana fría a finales de Noviembre. Frotándose sus zafiros con fatiga, se ajustó su yukata y abrió la puerta principal.

"Yuki…" murmuró con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano para atrapar los pequeños copos que se derretían una vez que se posaban sobre sus cálidas manos. Si forzaba el oído, podía escuchar las risas de los niños, probablemente jugando con la suave nieve que ya cubría el suelo. Sin poder resistirse, salió al frío y dio la vuelta, riendo alegremente.

Desde la esquina, Kenshin reía por lo bajo, ajustando el agarre de su yukata azul. Nunca le había gustado el frío - por desgracia, había heredado la maldición de su madre de enfriarse y enfermar con facilidad - pero la primera nevada de invierno siempre lo hacía muy feliz, a pesar de la tragedia que le sucedió ocho inviernos atrás.

_Es hermosa_, pensó feliz Kenshin, asegurándose de mantenerse fuera de la vista de Kaoru mientras ella daba la vuelta. Había estado despierto desde hacía bastante tiempo contemplando los copos caer, con pensamientos agradables por una vez. Cuando ella salió de la habitación, él se escondió entre las sombras, ocultando también su presencia. Kenshin sólo quería verla secretamente por unos momentos, disfrutando en silencio del calor que ella parecía irradiar cada bendito día.

Kaoru reía como una niña mientras se sentaba en el porche, protegida de la nieve del techo. Quitándose nieve de los hombros y alisándose la yukata, se volvió para mirar hacia las sombras, donde Kenshin estaba. "Puedes venir, Kenshin."

Kaoru sabía que él había estado allí por un buen rato, aunque no por su ki o por haberlo visto. Él se había cubierto en las sombras - para no mostrar su roja cabellera - y ocultado su presencia muy bien - después de todo, era un hitokiri; eso era básico para él - pero no pudo esconder su olor. Kenshin tenía un distintivo aroma a sándalo que ella pudo haber captado fácilmente, derritiéndola por dentro cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de caer de bruces mientras salía de la oscuridad para unirse a ella. "¿Cómo supiste?"

"Pude oler tu aroma," le dijo ella, riendo al ver su expresión perturbada, "Es difícil pasarlo por alto."

"Sou ka…" murmuró el chico, apoyándose cerca de ella y mirando las partículas que caían, "¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?"

"No lo sé; sólo me levanté," respondió ella casual, cubriéndose aún más con su yukata. Todavía estaba húmedo y el viento fresco que soplaba no ayudaba a mantenerse caliente. "¿Por qué estás levantado?"

"Para pensar," dijo Kenshin, frunciendo el ceño al verla tiritar, "¿Tienes frío, Kaoru?"

"Un poco, pero estaré bien," respondió ella, dedicándole a Kenshin una sonrisa brillante. Obviamente él no le creía, lo que hizo que frunciera más el ceño.

Una parte de él sonrió ante su naturaleza testaruda, pero la otra parte se mantenía ceñuda. Ella no quería entrar y ninguna de sus reprimendas la convencería de lo contrario. _Me iré al infierno si dejo que se congele_. Colocándose detrás de ella, se apoyó contra la columna y la tomó entre sus brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia su regazo.

El calor recorrió el cuerpo de Kaoru mientras era atraída a sus brazos, reprimiendo el suspiro de satisfacción que deseaba liberar. El cuerpo de él era tibio y calentó el suyo rápidamente, y sus brazos envolvían los suyos de manera segura para que no pudiera levantarse. Se sentía tan bien… así que… se dejó sostener por él, sentados ambos en un cómodo silencio mientras contemplaban la nieve caer. Casi como si fueran una pareja de amantes…

Tan pronto como lo pensó, un sonrojo fuerte se agolpó en sus mejillas.

"Kaoru," dijo Kenshin, "¿Daijoubu ga? Estás roja."

"¡Daijoubu desu!" exclamó al chica, tal vez en voz muy alta. Kenshin reía mientras ella se sentía más avergonzada, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

"Eres tan linda, Kaoru," murmuró él de manera casi inaudible, sin pensar que ella pudiera escucharle.

Y lo escuchó. Kaoru se tensó de inmediato al oír esas palabras, y el sonrojo que se estaba desvaneciendo de su rostro volvió con más fuerza. _¿Piensa que soy linda?_ Sonriendo a pesar de su vergüenza, Kaoru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven y enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello. Era tan agradable y cálido… olía a bosque casi…

Una suave sonrisa pareció en los labios de Kenshin mientras abrazaba aún más a Kaoru, saboreando la sensación que corría por su cuerpo. Sentía calor cada vez que ella lo honraba con un simple toque, aunque lo había sentido con más fuerza esa vez cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla. _Me gusta_, decidió en silencio, _me gusta ese calor que ella siempre me da… no quiero perderlo, ni a ella_. "¿Kaoru?"

Un pequeño murmullo – como para preguntarle qué quería - respondió a su llamado y Kenshin notó tarde que ella se estaba quedando dormida en sus brazos. "¿Kenshin?"

"¿Hai?" preguntó, mirándole los ojos entreabiertos.

"Yo… yo…" se iba apagando hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, incapaz de mantenerse despierta.

Riendo por lo bajo, Kenshin se puso de pie cargando con ella, y Kaoru automáticamente se acurrucó más contra él. Él estaba más que feliz por poder abrazarla un poco más, dejando que sus labios rozaran su frente frente a la habitación que ella compartía con Tomoe. "Duerme bien, Kaoru… yo… bueno…" Con un suspiro, Kenshin sacudió su cabeza. No lo haría; quería que estuviera despierta cuando se lo dijera.

Abrió el shoji con un pie y entró para colocar gentilmente a Kaoru sobre su futón, cubriéndola con mantas hasta el mentón antes de sonreírle a Tomoe – quien estaba escribiendo en su diario – como si la saludara en silencio, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Tomoe le devolvió el gesto agregando un saludo con la mano antes de observarlo salir del cuarto. Suspirando, volvió a prestarle atención a su diario, sumergió el pincel en el tintero y terminó de escribir.

"… prometo que los protegeré. Aún si Himura-san robó mi felicidad contigo aquí en la tierra, Akira, no quiero que Kaoru-chan sufra como yo con tu muerte. Puedo ver que ella ama profundamente a Himura-san. Haré que el Yaminobu desista de matarlo cuando me encuentre con ellos la próxima semana… incluso si me matan. Sé que tú harías lo mismo ~~~ Yukishiro Tomoe"

Una suave brisa se volvió a filtrar, acariciando la mejilla de Tomoe mientras esta cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa. "¿Me cuidarás siempre, Akira-kun?"

Tomoe podía jurar que escuchó hablarle, "Ah… Zutto de gozaimasu… Te veré pronto… aisuru…"

Suspirando, Tomoe cerró su diario, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Extrañaba a Akira; lo extrañaba más que nunca. La suave brisa seguía acariciándole la piel, como si tratara de enjugar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. _Quiero verte, Akira… quiero que me contengas y me digas que todo saldrá bien al final…_ Al no recibir respuesta pero permaneciendo ese continuo roce que de alguna manera la calmaba, siguió rezando en silencio. _Al Yaminobu no le gustará este cambio de planes… Dime que todo estará bien, Akira… Necesito escuchar tu voz, ver tu rostro… Siempre podías tranquilizarme con una simple sonrisa._ Abrió los ojos, y ya se preparaba para volver a su futón y dormir un poco más, cuando sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo, de pie con esa simple sonrisa que ella evocaba en sus sueños. Se frotó los ojos - pensando que era un espejismo - y esbozó una sonrisa sincera al ver que no había desaparecido.

"Todo terminará bien, aisuru," le dijo él, arrodillándose frente a ella y sosteniendo una capullo rosado. Tomoe tembló de pies a cabeza cuando su mano acarició su mejilla, sintiendo la sorprendente frescura de sus dedos rozando su piel de porcelana. Cuando cayó hacia adelante - más o menos en shock - él la tomó en brazos, su cuerpo era tan real.

"Akira… ¿realmente eres tú?" Susurró ella, con la mejilla pegada a su pecho. se sentía tan real pero estaba muerto, su vida había sido tomada por ese niño que dormía en la habitación de enfrente. "¿Realmente estás aquí?"

"Por poco tiempo, aisuru," le respondió, acariciando su cabello suelto, "Te extraño mucho, Tomoe..."

"Todo estará bien, Akira, ¿ne?" Musitó ella, cerrando los ojos y saboreando el momento. _Sueño o no… quiero disfrutar de esto mientras dure._

"El Yaminobu caerá," dijo Akira, frunciendo brevemente los labios, "Y entonces serás feliz."

"Wakatta ne…" Tomoe se separó de él y se acomodó en su futón, sonriendo mientras los labios de él rozaban su frente y le colocaba una manta encima. "¿Te quedarás, Akira? Sólo hasta que me duerma; ¿onegai?"

Pareció que por un momento él estaba hablando con alguien desde su interior, antes de asentir. "Está bien, me quedaré hasta que duermas."

Sonriendo sinceramente, Tomoe cerró los ojos y tomó la mano transparente de él, dejando que los sueños alejaran su conciencia de la realidad. Mientras Akira la arrullaba y esperaba a que estuviera completamente dormida, suspiró cuando tuvo que irse, mirando con amor a Tomoe antes de desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

Lago Biwa, Noviembre de 1864

Shiori frunció en ceño mientras extendía la mano y observaba caer la nieve en la tierra, todas las vistas hacia el lago desde su casa estaban bloqueadas por un muro blanco.

En general, ella adoraba la primera nevada de invierno. Le traía buenos recuerdos de su familia - la de Edo - y sus sobrinos y sobrinas, aunque la idea de ser tía a los ocho años aún la perturbaba. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, descubrió que no podía sonreír con sinceridad. Podría forzarlo, ¿pero para quién?

Esa extraña e incómoda sensación se volvió a instalar en su estómago. La sensación que nunca fallaba en ponerla de mal humor y con tono rígido cada vez que hablaba. Era en esos días que ella evitaba hablar con Kana y los demás, para no criticarlos sin motivo. De hecho, había estallado con Soujiro esa mañana por una pequeñez que ni siquiera recordaba.

Un largo y molesto suspiro salió de sus labios agrietados. La sensación de peligro inminente había aumentado aún más desde la noche del siniestro en la posada Kohagi. No podía determinar qué tipo de peligro era; no tenía esa habilidad. Todo lo que sabía era que algo malo sucedería dentro de la semana, con la sensación estando en su punto más alto. Por lo que, cuando esa intensa sensación llegó, decidió aislarse de todos, sentada y ceñuda por no poder hacer nada y por no saber lo que estaba pasando o pasaría. Levantando las rodillas contra su pecho, Shiori las envolvió con sus brazos, apoyando su frente contra ellas. No por primera vez, maldijo a sus instintos afinados y a la revolución por hacerla así. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en Edo con su madre y el resto… si tan sólo no se hubiera ido a Kioto y destruido su última oportunidad de ser una niña normal.

Soujiro seguía mirando la puerta cerrada de la pequeña casa, suspirando al sentir el nerviosismo expandirse en el siempre pacífico ki de Shiori. Se había molestado con él por haber quemado el desayuno - arruinándole los buenos días al despertarse con el olor a humo – y estalló en una rabia que él jamás vio en alguien. Hizo que Kaoru en sus peores ataques de ira pareciera un ratón - algo que nadie había logrado, por lo que recordaba. Pero en medio de la rabieta se detuvo, y de repente, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se volvieron opacos antes de salir hacia donde estaba ahora.

Siendo honestos, Soujiro no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Quería ayudar, pero la tensión y los nervios que percibía de ella le indicó que no querría ningún tipo de ayuda. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero su mente práctica lo detuvo. Ella lo atacaría si lo intentaba. Gimiendo de frustración, Soujiro se sentó en su futón, quejándose de los cambios de humor que todas las chicas parecían propensas a tener.

* * *

Había pasado las horas y Soujiro estaba preocupado. Shiori no había regresado de sus pensamientos en el porche y ya casi oscurecía. La casa estaba helada, pero hacía aún más frío afuera. Si mal no recordaba, Shiori llevaba su gi de siempre y unas medias al salir, sin ningún abrigo. Caminó hacia la puerta y la deslizó, sin importarle que volviera a tener un arranque.

"Takarashiro-san," llamó, aunque la voz de Soujiro sonaba insegura. Sus zafiros pálidos se consternaron cuando confirmó lo que sospechaba, Shiori estaba acurrucada. "Takarashiro-san, deberías-"

"No me llames así," le espetó ella, su voz ahogada por el viento aullador y el movimiento de sus mangas. Su tono nervioso era el mismo que el de esa mañana, aunque lo que sorprendió a Soujiro fueron las lágrimas que caían libremente de sus ojos y sus mejillas rojas.

"Takarashiro-san… deberías entrar… hace frío y sigues enferma," dijo Soujiro, notando los espasmos de su cuerpo.

"No…" Soujiro abrió su boca inmediatamente para protestar, pero Shiori terminó su oración antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "… Ya no me llames 'Takarashiro-san'. No me quiero sentir mayor."

Los signos de interrogación se podían ver en la cabeza de Soujiro. "¿Estás bien, Ta…" Se detuvo al ver su postura rígida. "digo… ¿Shiori-san?"

Aquello pareció apaciguarla, ya que sus hombros se relajaron. "No lo estoy…" susurró con una voz demasiado espeluznante para el gusto de Soujiro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y no era por el viento frío y la tormenta de nieve. "No estoy bien… quiero ir a casa… lejos de la guerra…"

Soujiro no sabía qué responder. Decidido a interrogarla una vez que entraran a la cabaña un poco más cálida, arrastró - cargó sería un término mejor – a Shiori adentro. Cerró la puerta y la dejó en su futón, que estaba frío por no haber sido usado en todo el día, dándole la manta que él traía puesta. Shiori se envolvió con ella distraídamente, mientras sus ojos seguían a Soujiro en lo que este buscaba un repuesto para él.

"¿Qué te inquieta, Ta…" Le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse. "¿Shiori-san?"

Shiori comenzó a temblar, aunque Soujiro no sabía si era por el frío o por otra cosa. "Extraño ser normal…"

Soujiro estaba algo confundido. "Tú ERES normal, Shiori-san."

Su mirada filosa era aún más escéptica de lo habitual. "¿Cuántos niños de 8 años conoces que peleen y actúen como un samurái sin emociones, que trabajen con un clan poderoso y vivan solos?"

Soujiro sudó la gota gorda; no podía negar eso.

"Perdí mi oportunidad de ser normal al venir aquí… e ir a Kioto…" dijo lastimosamente, "Quiero mi oportunidad de vuelta… no quiero ser la niña madura que soy…"

Si había algo con lo que Soujiro no sabía lidiar, era con una niña llorando. Completamente confundido y sin saber cómo consolar a su amiga, Soujiro hizo lo que Kaoru solía hacer con él cuando estaba triste, rodeando con sus brazos a Shiori en un abrazo.

El abrazo fue suficiente para calmar su llanto, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de Soujiro, y oscureciendo la tela de su yukata verde con sus lágrimas. "¿Seta-san? ¿Puedo llamarte Soujiro-san?"

"Si quieres," respondió él, aliviado de que el nerviosismo de ella se suavizara lentamente. Todavía estaba en su voz y él podía sentirlo en su ki, pero ya estaba bajo control.

"Tengo la sensación de que se acerca el peligro…" dijo ella, "Por eso estoy nerviosa…Gomen nasai por haberte tratado mal…"

"Tal vez deberíamos visitar a Himura-san y a Kaoru-san. Podrían ayudarnos," sugirió Soujiro. Mentalmente agregó, _No sé qué hacer…Gomen nasai… no puedo ayudar…_

"Supongo que sí…" dijo Shiori en voz baja, sus lágrimas se detuvieron. Sin embargo, no soltó a su amigo, el abrazo se le antojaba relajante. _Supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que uno no es demasiado viejo para que lo abracen…_ "Arigatou gozaimasu por ser mi amigo… Soujiro-san…"

"Dou itashimashite," dijo él parpadeando cuando ella de repente se quedó sin fuerzas. Una pequeña risita salió de su garganta al escucharla roncar. "Oyasumi nasai, Shiori-san… todo estará bien… ya lo verás."

Soujiro suspiró; si tan sólo su propia sensación de peligro desapareciera, también lo creería.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Yuki:_ Nieve.

_Zutto:_ Por siempre.

_Aisuru:_ Verbo amar. Supongo que la autora quiso decir amor, por el contexto en que se dice.


	12. Partidas dolorosas

**DULCECITO311:** Gracias por tu comentario. Los dos sienten un gran amor que será puesto a prueba, pero pronto podrán vivirlo plenamente.

**taskani:** Creo que Kaoru, fuera el tiempo que fuera, hubiera generado muchas reacciones en Kenshin. Seguramente en pleno Bakumatsu se hubieran llevado de la patada XD, más teniendo en cuenta de que el ser asesino era su presente (no el pasado que ella siempre decía no importarle), por lo que no se hubieran llevado nada bien, me parece. Pero Kaoru es Kaoru, y atracción hubiera habido XD. En cuanto a Tomoe, algo lindo que tiene este fic es que ella se vuelca en Kaoru. Mientras en el canon ella trata de lidiar con su enamoramiento con Kenshin, aquí ella se encariña con Kaoru y la comprende, además de ponerse en su lugar. Y Soujiro se merece todo lo bueno, aquí se refleja lo que todos hubiéramos querido que pasara con él, encontrándose con gente que lo quisiera y lo supiera orientar en la vida. Veremos como termina todo. Gracias por tu comentario!

El próximo capítulo es el final!

* * *

**_Capítulo XII: Partidas dolorosas_**

Otsu, Diciembre de 1864

El último vestigio de luz que proporcionaba la casi extinta vela parpadeó cuando cierta persona se puso de pie, colocándose su chal sobre los hombros y respirando con calma. Se había acostumbrado a que las brisas la calmaran, pero ese día no podía relajarse. Después de escribir una nota rápida y dejarla sobre la mesa, la joven mujer salió, encaminándose hacia la reunión prevista.

_Esto es todo… no hay vuelta atrás_, pensó Tomoe mientras avanzaba en la nieve, con la suave ráfaga empujándola hacia adelante. _Si algo me sucede… se feliz Kaoru-chan… Encuentra tu felicidad con Himura-san como yo encontré la mía con Akira._

* * *

Era alrededor del mediodía cuando llegaron Shiori y Soujiro; Kana y los demás ya estaban afuera jugando con Kenshin en la nieve. El estado de ánimo de la niña era cualquiera menos alegre, haciendo que Kenshin y los niños dejaran de jugar.

"Shiori-chan, ¿daijoubu ga?" Exclamó Hachiro, corriendo hacia ella. Shiori no respondió, simplemente mantuvo la mirada baja hacia la nieve. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Shiori-chan?"

"Déjala, Hachiro-san," dijo Seiki seriamente, mirando a su amigo, "¿Estás enferma otra vez?"

"Iie," dijo Shiori con voz inusualmente suave y tranquila, "Daijoubu desu, Seiki-san…demo…"

"¿Dónde está Yukishiro-san?" Preguntó Soujiro, notando al ausencia de la mujer e interrumpiendo a Shiori. A la niña no pareció importarle, aferrándose con fuerza al brazo de Soujiro cuando un escalofrío recorrió su columna, haciéndola respirar bruscamente, con el rostro crispado por la inquietud. El dolor que sintió fue demasiado para su ya atormentado cuerpo, lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de pánico de los demás antes de que todo se volviese negro.

* * *

"Bienvenida, Tomoe-san," saludó un hombre alto, cerrando la puerta una vez que Tomoe entró.

Tomoe dio un respingo, sobresaltada. "Iizuka-san," dijo. _Realmente ese hombre no me gusta._

El líder del Yaminobu, quien estaba sentado en el piso, sonrió, observando la postura rígida de la chica. "¿Encontraste su debilidad?"

La expresión de Tomoe no flaqueó cuando negó con la cabeza. "No pude encontrar una debilidad visible."

"Chigau," Iizuka arrastró las palabras pasivamente, sonriendo mientras Tomoe se ponía tiesa como una tabla, "Mis observaciones prueban lo contrario. Creo saber de una debilidad que tiene." Los ojos de Iizuka brillaron con malicia. "Estás tratando de protegerlo, Yukishiro-san."

"No estoy haciendo tal cosa," respondió Tomoe, sólo para ahogar un grito al ver una hoja de katana sobre su garganta. Miró al líder y reprimió su miedo mientras este la fulminaba con la mirada.

"No te olvides de tu amor, y lo que Battousai hizo con él, Yukishiro," dijo el hombre con modestia, "No te olvides de qué lado estás."

"No lo hago," dijo Tomoe, gruñendo por dentro mientras su mano se movía hacia la daga escondida en los pliegues de su kimono.

"Lo siento, cariño, no está allí," dijo Iizuka con maldad mientras agitaba la daga frente a ella.

Lo último que supo Tomoe fue que la golpearon, con el líder del grupo de pie amenazante junto a su cuerpo extendido. "Lo sabía; te enamoraste de él, ¿verdad? Todas las mujeres son débiles." Le dio una patada rápida que la dejó sin aire, tal fuerza la empujó hacia la pared del pequeño santuario; estaba inconsciente. "¿Cuál es su debilidad?"

"La chica que vive con él; Kamiya Kaoru," declaró Iizuka fulminando con la mirada a la mujer tirada, "Esa mocosa Shiori le reportó varias veces a Kogoro sobre su comportamiento extraño con ella. Lo confirmé por mí mismo al ir allí a dejarle el mensaje a Yukishiro. El fuego de sus ojos se había ido. Battousai caerá fácilmente si capturas a la chica."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" le cuestionó el líder, "¿Por qué no la tomaste?"

La molestia se reflejó en el rostro de Iizuka. "Necesito deshacerme de esos mocosos de una vez por todas. Nadie me ridiculiza, mucho menos una mocosa de 8 años."

* * *

"La fiebre está alta," murmuró Kaoru mientras su mano estaba posada sobre la frente de Shiori. Después de acostar a la niña en un futón, ordenaron a los niños a que volvieran a casa, ante el riesgo de contagio. "Voy al río a buscar agua, ustedes dos cuídenla."

"Hai, Kaoru-san," dijo Soujiro, mientras se arrodillaba junto a su sonrojada amiga, quien respiraba pesadamente.

Kaoru sonrió levemente antes de agarrar un balde y salir afuera, envolviendo sus hombros con el chal azul que Tomoe le había hecho para el frío invernal. El viento pinchaba su piel mientras hacía su recorrido hacia el casi congelado río.

"Mou, desearía que fuera verano," murmuró, llenando el cubo de madera con agua fresca. Mirando su reflejo, Kaoru metió un dedo en el agua fría, estremeciéndose con el toque. "Esto debería estar bien para bajarle la fiebre."

"Más que bien." La voz desconocida hizo que Kaoru diera un brinco, mientras giraba para encontrar la fuente de la voz.

Un ligero golpe en el hombro hizo que Kaoru se diera la vuelta bruscamente, lanzando un puñetazo en un intento de golpear a quien fuera. Sin embargo, su ataque fue fácilmente evadido, y Kaoru fue golpeada en la nuca para caer inconsciente en los brazos de un ninja.

"Llévala con tu líder," dijo Iizuka, "Me encargaré de Himura."

El ninja encapuchado asintió, saltando de rama en rama con Kaoru sobre sus hombros, Iizuka levantó su chal antes de dirigirse a la cabaña.

Adentro, Kenshin se sentía inquieto, saliendo de su estado de preocupación al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Para su consternación, sólo era Iizuka, aunque la alarma corrió por sus venas al ver el chal en manos del hombre. "¿Dónde está Kaoru?"

Iizuka negó con la cabeza, con falsa pena. "Un ninja se la llevó tan pronto como llegué. Era uno de los Yaminobu en donde está el traidor." Su rostro se puso serio mientras decía, "Yukishiro es el traidor, Himura. Tienes que matarla."

Kenshin se sintió triste, pero esa ira familiar empezó a surgir en él. Una parte de él estaba asustada por el repentino cambio, pero la hizo a un lado. El único pensamiento en su mente era rescatar a Kaoru y saber por qué Yukishiro estaba haciendo esto… ¿por qué lo haría si había sido tan amable con él? ¿A Kaoru?

"Himura-san…"

"Cuida de Shiori, Soujiro." Su voz ya no tenía el tono amable de siempre, sino que tenía un dejo bajo y de mando. "Iizuka, quédate con ellos."

"Sí, cuidaré de los niños." Iizuka se sentó, palmeando su espada oculta para mostrarle al asesino que estaba preparado para cualquier problema.

"Kenshin-san…" Los ojos de Shiori se cerraron cuando levantó su mano y trató de agarrar algo, el dolor era insoportable. Lo que fuera que estaba presintiendo estaba sucediendo ahora o pasaría en los siguientes minutos.

Kenshin no respondió, agarró su daisho y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que Iizuka se aseguró de que Kenshin estaba lejos, su sonrisa desapareció y miró de forma amenazadora a la niña que yacía en la cama. "Eres más problemática de lo que pensé, mocosa."

Soujiro se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido. "¡No está siendo amable, Iizuka-san!"

Iizuka resopló, apartando a Soujiro de su camino golpeándolo con la vaina de su katana y desenvainando la espada de un tirón. "¡Es hora de terminar lo que el fuego no pudo!"

Gimiendo, Soujiro se frotó la mejilla magullada, y luego levantó la vista para ver a Iizuka avanzando hacia una indefensa - más o menos - Shiori. Se puso de pie, tomó la wakizashi y la desenvainó con determinación. _¡Tengo que proteger a Shiori-san!_ "¡Detente, Iizuka-san!"

Con una ceja levantada, Iizuka dejó salir una risa escandalosa al ver a Soujiro parado con la espada corta en sus manos. "Niñito, ¿crees que me vas a vencer?" Al ver que Soujiro no se movía, lo miró y se puso en posición. "¡Bien, primero terminaré contigo!"

Cuando Iizuka cargó y levantó su katana en lo alto para dar el golpe, Shiori logró sentarse y gritar, "¡Soujiro-san!"

* * *

Con un gemido, Kaoru abrió los ojos, sólo para ver el lúgubre interior de lo que parecía ser un viejo santuario. Sin embargo, en la esquina, había una forma acurrucada contra la pared.

"¡Tomoe-san!" Cuando Kaoru trató de moverse, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que sus brazos y piernas estaban atados.

"No puede escucharte," dijo un hombre alto y musculoso mientras manipulaba una daga. "Así que tú eres la mujer de Battousai…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Confundida y enojada, Kaoru trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras. "¡¿Están detrás de Kenshin?!"

"Chica inteligente." El comentario enfureció aún más a Kaoru, escupiendo en los ojos del hombre al levantar este la barbilla. Gruñendo, el líder del Yaminobu la golpeó con el dorso de la mano, enviando a Kaoru contra la pared, cerca de Tomoe. "No importa; Battousai morirá, así que no cuentes con volver a verlo."

En ese momento, una explosión sonó en la distancia, los pájaros se alejaron al activarse la primera bomba.

* * *

El metal chocó contra el metal cuando Soujiro levantó su wakizashi, con el rostro sin emociones, producto de la práctica, mientras alejaba a Iizuka. Shiori trataba de incorporarse, pero debido a las circunstancias, Soujiro no podía desviar la atención de su oponente para decirle que se sentara.

"Así que el niñito tiene cierta habilidad," dijo Iizuka distraídamente, "No es suficiente." Con la hoja en alto para golpear, Iizuka dio el golpe, sólo para gritar cuando varios kunais bien dirigidos le perforaron los brazos. El repentino dolor lo hizo tropezar y detenerse, volviéndose para mirar con odio a la niña enferma que caía de rodillas, sin ninguna energía después de arrojar sus armas ocultas. "¡Mocosa! ¡Te mataré ahora!"

Con un fuerte rugido cargó hacia ella, ignorando las heridas que se abrían mientras levantaba la espada.

_Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san… no puedo ser fiel a tus enseñanzas_, pensó Soujiro antes de saltar en puntillas de pie varias veces, despegando y creando fisuras en el piso con su Shukuchi. Cuando Iizuka se dio la vuelta para bloquear el golpe que estaba anticipando, Soujiro ya estaba allí con la espada en su cuello, decapitándolo de un corte rápido.

La sangre se desparramó por todos lados cuando el cuerpo de Iizuka cayó, Soujiro se congeló en su lugar mientras sostenía la wakizashi manchada de sangre y miraba sus manos con calma. Shiori no estaba mejor que él, de rodillas y mirando a Soujiro como si fuera alguien a quien no conocía. "S-Soujiro-san…"

* * *

El viento invernal debería haberlo congelado hasta los huesos, pero Kenshin estaba demasiado enajenado como para que le afectara. Sangraba por todos lados, el líquido rojo goteaba por su cabeza mientras caminaba a duras penas por el bosque. Su hombro ardía de dolor por la herida infligida allí, apenas logrando enfocar con la mirada al líder, quien estaba al final del bosque y frente al santuario.

En el interior, Kaoru y una ya despierta Tomoe estaban espalda a espalda, Kaoru tirando furiosamente de las ataduras de Tomoe. "Ya está casi desatado."

"Date prisa, Kaoru-chan," la apremió Tomoe cuando escuchó a Kenshin dar un furioso grito de guerra. Sin duda Iizuka le había dicho que ella era la traidora y Kenshin estaba probablemente furioso con ella. Cuando las sogas que ataban sus manos finalmente se soltaron, Tomoe rápidamente desató las que tenía en los pies, haciendo una mueca cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del metal que venía de afuera.

"¡Tomoe-san, desátame!" Gritó Kaoru cuando vio que Tomoe corría hacia la puerta.

Tomoe se dio la vuelta para dirigirle a su amiga una última mirada triste. Le había contado todo momentos antes, pero ella aún la consideraba su amiga. "Sumanu, Kaoru-chan, pero no puedo." Por un instante, pudo ver a Akira otra vez, sosteniendo una flor de ciruelo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Asintiendo para sí misma, se giró y salió, preparada para tomar la daga de su antiguo líder y aceptar cualquier destino que se le impusiera en el camino.

"¡TOMOE-SAN!" El grito de Kaoru llegó a oídos sordos mientras se retorcía furiosamente con sus ataduras, hasta que por fin liberó sus manos y luego sus pies. Se precipitó hacia la puerta, todo afuera parecía congelarse e ir en cámara lenta, y sus ojos se ensancharon del horror.

Kenshin estaba tomando impulso para dar el golpe final, con un ojo cerrado y sangrando profusamente. Con su limitada habilidad para leer a la gente, la chica estaba segura de que no podía enfocarse debido a sus heridas, bajando la hoja justo cuando Tomoe le quitaba la daga al musculoso líder del Yaminobu.

La cuchilla los atravesó a ambos, y el líquido vital cayó sobre el suelo como si fuera lluvia. El líder cayó, y un horrorizado Kenshin permaneció inmóvil; la daga voló de la mano de Tomoe e hizo un corte en la mejilla del pelirrojo, justo sobre la vieja cicatriz para formar una cruz.

"¡Tomoe-san! ¡Kenshin!" Kaoru ignoró el frío y salió del templo, llegando junto a ellos mientras Kenshin sostenía a Tomoe.

El dorado de sus ojos se había tornado en aterrorizado amatista, observando a Tomoe mientras esta lentamente abría los ojos. Se posaron sobre su nueva cicatriz, y una mezcla entre arrepentimiento y alivio se cruzó por ellos. "… No llores por mí… onegai… Kaoru-chan…"

"¿Por qué… Yukishiro-san… por qué?" Kenshin estaba confundido y trataba de mantener sus emociones calmas, pero su compostura estaba cediendo.

" Tuve que hacerlo… por Akira," respondió ella, trazando la cicatriz que Akira le había hecho tiempo atrás al muchacho, "Él tenía razón… todo estará… bien…"

Mientras la comprensión golpeaba a Kenshin, las lágrimas de Kaoru caían más rápido, mirando cómo se cerraban los ojos de Tomoe. "¡Resiste, Tomoe-san, onegai!"

"Me alegro de haberte conocido, Kaoru-chan," dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa débil y los ojos cerrados, "Cuídate… y Himura-san… sayona… ra…"

"¡TOMOE-SAN!"

* * *

Shiori dejó salir un jadeo brusco, el dolor que había estado sintiendo por días había acabado en un instante. Corrió para mirar hacia afuera, y suspiró al no ver nada más que blanco, la tormenta había amainado. "Se terminó…"

"¿Qué se terminó?" Inquirió Soujiro. Todavía tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre, incapaz de moverse de su lugar en la esquina.

"Lo que sea que presentí que sucedería… y no para bien…" susurró. Su tono era inquietante, pero había vuelto a la normalidad, sin nerviosismos ni fatigas. Shiori estaba relajada, tal vez demasiado para el gusto de Soujiro. Era como si sus roles se hubieran cambiado, siendo ahora él el nervioso y enfermo.

Mirando hacia el bosque, Shiori apenas contuvo su curiosidad cuando vio a Katsura salir de entre los árboles, pero ahogó un grito cuando vio a la gente que lo seguía. "¡Kaoru-san! ¡Kenshin-san!"

Soujiro estaba a su lado, y al mirar, sus ojos y los de su amiga se abrieron de par en par al ver el cuerpo que Katsura cargaba. "Yukishiro… san…"

* * *

"Sou ka…" Shiori se veía notoriamente perturbada mientras Katsura y Kaoru les contaban lo que había sucedido y por qué Katsura había dejado de esconderse. "Entonces, ¿la persona que le hizo la primera cicatriz a Kenshin-san fue el prometido de Yukishiro-san? ¿Ella estaba en busca de venganza?" _Esto explica su hostilidad con Kenshin-san cuando la conocí…_

Kaoru asintió y sollozó, "Trató de salvarnos, pero…"

"En cualquier caso, tienes que ver a Kenshin para asegurarte de que no tenga fiebre alta." Volviéndose hacia el baúl donde el cuerpo y la cabeza de Iizuka fueron puestos, Katsura soltó un largo suspiro. "Así que al final él era el traidor. Me alegra que hayan salido ilesos."

Shiori y Soujiro hicieron muecas. Era verdad que ambos estaban físicamente bien, pero Soujiro estaba destrozado mentalmente. Había matado por primera vez y eso lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, aunque no se lo decía a nadie. Simplemente sonrió como si todo estuviese bien, pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba a sus ojos como era de costumbre.

"Voy a revisar a Kenshin…" Levantándose rápidamente, Kaoru caminó hacia la habitación de Kenshin donde este yacía, ajena a las miradas que Soujiro, Shiori y Katsura le dirigían. Mientras abría la puerta, Kaoru no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas.

Sus heridas habían sido severas, aunque ella sabía lo suficiente de medicina como para vendarlas de forma adecuada antes de que se infectaran. El rostro de Kenshin estaba enrojecido debido a la fiebre creciente, respirando agitadamente mientras tosía y se sacudía en sueños. Arrodillada a su lado, Kaoru cambió la toalla que tenía en su frete y acarició su mejilla con la cicatriz en forma de cruz. Al menos Tomoe-san obtuvo su venganza sin matarlo… Kaoru trató de apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia la puerta de su propia habitación, donde el cuerpo de Tomoe yacía en su futón. _¿Por qué ella?… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que morir?!_

"Kaoru…" Secándose los ojos, Kaoru suspiró aliviada al ver los ojos de Kenshin fijos en ella, estando todavía tristes. Con gran esfuerzo, Kenshin levantó una mano hacia los ojos de la chica, enjugando sus lágrimas. "No llores… Kaoru…" Al ver que ella no dejaba de llorar, Kenshin hizo una mueca y se golpeó mentalmente. "Gomen nasai… por hacerte… llorar… es mi culpa."

Dos zafiros llenos de lágrimas lo miraron incrédulos. "¡No es tu culpa! ¡Fue un accidente, Kenshin! No había posibilidad alguna de que te detuvieras a tiempo… ¡Estabas herido y debilitado debido a toda la sangre que perdiste!"

Kenshin volvió a hacer una mueca y apartó la cabeza. Ya no soportaba mirarla a los ojos. Ya no podría mirarla a los ojos. _Gomen nasai… pero ya no podré decirte nunca lo que quiero… Kaoru-dono…_

Por primera vez desde que recordaba, el legendario Hitokiri Battousai finalmente se quebró, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con los suaves sollozos de la joven a su lado, a quien amaba, pero habiendo jurado no decírselo nunca.

* * *

"Katsura-san; ya que saliste de tu escondite, supongo que eso significa que Kenshin-san volverá a Kioto." Shiori asintió en respuesta cuando él lo confirmó. "Yo no creo que regrese."

Soujiro la miró inquisitivamente, aunque sintió que su corazón caía sobre la boca de su estómago; tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que ella diría. "¿A qué te refieres, Shiori-san?"

"Mi trabajo acaba aquí. Volveré a mi casa en Edo," respondió ella con tranquilidad, "Kaoru-san lo cuidará a partir de ahora, así que no necesito seguir aquí."

Soujiro lo entendió, aunque le entristecía su decisión. Quería que su amiga se quedara, pero comprendía que ella anhelara estar con su familia en Edo. "¿Cuándo te marchas?"

"En la mañana."

* * *

Tal y como lo había dicho, Shiori preparó su caballo a la mañana siguiente, con ayuda de Soujiro. Kenshin y Kaoru no estaban nada felices con que se fuera, estando el asesino convaleciente menos que satisfecho debido al hecho a que ella había estado allí por una razón que no diría. Después de mucho debate, Kaoru lo dejó sentarse en el porche - después de sacar la nieve – para que así pudiera verla partir. "Estás lista para irte."

"Genial… si sigo derecho podré llegar antes del anochecer," dijo ella, subiéndose al caballo y tomando las riendas. Suspirando, sudó la gota gorda ante la mirada de piedra de Kenshin. "Gomen nasai, Kenshin-san, por haberte ocultado tantas cosas."

"¿Por qué ESTUVISTE aquí? ¿Quién te envió?" Su expresión se había vuelto a endurecer, más fría que cuando se habían conocido. Kenshin obviamente estaba apartando sus emociones en el fondo de su corazón y volviendo a su 'modo asesino'.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Shiori dijo, "Será mejor que no te diga quién me envió ni por qué. Pero cuando termine la revolución, y nos encontremos en algún momento, te lo diré. Búscame en Edo si quieres, me encontrarás tarde o temprano."

"Cuídate, Shiori-chan," dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa llorosa, "Eres una buena niña, y gracias por ser amiga de Sou-chan durante estos meses."

Shiori asintió, apartando las lágrimas mientras le sonreía a su nuevo amigo. "Eres un amigo muy especial, Soujiro-san. Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón el haberme protegido, y espero que nos volvamos a ver en el futuro."

Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, Soujiro asintió y guardó la carta que le había entregado. "Me aseguraré de darles esta carta a Kana-san y los demás. Sé que te volveré a ver… en algún futuro cercano."

Con una sonrisa, Shiori asintió antes de decir, "Los extrañaré, minna-san. Sayonara." Saludando levemente con la mano, Shiori azuzó su caballo, azotando las riendas para que fuera más rápido y encaminándose por el sendero del bosque hacia su hogar.

15 de Enero de 1865, Himura Kenshin retornó a la guerra, apartándose de su puesto como asesino de las sombras para estar en la línea de frente del campo de batalla, peleando y protegiendo a los miembros del Ishin Shishi del Shisengumi. Kamiya Kaoru y Seta Soujiro permanecieron a su lado, a pesar del peligro al que se exponían.

Alejándose de la cabaña en llamas a la que alguna vez llamaron hogar, el trío hizo su regreso a Kioto, y Yukishiro Tomoe ascendió a los cielos para reunirse en paz con su amor.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Chigau:_ Te equivocas.


	13. Palabras que no necesitan ser dichas

¡Último capítulo!

**DULCECITO311:** Ciertamente. Si bien se repite la muerte como en el manga, la presencia de Kaoru y el hecho de que los sentimientos de él estén volcados a ella, hace que lo de Tomoe sea más llevadero. Te agradezco mucho por seguir la historia hasta el final! Espero que este último capítulo te guste!

**Shaiwase:** No importan los cambios mínimos que se le hagan, la muerte de Tomoe es un hecho horrible difícil de superar. Como los sentimientos del pelirrojo nacieron para Kaoru, la muerte de Tomoe por lo menos no lo dejó tan mal como en el original. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste el final!

**taskani:** A Iizuka le tocó ser la presa de un Soujiro algo parecido al de la obra original, ese niño que cae en la locura gracias a Shishio y su instinto de supervivencia. Lo de Tomoe ya se veía venir desde hacía mucho, me parece, esas apariciones de Akira eran un presagio... y de paso afectó a Kenshin, como era de esperarse. Ahora le toca ser el indigno, a ver hasta cuándo. Por suerte Kaoru está allí para él, y Soujiro también. En este momento los tres se necesitan más que nunca... mejor dicho, los dos la necesitan más que nunca... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo final sea de tu agrado!

**KH Weikath:** Siempre pensé que la aparición de Okita en la historia es como un guiño a Soujiro, para que ambos estén en la misma escena XD, como uno está basado en el otro, quedó muy lindo. Y el KenKao como siempre, más cuando Kenshin es Battousai, se la pasan peleando pero ya sabemos cómo termina XD. En cuanto a la madurez de Shiori, tenés razón, y ya lo hemos visto en prácticamente todos los personajes de la obra original, tuvieron que hacerse adultos a la fuerza, solos y en tiempos de guerra. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste el final!

* * *

**_Capítulo XIII: Palabras que no necesitan ser dichas_**

Montañas de Kioto, Abril de 1873.

Un Kenshin de 23 años estaba sentado en una roca junto al arroyo, estirando después de su reciente sesión de entrenamiento. Habían pasado 5 años del fin de la revolución, y desde entonces, todo había estado tan pacífico; tranquilo.

"¡BAKA DESHI!"

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del pelirrojo; casi pacífico. "¿Hai, shishou?"

Un hombre alto, corpulento y de ondulante capa blanca salió de la cabaña y le arrojó un saco de yenes. "Ve a la ciudad y tráeme más sake."

"Yo puedo hacer eso, Hiko-san," dijo Kaoru, aunque él la ignoró.

Al ver a la mujer de cabello negro, la ira de Kenshin se desvaneció y se fue refunfuñando. Había sido así desde que volvió con su maestro, retomando su entrenamiento como el 14° sucesor del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Kaoru y Soujiro también habían venido, lo que hizo que le pidiera a su shishou que los acogiera. Aquello lo había hecho tragarse su orgullo, pero los últimos años definitivamente habían valido la pena.

"Iré contigo, Himura-san," dijo Soujiro, saliendo del bosque mientras cargaba leña. Las mangas de su gi celeste habían sido atadas hacia atrás y los protectores de las piernas seguían en su hakama, lo que sugería que había estado entrenando antes de que Kaoru le pidiera conseguir madera. "Quería ir hoy a la ciudad…"

"Ven, entonces."

Soujiro dejó al leña y se unió a Kenshin, Hiko murmuró, "Recuerda lo que te dije," mientras el chico pasaba a su lado.

Kaoru miró con sospecha. "¿Qué le dijo?"

La sonrisa del egoísta hombre hizo que Kaoru apretara los dientes molesta. "El chico me preguntó cómo podía conquistar a una chica; ¿y quién soy yo para no compartir mi extenso conocimiento? Soujiro tiene que convertirse en hombre en algún momento de este siglo; ya tiene 18 años."

Kaoru gimió sonoramente. "Oh, no… pobre Sou-chan, lo abofetearán por esto…"

* * *

La tienda de sake en Kioto estaba, como siempre, atestada de gente, con la gran mata de cabello rojo sobresaliendo entre la multitud. Incluso con su cicatriz cubierta, todo el mundo sabía quién era Kenshin y ya se habían acostumbrado de alguna manera a su presencia. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente cada vez que él aparecía por ahí.

No obstante, Kenshin estaba ajeno a todo; Soujiro actuaba de manera extraña, mirando por todos lados en busca de… bueno… algo. Compraron 5 botellas del sake favorito de su shishou, Soujiro cargó dos antes de salir a la tienda. "Soujiro, ¿a quién buscas?"

¿Estaba viendo cosas, o el chico se sonrojó levemente? "A un amigo que conocí en la librería…"

Kenshin arqueó las cejas inquisitivamente, con un toque de diversión en sus orbes amatistas. "¿Una chica?"

Soujiro se ruborizó completamente. "Hai…"

"Ya me estaba preocupando que no te fijaras en alguna," dijo con una risita, "¿Quién es ella?"

"Una amiga… venía de visita con su familia esta semana… ¿podríamos ir a comprar el almuerzo en el Shirobeko? Así no tendrás que ir al río a pescar."

Kenshin rodó los ojos, diciendo, "Shishou hará que vaya de todos modos… sin ofender las habilidades culinarias de Kaoru-dono, pero no creo que mi estómago resista más después de toda una semana."

Soujiro hizo una mueca. "¿Por qué no cocina Hiko-san? Puede hacerlo decentemente… al menos… lo hizo cuando te enfermaste el invierno pasado…"

Kenshin apenas ocultó la risa. "El infierno se congelará antes de que vuelva a cocinar."

Soujiro suspiró; era creíble.

"Konnichiwa, Soujiro-kun," saludó una bella Kana que los recibía en el Shirobeko. Misa y Haruka estaban en el mostrador del fondo, Hachiro y Seiki cocinaban para la propietaria, Sae. "¿Se quedarán a comer hoy?"

"Iie; queremos pedirle a Sae-dono cinco almuerzos para llevar…"

Kana sonrió; "De inmediato, Kenshin-san."

"Voy a ver algo, Himura-san," dijo rápidamente Soujiro, colocando las jarras de sake a un lado, "Regresaré en un momento."

Kenshin parpadeó mientras Soujiro desaparecía de un momento a otro, luego le pidió a Haruka que le cuidara el sake antes de seguirlo. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos podría resistirse a espiar un poco al chico? Él había espiado varias veces antes cuando Kenshin trataba de quedarse a solas con Kaoru. Al mirar desde una esquina, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Cómo han estado todos, Soujiro-san?" Preguntó Shiori, quien estaba en una habitación con otras tres personas. Pudo ver tres sombras pero sin notar nada más, excepto el hecho de que la niña pequeña que recordaba había crecido para convertirse en una linda señorita que tenía a Soujiro jugueteando con sus dedos, con un sonrojo revelador en sus mejillas y su sonrisa radiante que amenazaba con romperle el rostro. "No tuve la oportunidad de visitarlos el mes pasado cuando vine…"

"Kaoru-san y Himura-san están más que bien; Hiko-san…" Soujiro se detuvo mientras pensaba qué decir. "Bueno, Hiko-san es Hiko-san."

Una de las sombras resopló. "¿Tan malo es el tipo?"

La voz sonaba algo familiar, pero Kenshin no podía ubicarla. Se acercó más para escuchar, pudo percibir que las otras dos sombras eran un hombre y una mujer, pero seguía confundido.

"Estoy seguro de que Hiko-san no es malo… le enseñó a pelear a Kenshin, así que tiene que ser un buen guerrero."

"Probablemente."

"Entonces no es un buen espía como nosotros," observó Shiori, "Puedo escuchar a Kenshin-san respirando desde el muro de la esquina."

Un mechón de pelo rojo apareció a la vista mientras el ex hitokiri caía al piso sudando.

Shiori rió, esperando a que Kenshin se arrastrara hasta la habitación. "Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kenshin-san. Veo que tus habilidades han disminuido un poco; pude escucharte a una milla de distancia."

Pero él no parecía escucharla; Kenshin estaba muy ocupado observando a los fantasmas – al menos, él pensaba que eran fantasmas – frente a él.

* * *

Kaoru golpeaba el suelo con el pie mientras esperaba a que Soujiro y Kenshin regresaran. Hiko estaba haciendo su última creación de cerámica, dejando a Kaoru aburrida hasta que los dos hombres volvieran, con suerte Soujiro no traería la mejilla roja.

"¡Kaoru-san!"

Al girarse, Kaoru entrecerró los ojos, sin creer lo que veía. "¿Shiori-chan?" La chica que caminaba junto a Soujiro y Kenshin – quien, Kaoru notó, miraba hacia atrás mientras caminaban – estaba radiante, echándose a correr para abrazarla. "¡Shiori-chan! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien; estoy en Kioto de visita junto a algunos parientes." Sonrió con complicidad mirando en dirección a Kenshin y las tres personas con las que estaba hablando absorto. "Querían conocerte y volver a ver a Kenshin-san."

"¿Volver a ver?" Murmuró con confusión Kaoru antes de que Soujiro y Shiori la agarraran de los brazos, arrastrando a la joven hacia el grupo. "¡Makiko-san, Seiji-san, Ryosuke-san!"

Los adultos, que hablaban animadamente con el antiguo hitokiri, miraron al mismo tiempo,con ojos amatistas parecidos a los de Kenshin. "¿Es esta la famosa Kaoru de la que nos hablabas tanto, Shiori-chan?"

La chica sonrió, asintiendo. "Kaoru-san, él es mi cuñado Seiji, su hermano Ryosuke y su hermana Makiko." Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Son las personas que me enviaron a Kioto hace unos años."

Kaoru levantó las cejas; siempre había querido preguntar lo siguiente. "¿Por qué enviaron a una niña en medio de la guerra?"

Makiko suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello rojo ardiente. "Fue una falla nuestra, pero estábamos tan preocupados de que a este baka lo mataran."

Seiji asintió firmemente. "No soportamos a los incompetentes traficantes de esclavos por nada."

"Además," se burló Ryosuke, "Esta mocosa es demasiado cabeza dura y terca como para que la mataran."

Shiori frunció el ceño y pisó a Ryosuke con fuerza, provocando que aullara de dolor.

"¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Acaso no puede un alfarero humilde tener un poco de paz?" Se volteó hacia Kenshin y arqueó una ceja. "¿Dónde está mi sake y quiénes son estas personas?"

"Usted debe ser Hiko-san." Con una delicada ceja levantada, Makiko caminó alrededor de él, ignorando su mirada molesta. "Siempre pensé que el maestro de Kenshin era un hombre más delgado."

Hiko frunció el ceño. "¿Me estás llamando gordo a mí, a Seijuuro Hiko?"

Kenshin casi se ahogó con su risa. "Por favor, disculpa a Makiko, shishou. Ane-ue nunca supo cómo mantener la boca cerrada."

Eso le valió miradas de sorpresa y un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

"¿Ane-ue?" Murmuraron sorprendidos Kaoru y Hiko, aunque el rostro de Hiko volvió a su expresión enfadada. No sabía que su baka deshi tenía familiares vivos, y mucho menos que fueran tan fastidiosos como él.

Shiori reía mientras observaba a los hermanos que discutían. "¿Puede ver de dónde sacó su actitud?"

Hiko volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez en serio. _Genial; mi casa se ha convertido en un lugar de reunión de mi baka deshi. Ahora son cuatro las molestias._

* * *

Kaoru observaba con diversión cómo Kenshin le revelaba otra faceta suya; la infantil. Siempre había sido hija única, tal vez por eso encontraba tan divertido que discutiera con ellos. Cada vez que uno decía algo, parecía enojar a los demás.

"Sigues siendo bajo."

Kenshin frunció el ceño. "No soy TAN bajo."

Ryosuke resopló, "¡Eres tan bajo como Makiko!"

Eso hizo que la pelirroja estallara. "¡NO SOY BAJA!"

"Si no me equivoco," Seiji – el que parecía más calmado – fue el que habló, "Por lo que escuché de Makiko-chan y tu esposa mientras hablaban, TÚ ERES el bajo. Yushiro-san te gana por unos pocos centímetros."

Kenshin y Makiko se atragantaron con su té mientras Ryosuke se ponía rojo de la furia y Kaoru se ruborizaba avergonzada. Shiori se lo estaba pasando más que bien, rodando por el suelo y agarrándose el costado mientras se carcajeaba de forma poco femenina. "¡Kisama!" Ryosuke saltó sobre la mesa para intentar estrangular a su hermano.

Soujiro estaba listo para salir de la habitación debido a su incomodidad. "Creo que iré a buscar más agua." Tomó la cubeta vacía y caminó hacia la puerta, Shiori levantó al vista una vez que dejó de reír.

"¡Iré contigo!" Se levantó y corrió detrás del chico.

* * *

Soujiro suspiraba mientras colocaba la cubeta bajo la cascada, sintiendo el líquido frío sobre su piel. El día ciertamente había sido interesante y la familia de Shiori era tan agradable como ella había dicho.

"Ne, ¿Soujiro-san?" Shiori estaba sentada en una roca en el agua, refrescándose los pies. "¿Te gusta vivir en las montañas?"

"Es divertido," respondió él simplemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Pero no es tan divertido sin alguien de mi edad para tener con quién conversar. Sé que Kaoru-san y Himura-san hablan mucho, pero…"

Ella rió con complicidad. "¿Te sientes como el mal tercio entre ellos?"

Soujiro asintió. "Me gustaría que se casaran algún día… ya ha pasado tiempo desde que… la revolución terminó y sé que se gustan."

"Los adultos son estúpidos," dijo Shiori de plano, "Ryosuke-san, por ejemplo. Sabe que Makiko-san puede patearle el trasero, pero de todos modos se burla de ella y se queja cuando lo golpea."

Soujiro dejó salir una risita. "Supongo que son peores en casa."

Shiori asintió rodando los ojos. "Ya es algo común ver a alguien volando por el techo." Acostándose, suspiró. "Con ellos no hay lugar para el aburrimiento, pero… todavía me siento sola…"

Soujiro la miró arqueando una ceja. "¿Tú también?"

"No hay nadie con quien me pueda identificar…" Volvió a suspirar, esta vez tristemente. "La última vez que no me sentí sola fue cuando estaba contigo…"

Soujiro sonreía más que nunca, con un calor familiar extendiéndose sobre su rostro. Sentía una maravillosa sensación en su pecho, y sólo por un momento, se preguntó qué le diría ella si…"¿Shiori-san?"

"¿Hai?"

"¿Puedo irme a vivir contigo?"

* * *

Kaoru se atragantó con su arroz, mientras comía con Hiko, Kenshin, Soujiro y Shiori, quien había optado por quedarse un poco más. Ryosuke, Makiko y Seiji ya se habían ido camino a Tokio después de prometer una próxima visita. "¡¿Nani?!"

"Me gustaría irme a vivir a Tokio con Shiori-san y su familia." Soujiro no podía ver a Kaoru a los ojos porque sabía lo que vería. "No me malentiendan… me gusta estar aquí, pero..."

Kenshin no necesitaba escuchar más. De alguna manera, ya había sospechado que Soujiro estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo viviendo con ellos. "Estará bastante desolado aquí sin ti, Soujiro."

Él sonrió. "Lo dudo. Hiko-san está para mantener la alegría." Soujiro sudó al ver a Kenshin frunciendo el ceño y a Hiko con una sonrisa burlona. "Además… yo…"

Kaoru examinó el repentino sonrojo de Soujiro con curiosidad, antes de volverse hacia Shiori, quien estaba un poco nerviosa y evitaba el contacto visual. Lo extrañaría mucho, pero no podía hacerlo quedarse con ellos para siempre; sabía que tendría que dejarlo ir tarde o temprano. "No sé qué decir, Sou-chan… te extrañaré…" Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado mientras trataba de sonreír. "Sé que serás feliz, así que…"

Hiko se preguntó si esos dos jóvenes podían brillar más de lo que ya brillaban. Era bastante patético en realidad… el chico se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos mucho después que su baka deshi, pero era el primero en confesarse a su chica, si es que sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa indicaban algo así. "¿Cuándo te irás, para así poder tener al fin paz y tranquilidad?"

Shiori ignoró su mirada hacia ella. "Mañana; tengo que volver a mi trabajo…" Frunció un poco el ceño antes de mostrarles un mensaje. "Mi superior ya me envió un nuevo trabajo por medio de una paloma mensajera."

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Hiko, apuntando la figura en el papel.

Shiori le echó un vistazo antes de decir con simpleza, "Es lo que me pagarán si tengo éxito."

Kenshin y Kaoru quedaron boquiabiertos, hasta Hiko dejó que sus ojos se ensancharan.

* * *

Kaoru suspiraba mientras veía a Shiori y a Soujiro alejarse, agitando las manos hasta que Soujiro se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la vista. Había sido duro para ella el tener que dejarlo ir, incluso sabiendo que sería más feliz con Shiori. Tendría más amigos de su edad y más libertad.

Pero aún así, dolía.

"Kaoru-dono, ¿estás bien?" Kenshin la miraba nervioso mientras ella retenía las lágrimas. Si había algo que no sabía era el cómo tener que lidiar con una mujer llorando. Buda sabía que Kaoru lo confundía lo suficiente.

"Estaré bien," dijo ella agitando la mano, "Es sólo que necesito estar sola por un rato…"

Mientras Kaoru empezaba a alejarse – hacia la cascada – Kenshin consideró dejarla sola, pero sus pies se movieron solos hacia ella. Con el sigilo de un hitokiri activo, la siguió en silencio, instalándose en la rama alta de un árbol mientras ella se sentaba sobre una roca en medio del estanque. Kaoru se mantenía rígida mientras miraba a su alrededor, relajándose sólo al asegurarse de que estaba sola.

Finalmente, Kaoru se quebró, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas y caían en el agua.

* * *

Realmente era muy egoísta de su parte sentirse molesta; Soujiro sería feliz en la ciudad con Shiori. Con suerte, su calma presencia aplacaría el temperamento de la chica. Que el cielo los ayudara si era al revés y Soujiro terminaba siendo como ella.

Aún así, Kaoru prácticamente lo había criado. Para ella era como tener que dejar ir a su propio hijo; verlo irse para extender sus alas. Ella había pensado que sería algo fácil con lo que lidiar. Después de todo, siempre había sabido que Soujiro los dejaría algún día para seguir con su vida. No debería afectarle tanto.

Kaoru casi dio un brinco cuando sintió una presencia, y levantó la vista para ver a Kenshin envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Él le acariciaba los cabellos, y su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. "¿Qué haces aquí, Kenshin?"

"Te seguí," respondió sin vergüenza, "Sé que te afecta y yo… pensé que necesitarías un hombro sobre el cual llorar."

Las lágrimas simplemente no salían, los instintos de Kaoru evitaban que llorara frente a la única persona que no quería que la viera así. Kenshin pareció notar su renuencia, suspirando mientras se apartaba para mirarla a los ojos.

"Una mujer inteligente me dijo una vez… que está bien llorar." Le sonrió. "Así que si lo necesitas, llora. Nunca pensaré menos de ti."

La barrera se rompió cuando Kaoru dejó salir las lágrimas, llorando sobre el hombro de Kenshin en busca del consuelo que se había negado por tantos años.

Cuando dejó de llorar, el sol ya se estaba poniendo – el lago había subido unos centímetros – y ya podían escuchar a Hiko quejándose de que no había cena. Sollozando por última vez, se apartó del cómodo abrazo y sonrió. "Ahora estoy mejor, Kenshin. Domo arigatou… por todo…"

"Soy yo quien te agradece… Kaoru." Kenshin también sonreía mientras se ponía de pie, extendiéndole la mano. "Volvamos a casa."

Parpadeando un par de veces, Kaoru notó la falta de formalidad en él. Hacía mucho que no la llamaba Kaoru y su sonrisa… no parecía la sonrisa forzada que normalmente hacía. Sonrojándose ligeramente, Kaoru tomó la mano que le ofrecía y le devolvió la sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero el sonido de su nombre viniendo de él le dio más tranquilidad que cualquier chocolate que pudiera comer. Le daba una nueva esperanza y tal vez… podría acercarse más a él; tal vez él se abriría más con ella y algún día…

Reflexionando mientras caminaban por el bosque, Kenshin se volvió hacia ella y asintió. No necesitaba de nada más y Kaoru tampoco; ambos sabían que podían salir adelante con respecto a su relación, ahora que él estaba listo.

Mientras salían del bosque, Kaoru soltó su mano repentinamente, sorprendiendo un poco a Kenshin antes de pararse de puntas de pie y besarlo. Fue corto y dulce, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kenshin le hizo sentir a Kaoru una especie de felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

Las palabras jamás alcanzarían para describir lo que sentían el uno por el otro; lo único que importaba era que serían felices juntos.

.

FIN

.

* * *

_**Glosario:**_

_Baka deshi:_ Estúpido pupilo.

_Ane-ue:_ Forma respetuosa de decir hermana.

_¡Kisama!:_ ¡Malnacido!

_Domo arigatou:_ Muchas gracias.

* * *

¡Y bueno! ¡Se ha terminado! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Muchas gracias a **Runa Rose Dempsey** por su permiso. ¡Es una historia muy linda!


End file.
